


When You Kiss Me, I Know Who I Am

by Chimera428



Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alien Biology, Anal Plug, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Balcony Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Car Sex, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Couch Sex, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dry Humping, F/F, First Time, Mating Bond, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Packing, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex in a Car, Somewhat Established Cat Grant/Kara Danvers, Strap-Ons, Strap-on blow job, SuperCatSmutRoulette, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Wall Sex, supercat, this was supposed to be so simple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Chimera428
Summary: Roulette wheel spin....aaaaand TOYSSuper awesome amazing thanks to those who know who they are ;)Title from Kelly Clarkson's Meaning of Life**Update 10-31-2019 = I have a running list of 'to finish in 2019' as overzealous as that seems I'm still striving for it. This is one of those stories on that list - as of right now this story is on hiatus until further notice.





	1. The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Roulette wheel spin....aaaaand TOYS
> 
> Super awesome amazing thanks to those who know who they are ;)
> 
>  
> 
> [ Title from Kelly Clarkson's Meaning of Life](https://youtu.be/OXNhpSIwhgI)
> 
> **Update 10-31-2019 = I have a running list of 'to finish in 2019' as overzealous as that seems I'm still striving for it. This is one of those stories on that list - as of right now this story is on hiatus until further notice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's been hesitant to get really intimate with Cat for fear of hurting her. Up to now, she somehow has managed not to break her nose or worse and that's only because she's been terrifyingly cognizant of herself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needless to say, this is NSFW, while parts of it might be let's be honest... 
> 
> Enjoy!!

The instant Kara heard the inarticulate whimper followed by the not so subtle wince from Cat she stopped altogether. Relaxing her grip and gingerly kissing her apology against the base of Cat’s neck almost too chastely. Cat’s hand pressed against the flat of Kara’s chest, attempting to reassure the woman she was all right and that the results of Kara’s eagerness were just unexpected.

“It’s okay...” Cat whispered, already feeling her body ache as Kara pulled away.

“It’s not,” Kara replied. Nosing at Cat’s exposed solar plexus in her retreat before chivalrously drawing her shirt closed as she sat up fully.  

Cat wasn’t sure what to do. Her body was wound tighter than a drum and try as she might her brain had determined Kara’s elusive touch was the only way to satiate her. She waited until Kara moved off of her enough to push herself up higher on the couch they had fallen into, not bothering with her shirt as she ran her hands through her hair.

“I never said I didn’t like it rough.” Cat tried watching the smile that blossomed on Kara’s features not quite reach her eyes.

Kara pulled her hair aside, adjusting her glasses out of habit before dropping her head and rested her elbows on her thighs. “That’s not rough that’s discomfort.”

“Sex is never without discomfort Kara.” Cat winced internally as Kara flinched, chastising herself to be less blunt. “Especially... on a love seat despite the name.” She saw the small glimmer that time and felt the apprehensive tension in her body release. Even if the rest of it remained coiled low around her hips and throbbed incessantly, begging for the other woman’s affections.

“I know but this isn’t just sex or intimacy this is…” Kara caught herself, unsure why she was still holding back. Why the words confirming her identity were still so hard to say aloud to the woman to her right. Even if she believed Cat pretended, mostly, about not knowing. Neither of them had brought it up so blatantly since Cat told her to take her glasses off that one time forever ago.

Cat studied Kara openly, giving her the space to formulate her words without interruption.

“It's you.” Kara admitted, chancing a look at the other woman who raised an eyebrow in response. The woman could launch a thousand ships with that gesture alone. “I mean it's not _you_ , you like that you.”

The corner of Cat's mouth quirked slightly but still she remained silent.

Kara couldn't help herself, seeing Cat stretched out like her namesake, hair tousled, shirt half undone and skirt pulled up near to a level of indecency and that fuckable smirk. She felt her insides turn to molten liquid and in an effort to keep from hurting the woman Kara pushed up off the couch with a uncharacteristically frustrated grunt to put more space between them.  

“You’re not the only one.” Cat admitted under her breath watching Kara’s progress falter as she turned to regard her again. “If you want us to complicate it, I’m fairly certain were already in the thick of it.”

“I don’t want it to be. It...just is.”

Cat hmmed in lackadaisical agreement before undoing another button and stretching ever so slightly knowing Kara would memorize every single movement she made.

“ _Rao bless it”_ she thought, as the floral lace pattern of Cat’s exposed bra strained against her.

“Tell me one thing, Kara, one thing you want but were too afraid to tell me. No judgement.”

Kara’s chest caved at the request, her mind hurling itself a million miles an hour in a second. The nagging suspicion that Cat was fully aware of who she was, rising to the forefront. Somewhere her brain shorted out at the last second, be it the casual laze of Cat’s frame ready and wanting, or the fear of saying something else she wasn’t sure but, once she started she couldn’t stop herself.

“I’ve always wanted to know…”

Cat eyed her cautiously, careful to keep her expression impassive for fear of steering Kara in another, safer, direction.

“What it would feel like,” Kara stepped closer, watching the delicate thrum of Cat’s heart beat just a little bit faster in response to her. “For you to just… take me at your desk.”. The rest of her admittance came out in rush. “Ever since you made me sit in that damned chair bombarding me with all those questions. That’s all I could think about for weeks.”

Cat felt the unmistakable tension in her chest with each breath as Kara’s words formulated in her mind’s eye. She swallowed visibly, never taking her eyes off the other woman even as she moved. Cat drew herself up from the sofa, careful not to move too carelessly as she closed the distance between them.

“If I thought you would allow me to,” Cat started, reaching out ahead of herself so that her fingertips touched Kara first. She felt the other woman shudder beneath her touch as she flattened her palm across Kara’s chest. “I wouldn’t hesitate for a second.”

Kara let out the barest whimper of a sound as Cat’s fingers flexed against her. “You have all the power here.”

Cat’s eyes flickered up sharply with Kara’s whisper, not wavering until Kara actually looked at her.  Once Cat had Kara’s undivided attention, she gave a slow purposeful shake of her head.

“No I don’t.” She invaded Kara’s space, the air between them tinged with electricity, each breath bringing them closer and closer to each other. “That’s not what I want.”

“What do you want?”

“You, all of you…” Cat pushed up on the balls of her feet, breathing the other woman in. “May I kiss you?”

Kara barely nodded, remaining absolutely still.

Cat nosed her jaw affectionately before reaching up with her opposite hand so that she might direct Kara to her. Cat teased her lips across Kara's mouth, smiling faintly at the tender quiver of Kara's bottom lip as she caressed her features. Fingers flexed against Kara's chest as she used her for leverage, inching up just a little higher and flicking the underside of Kara's top lip with the end of her tongue. When Kara gasped Cat chased after the sound.

Kara's hand twisted around Cat’s hips, pulling her skirt up higher as Cat licked her way inside, committing every contour to memory. Fingers threaded into her hair, pulling her closer as Cat pressed her body flush against Kara's own. Kara breathed with an audible sigh as the taste of the other woman spiralled her brain into euphoria. She slid her hands around Cat’s waist, urging her closer with and small roll of her hips only to feel the difference of Cat’s fingers against her chest.

Cat sucked in a sharp breath, sucking Kara's bottom lip in between her teeth before worrying it between them and biting down, pressing the flat of her tongue against the captive swell before Kara pulled free.

“Tell me.” Cat nearly begged, lips fluttering against Kara's in their nearness before she arched her back rolling her hips against Kara's as if she were marking her. “That thing on your mind right now keeping you at bay.”

Kara moaned in the back of her throat, palming at Cat’s back, pulling at her shirt to keep from hurting her. “I don't want to hurt you.” Kara whispered, her legs growing weak as Cat’s mouth fit around her chin only to suck in another gasp as teeth bit down.

“You won't.” Cat uttered, dropping kisses across Kara's skin where she could find it. “Tell me…”

“I could…” Kara groaned, dragging her nails across Cat’s skin towards her sides causing the woman to tense and whimper as if proving her point. “Easily…”

“Tell me Kara, please.”

The sound of Cat’s shirt tearing instantly halted both women’s actions and Kara swore roughly before stepping back only to find that Cat refused to relinquish the distance.

“Cat -I.. I'm-”

“Don't apologize, never to me, never for that.” Cat took Kara's face in her hands, urging the woman to look at her. “I'm not afraid of you.” She watched her words dig in, pulling at Kara's emotions and cutting the remain threads holding her back to shreds. “I want that. I want this.” Cat pushed up against Kara's body, grazing her lips across Kara's own “I want-”

“I'm Supergirl.”

The words hung breathlessly between them like dying embers turning to ash.

“I know.” Cat said with a possessive lilt, tangling her hands into Kara hair and using her like an anchor.

Kara couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't breathe as Cat’s words struck her like a thunderbolt to the chest.

Their eyes locked and Cat made no effort to hide the emotion pooling in her eyes. She gave Kara a ghost of a smile, flexing her hands roughly in effort to pull Kara back to her.

“I know.” She repeated with a conviction unbefitting the hushed volume with which she spoke. “I've _always_ known.”


	2. The Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memories are in _italics_

The week passed just as Cat and Kara had. Like two ships in the night. The days felt rushed and full of all things CatCo ranging from the latest issue deadline to Kara’s mandatory assignments to keep her seat in the reporter den. The nights were no better, stolen away by an unpleasant level of business that kept Cat in her office far longer than she wanted and Kara clad in her suit for different reasons altogether.  
  
They had tried to find time for one another. Stolen moments around lunch, away from CatCo to avoid any temptations that might give cause to notifying HR. Truncated phone conversations that felt lacking in depth due in part to both women’s minds being preoccupied with their other responsibilities.  
  
Cat had found herself on more than one occasion drifting into the darker thoughts that crept in on her concerning her track record of relationships prior. How she was falling into the same vices ex-husband’s and various paramours had used, often spitefully, to sever all ties. Until Kara would show up, uninvited, unbidden. Somehow knowing preternaturally that Cat needed her. Needed the affirmation that Kara was not like any other before her.  
  
There was an entirely different level of confidence there when Kara hovered over her balcony in the dead of night. A power that Cat couldn’t help but be drawn to. Not because it was Supergirl, but because it was Kara embracing the whole of herself. The woman could bend steel with her bare hands, her exploits were all over the news every morning, she was the champion of National City, this otherworldly creature that, not unlike her cousin, was revered as a god by some and yet whenever Cat felt her resolve slip, there she was.  
  
It was intoxicating.  
  
Tempered only by the self-imposed restraint Kara still placed on herself, in and out of the cape. How easy it would have been. How careless and selfish to push and prod the other woman. To rile her up, use her, force her through this vulnerability Cat was privy to only to claim her, ruin her, conquer her. To reap the supposed reward, Cat had no disillusions a plethora of people would take a number just for the chance to try. All for the sake of their own pleasure over Supergirl.  Not Kara, not an actual living being, but of the sheer idea of fucking a god just to break them down.  
  
That was the most dangerous aspect. The knowledge that if Cat pushed hard enough, she could bend the other woman to her own carnal impulses even if it killed her.  
  
While it wouldn’t be a horrible way to go, it would damage both of them beyond any hope of repair.  
  
Kara wasn’t a conquest or a whim or some hyper-fantasized achievement to tally on a bedpost. She was... human. More so than Cat could compare to any other actual human. That was terrifying. Knowing from what little Kara had divulged of her true past, someone so broken still saw the good in all of it was enough to make Cat want to cry with how beautiful those broken parts were if she allowed herself.  
  
Kara wasn’t afraid of intimacy, of her more primitive natures. She was afraid of what allowing herself to relish in those parts of herself would do. Not when Cat saw her tap into those elements while saving the world. That was about survival and all the qualities Supergirl found worth defending in the world. It was when she was Kara; not the suit, not the symbol, not even the Kryptonian.  Just, Kara. Vulnerable and open, desperate to find that existential invariant of connection with another person willing to face every aspect, no matter how extraordinary or terrifying, and still love her.  
  
Cat recounted the time Kara had flung her from her own balcony. Only aware now, through Kara’s own admittance, that the woman she had been in those few days touched on a reality of who Kara was in the deepest parts of herself. It was a thought Cat herself had contemplated. The whole flip side of a Supergirl disillusioned. What little she had been privy to was sufficient enough to scare her, at that moment, but not enough to scare her away. She had made that unmistakably clear when Kara had shown back up on her balcony and apologized. When both of them had just lingered in the existence of one another.  
  
She knew more than anyone where Kara was at. Not so magnanimously from the perspective of Supergirl but enough to recognize the signals and to understand the devastation that other people can have or cause one another for the sake of their own selfishness. Kara’s inherent fear was trust. To willingly trust someone beyond even her existence as Supergirl. Trust they wouldn’t deceive, wouldn’t fear, wouldn’t leave, wouldn’t hate. Trust that expressions of devotion were not hollow promises. Trust that affection wasn’t a mask worn over manipulation. Trust they weren’t judged or placated to, that emotions and vulnerabilities wouldn’t be twisted into weapons to be used against them for convenience or spite.  
  
Cat saw the signs because she had been Kara. Allowed someone to put her in those precarious positions where another person cut her to the core. She had the scars both inside and out to prove it. As did others by her own callous approach when she herself had been young and naïve.  
  
Luckily, with what little progressive allowances they had made, Cat had yet to suffer anything beyond a few bruises or welts that lasted a few days too long. Every time they realized, or more Kara realized, it Cat saw the woman virtually prostrate herself in some kind of penance or guilt thereafter.  
  
With a deep sigh, Cat wrested herself from the roiling vortex of her inner mind. Swirling the dark liquid of her glass with a meditative lilt before delicately taking a sip. Her grimace was instant, driven from the sobering blaze of alcohol through the split in her bottom lip.  
  
A gift, ironically. One she had earned in the most wonderful way. Cat was no stranger to pain and intimacy. Sometimes she wanted it, sometimes she hadn’t and other times it couldn’t be helped. This time however it was her own fault despite Kara’s protests. Again Cat had tried so hard to reassure Kara of that only to have the woman slip further back to the start of their progress all over again.  
  
As it was, Cat hadn’t even seen her, in either form, in nearly two days and knew she had to adjust both of their thought processes on the matter. It wasn’t as if Cat needed sex. Many people confused the whole want and need factor. It was no deal breaker and Lord knew she had gone without it before now longer than she would admit. What she also knew, was how much Kara did. Not so much the sex, although Cat figured that was a larger part. She had wondered if Kara was actually a virgin but didn’t dare ask, not yet. Not now.  
  
It was the sheer simplicity of a safe physical connection with someone else. Someone trusted, maybe even loved. Cat was a subscriber to touch being the strongest sense. Not being able to allow oneself even that much without overthinking everything or worried one would shatter something into oblivion with no more effort than a thought was a kind of Hell she wouldn’t wish even on her worst enemy.

Kara swore at herself, throwing her bag down and nearly tripping over herself as she dug out her phone as it rang away at her. She nudged the errant strands out of her hair looking at the view screen only to feel her shoulders drop when she saw her sister’s name instead of who she had hoped was calling.  
  
She swiped the screen to the left, firing off a text that unless it required Supergirl she’d catch up with Alex later in the weekend. She had enough on her plate as it was.  All of which were continuously nudged aside by thoughts of Cat. Or more to the absence of her over the past few days. Which was her own fault to a larger degree. There had been ample opportunity to see one another both in and outside of work.  
  
Sort of. That had been a slight stretch. Quarterly budget meetings and deadlines had eaten into that more than either woman liked but the last couple of days were entirely Kara’s choice. As she flopped down on the couch Kara’s mind couldn’t help but throw her back to that night on Cat’s penthouse balcony. They had started out innocently enough with dinner, easy conversation and a drink or two until Cat had suggested they move outside. Citing that being cooped up in the office day after day, especially this week had made her feel restricted and stifled.  
  
As Kara laid her head back on the couch, it instantly reminded her of Cat stretching out over her. Assuring her between delicate kisses that grew bolder with every word. Continually inquiring if Kara was all right if she was comfortable, she even went so far as to redirect Kara’s hands when she squeezed too tight or dug in a little harder than intended. Kara hadn’t wanted to stop, she felt safe and her confidence on the matter blossomed the further along they went.

  
  
_Cat nestled Kara back into the cushions of some ridiculous outdoor furniture, one hand firmly coiled around the iron frame as the other tossed Cat’s shirt aside. When she first felt the other woman’s bare skin skimming across her own exposed torso she nearly came right there. Cat’s touch was firm, tender with a raw edge that set Kara’s nerves on fire. She let out_ a shivering _exhale when the heat of Cat’s arousal settled against her bare skin when she straddled her. Even_ through _Cat’s clothing, it seemed like the woman was melting into her._  
  
_Cat braced herself on the back of the couch, undulating her hips against the tension of Kara’s abs with a decadent moan she painted against Kara’s mouth. Whispered phrases passed between them, ensuring Kara was ok and that Cat was equally fine to continue. For both their wellbeing, Kara bent her arm behind her head wrapping it around the frame as she pressed up against Cat’s body urging her on._  
  
_Fingers traced up along Kara’s arm, palming at her skin before settling over the hand bound around the back of the furniture grounding the both of them. Cat noticed the give in the metal caught within Kara’s grasp and seized her mouth in the same instant. Pulling her focus with the languid fondling of her tongue and the tightening of her own hand around Kara’s for encouragement._  
  
_Cat tightened her legs around Kara’s frame, only to feel her knees leave the depths of the cushions with Kara’s next thrust against her. Her free hand rubbed up against the center of Kara’s chest, fanning out where her sigil would have normally lived as she maintained her balance._  
  
_“Easy...” Cat whispered, feeling the overexertion declare itself in unexpected little stutters each time Kara lifted her hips against her. She flexed her hand over Kara’s chest, looking down at her through the drape of her hair never once looking away from wide blue eyes as she altered her body weight enough to settle directly within Kara’s lap._  
  
_Kara’s body surged and shuddered beneath her as she relaxed her full weight against the other woman, letting their bodies acclimate to one another around heavy breaths and spontaneous tremors._  
  
_Kara swore her heart would come right out of her chest as Cat fell further down her body. Nerves arcing perilously as the woman pressed against her, pulling at her insides while simultaneously pouring molten lead across her hips and into her core. Fingertips teased along the base of her throat, rubbing in tender circles to pull her back down to the ground._  
  
_“Kara...” Cat implored, her voice sincere and rich. “Kara look at me…”_  
  
_Kara swallowed visibly, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as the thrum of Cat’s knuckles traced across the column of her throat. She focused on the sensation, despite the throbbing of Cat’s sex against her own where she had yet to move, struggling to sustain her attention.  After another series of moments, Kara opened her eyes again and stared at Cat where she almost seemed to hover over her._  
  
_“I’m going to move again.” Cat instructed gently, thumbing at Kara’s bottom lip as she acknowledged her.  “Breathe…”_  
  
_Kara nodded, adapting her grasp on the furniture when she craved nothing more than to reach up and pull Cat to her. Instead, she relished in the sensation of Cat’s remaining hand squeezing harder around her._  
  
_Cat moved her hips slowly, pushing down against Kara and forcing a sharp gasp from her before rolling backward. Her rhythm was slow and deliberate, setting her hand back against the flat of Kara’s chest for support. Cat held the other woman’s gaze, maintaining the sensual pace when Kara matched it._  
  
_Words failed her but Cat had heard Kara just the same if the small string of nods was any indicator. Kara drove her hips up in slightly sharper bursts, making Cat gasp before following her slower rhythm back down, her lungs aching from the effort of simply breathing as Cat rubbed herself against her._  
  
_Kara watched as Cat’s skin seemed to catch fire from the inside, turning various shades of pink and red before she dropped forward and shorted out her mind with a searing kiss. Kara twisted the metal in her grasp while Cat emptied a series of broken cries into her throat. She knew the other woman was holding back, keeping herself from falling over that last little edge so that Kara might instead._  
  
_“It’s okay,” Cat whispered between kisses, wincing not from pain but the pleasure churning through her body in waves on every restrained thrust of Kara against her._  
  
_“I’m right here..” She couldn‘t help the pull of a smile when an unmistakable flutter coursed through Kara’s body beneath her and despite her own aching muscles, tempered Kara’s rhythm guiding her through her body‘s insistence to move harder and faster._  
  
_Their hands broke free of the back of the couch, the twisted metal still held in Kara’s grasp as her head bent back against her will. Her hips drove up and up and up with intense little bursts that stretched Cat’s muscles deliciously. She wrapped her arms underneath Kara’s back, laying herself over the arc of her as the woman came undone in her arms in almost complete silence. Cat rode out every tremor, every whimper, every single rupture of Kara’s nerve endings._  
  
_All at once Cat was weightless only to come crashing back down onto the furniture. She heard the clatter of metal against her patio followed by the trembling grasp of Kara’s fingers tangling into her hair. Cat barely registered the words spilling forth from Kara‘s lips and silenced their onslaught with all the pent up passion still wound tight around her insides. Kara sat up in her arms, pulling her closer, losing herself in the other woman’s affections until a sharp gasp pulled them apart._  
  
_Kara tasted metal, her brow furrowing before she looked up at Cat whose fingers came away from her bottom lip tinged red._

  
  
The shrill chime of her phone tore Kara from her memories, along with the swell of guilt that had threatened right after.  
  
“Alex I told you, I’ve got deadlines, and this week has been I dunno what but unless something is on fire-”  
  
“Nothing’s on fire… yet”  
  
Kara sat bolt upright as Cat’s voice wrapped around her ear as if she had been right there on the couch with her.  
  
“Miss- Cat! I didn’t, I, my sister she’s been-”  
  
“You don’t need to explain. _Miss Kara_.”  
  
Cat raised an eyebrow at the sound of a thump followed by Kara swearing to who Cat assumed was her god. “Kara?”  
  
“I’m here. I just…”  
  
“You dropped the phone didn’t you?”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
Cat couldn’t help the smile that pulled at her lips, eyes turning to the skyline with a distant hope. “Maybe...you’d like to go out with me tomorrow? I know we both have certain other responsibilities with work but-”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Cat’s smile broadened as she tucked herself back onto the very furniture she made Kara promise she wouldn’t replace. “One thirty, I’ll pick you up.”  
  
“Oh..okay.” Kara lingered in the silence for a moment unsure if she should hang up or- “Cat?”. She heard the woman hum at her to continue. “About the past couple of days. I just-”  
  
“Kara?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Deep breath.” Cat listened, taking in her own advice until she heard the huff of an exhale on the other end. “Get some sleep.”  


 


	3. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning the mention of sex toys are littered here. Nothing drastic but enough to warrant the warning just in case one has bypassed that whole nsfw fic part

Kara slipped easily into the passenger’s seat closing the door with a small thump before looking over at the driver.  

“Sleep well?”

Kara looked the other woman over, unable to find articulate words in English. It wasn’t anything she had seen Cat wear at work yet still held that executive quality that followed Cat no matter what day it was or where she was going. She sat in the driver’s seat like it was a throne. One hand on the wheel, the other arm casually draped across the middle console, completely at ease with herself.

“Somewhat.” It wasn’t an outright lie, but it wasn’t exactly the truth either. Kara buckled her seatbelt and shifted slightly, looking over herself thankful she had hidden her t-shirt beneath a thin sweater.

“You look fine.” Cat allowed, checking her side mirror before pulling back onto the street.

“I wasn’t sure how to dress. No context and no luxury of leaving from work.”

Cat smirked faintly, easily snagging Kara’s fingers as if she did it all the time before linking them together atop the console. Kara glanced over, stretching her fingers to allow Cat a better grip which she took instead of pulling away.

“The only one you’ll have to impress is me.” Cat squeezed gently, feeling the warmth of Kara’s skin permeate her own. “You could wear a gunny sack and while distasteful, I’d be impressed.”

“You did not just use the words gunny sack.” Kara chuckled, relaxing in her seat as they wove back through the depths of the city. 

“I’m not all polish and gold Little Bird.” Cat teased as she navigated them back towards the area of National City reserved for people like Cat and higher.

Kara watched through the window as low rise, lower-income gave way to big money and extravagance. Already feeling her nerves bristle. Sensing her unease, Cat drew her hand up, placing the barest of kisses across her knuckles.

“Trust me?” Her voice was a gentle reminder that Kara held all the power here. This was about her. Not something for show or posterity.

“With my life.”

The answer caught Cat unexpectedly, pulling at threads holding her heart together. She eased the car into a shallow parking garage, taking the first spot as if her name were printed on the curbside. She swallowed thickly, drawing her sunglasses off before leveling her gaze on Kara.

The other woman looked almost apologetic until Cat leaned closer and invaded her space. “You give me far too much.”

Kara started to apologize, her words colliding with Cat’s lips instead. The sentiment behind the action stole Kara’s breath away and colored her cheeks. Fingertips strayed across her jaw as Cat sat back enough to look at her again.

“I’m not saying don’t. I’m asking for patience, so I can fully accept it.”

Kara nodded slowly, holding Cat’s gaze for another long moment before they drifted apart.

“Grab my jacket, will you?”

Kara nodded again, snagging the impossibly soft leather coat from the back before stepping out of the car. Cat was beside her in a few strides, offering her back to the other woman. With ease Kara slid the thing on, smoothing out the back as Cat pulled her hair free.

“Now,” Cat began with a clearer tone. “May I hold your hand?”

Kara looked struck for a second glancing down at the suggested limb before opening up her palm.

“We can take this any way you want. I know who I am to this city, just like it knows that other you-”

“I’m not afraid to be seen with you, with or without the cape, like this. Apprehensive, but only because of what some people might want to do.”

Cat nodded, tightening her hand around Kara’s where their fingers were threaded. “You’re not the only one with enemies Kara.” She nudged the other woman gently, pulling her along until they were shoulder to shoulder and out on the sidewalk.

“We have at least two hours unless you feel uncomfortable or anything.”

“Where are we going?”

Cat smirked gently, easing Kara into the first building they came upon.

A well-suited man who made a motion for his associate to lock the doors greeted them once someone else confirmed their appointment.

“Miss Grant, so lovely to see you. It’s been too long.”

Kara looked around, seeing the nondescript, high polish modern decor presenting as a facade to whatever it was behind the lush velvet draperies a few feet ahead.

“And this must be miss Kara. Lovely, welcome to Erotes’ Aerie. As requested, Cheshire is just beyond the veil. She’ll help you however you need, just let her know.”

“Thank you, Mason.” Cat felt Kara’s grasp tighten as she accepted Cat’s lead.

As they passed through the velvet shroud, the calming essence of jasmine and something earthy and grounding greeted them. Soothing the last frays of Kara’s nerves while clearing her mind.

“I meant what I said Kara, no matter what, if you want to leave, just tell me.”

Kara furrowed her brow somewhat, almost reaching up to tip her glasses down to see through the walls to prepare herself with Cat’s constant reassurances that they could leave on her order. As the larger room opened to her, she came to an abrupt halt.

“Oh…”

Kara truly had no words in any language that could describe the enormity of what revealed itself to her. The lobby space, which had recalled scenes of a luxury hotel check-in counter had been far more deceptive in its frontage for what stretched beyond it. Cat studied Kara with meticulous concern, catching sight of Cheshire on the fringe of her vision. For her merit, the other woman remained stock still across the room. Offering the barest of nods in understanding towards Cat and her companion.

Kara remained in place for another minute taking in her surroundings with an intrigued sense of reverence. Fingers absently sliding free of Cat’s grasp as she stepped forward just enough to turn around and marvel at the varied architectures. She traced the natural designs woven through vines into the shape of animals and diverse Nouveau influenced styles.  Simple curved shapes and lines that implied perpetual movement exhibited all four Earthly elements, further emphasized by the play of light and darkness in the accentuating fixtures and recesses. 

Stylized organic forms with a complete lack of distinction between structure and ornament pitching towards the abstract embraced a modern and eroticized aspect of Rococo principal tethering one form of architecture to the next. Gothic blind arching marked a variety of themed alcoves laden with an array of wares Kara didn’t even know existed on Earth. Cast iron window tracery reinforced back-lit Tiffany-style lancet panels that depicted all forms of sensuous pleasures. The rigid stone facade giving way to the vigorous profusion of curves, counter curves, undulations and other components that dominated the surrounding interior with their ornament while still showcasing the actual purpose of the store instead of overpowering it.

The design was almost theatrical with its niche, picturesque detail seamlessly traversing the space with a modest complication of industry reclaimed by nature, man versus beast, restraint and indulgence. The rigor of iron that inevitably yielded to the craftsman’s desire to flow into gilded stucco and polished wooden carvings that virtually breathed with their own life.  

Bold accents of color and recessed lighting enveloped her, furniture accents of high-polished wood complimented by delicate filigree evocative of an age long forgotten drew her further forward. Ornate rugs muted her steps, spread out across an expanse of marble and as she trailed her eyes upward as she gasped breathlessly. Immediately filled with the thrill of flying at the exact moment the sun waned and the scatter of stars radiated through the void.

There was an actual illusionistic ceiling painting pulling at the artist inside her. It’s concealed lighting immersed the whole of the room in an intimate warmth lending the impression of a candlelit sanctuary all of it culminating mutually to establish an impression of surprise, reverence and wonder on the first view and it worked effortlessly.

In a word, the place was breathtaking in its fused architecture alone. Instantly making one feel at ease while imparting a sense of luxury set aside for royalty.  For a fleeting second, Kara felt an uncharacteristic wave of nostalgia as impressions of Krypton flitted through her mind’s eye.

Fingers wandered across the first object of furniture, sinking into decadent velvet swollen to capacity around what Kara could only guess was some kind of feather down. It was so ambiguous in its intimacy that one only realized all manner of sex toys and accompanying eroticism enveloped them as an afterthought.

Once the awe receded and the absolute understanding sank in, Kara couldn’t help but look everywhere while looking nowhere at the same time. Her chest tightened and her face grew warm. This place was nothing like where Alex had dragged her months ago to buy a gag gift for one agent at the D.E.O. about to get married.

The neon-lit building with its rolling grille window protectors barely obscuring the excessive novelty treatment of its display and the overall impact was like strolling into a frat house the morning after homecoming compared to the palace of decadence that served more like an invitation rather than a consolation.

She hadn’t even realized she was holding her breath until the caress of Cat’s fingers against the back of her hand startled her into breathing. Fingers fit themselves between hers again, rubbing her palm a little firmer into the velvet beneath their joined touch before Cat pressed herself against Kara’s side in support.

“I know it’s overwhelming.” Cat offered softly, eyes straying to the slight press of Kara’s hand in acknowledgment. “We don’t have to stay-”

“I want to,” Kara asserted, just as surprised as Cat when the words registered as having been said aloud.  

“My intention, before your mind goes any further on its own, is simply to give you options to contemplate. We’re not here to play games or test boundaries,” When Kara turned to look at her Cat couldn’t help the smirk that spanned her lips or the bite of arousal that ricocheted through her with the unspoken implication. "Yes, that can be an option, but not right now and not this occasion.”

“We’re here for you, essentially. There is an us in there to consider for sure but-”

“Thank you.”

Cat looked struck, as Kara’s weight pitched against her and her eyes turned glassy. With a slight nudge, Cat placed the tenderest of kisses against Kara’s mouth.

“Don’t thank me yet,” Cat sighed before sliding back down.

There was a polite noise just behind them, causing the two to turn as Cheshire gave an apologetic look before offering a small tray she set on the nearest table with an array of drinks and canapes.

“I don’t mean to interrupt, but you both seem to require a little something to unwind. Take your time, remember you’re safe here. I’ll be right over there and don’t be afraid, or ashamed to ask questions. That’s what we’re all here for. “

“How many,” Kara’s voice caused the woman to hesitate in her retreat as Kara gestured vaguely. “I mean how extensive is-”

“There are seven floors. This is our presentation floor, where we have a little taste of everything. From the top down we have our eatery, our educational and seminar space, the library, apparel, housewares, this floor which houses our collection of toys, tools and general merchandise and below us is our workshop and private reserve rooms.”

“That’s... impressive.”

Cheshire smiled cordially, stepping a half step closer. “Our intention is to help you with you. Anyone can sling a dildo for a quick buck and call it a day. At Erotes’ we find that considerably irresponsible and prefer to cater to the individual as they should be, because everybody is extraordinarily unique.”

“Cheshire is one of the best retinues here, aside from the owner.”

“Thank you, Miss Cat. Take your time, I’ll be nearby.” With a small nod, the woman stepped aside, retiring to a small desk behind the main counter.

Cat turned to Kara anew, combing her features as the woman proceeded to look around absently. “Any place you want to start or would you like to just sit and take it in longer or-”

“Which ones do you already own?” Kara asked softly, swallowing her nervousness down before chancing a look back at the other woman.

Cat’s expression remained impassive. “What makes you think I own anything?”

Kara lifted an eyebrow giving Cat an incredulous look.

Cat smirked openly before granting a small nod. “Point made.” She glanced around the floor, gaze narrowing in on a dark lacquer polished display case across the way. She questioned for a moment what Kara might interpret into the first item she had narrowed in on and if it would detour her explorations and experience or embolden it.

With a gentle nudge, she ushered Kara forward only to take the lead by their still entangled fingertips. Where Kara thought they might have stopped or examined a few things she felt drawn to or imagined Cat had in her personal collection, nothing prepared her for where they stopped.

The bejeweled platinum cross set into an actual crown adorned with pearls captured her attention first. She had seen Cat wearing something extremely similar countless times at work in the shape of a key with similar exaggerations. Given its extravagance, Kara figured it was just some kind of statement piece. Realizing how it correlated with what she saw[**](https://www.colinburnjewelryart.com/the-ruse) on display atop its own throne-like pedestal, it was most definitely a statement and one only someone like Cat Grant would dare to carry out.

Kara stepped further forward while Cat hovered in place, holding her breath.  She could almost make out her own reflection in the mirror polish tip. The full length of the lavish vibrator was cast in what looked like high polished silver resembling something like a royal scepter. Strewn with diamonds and blue sapphires flush set into nearly the whole shaft itself and smoothed down seamlessly.  

Queen of National City indeed.

Cat stood just beside the other woman, watching every minuscule movement Kara made. She narrowed her gaze curiously as Kara tucked her chin down, looking over the rim of her glasses before turning to look back at Cat.

“It’s hollow.” Kara looked confused and Cat couldn’t help the small smirk that blossomed before wrapping an arm around Kara’s waist and leaning into her as she looked back at the showcased piece.

“It’s not the real one.” Cat explained, side-eying the other woman as she drifted a little closer to her ear. “The real one is in a private vault at home.”

Kara looked back at the vibrator, head tilting just so as Cat continued.

“I can promise you, mine is made of platinum, with very real precious gemstones and most definitely isn’t hollow.”

The words touched Kara in two separate ways. 

One on the side of curiosity. 

There was something royally intriguing about what a toy like that would feel like to use. Not only because of its intended purpose but of what it instilled in a person knowing the materials it had been crafted from.

Thus producing the second realization. 

Everything in this place went beyond a level of affordability Kara knew she was capable of. This 'fit for a Queen' vibrator wasn’t the first thing that had drawn her to explore furtheri. Its extravagance alone would have detoured her beyond the aesthetic nature of it. The fact Cat genuinely owned it and kept it in some private vault only confirmed with a staunch reality how far apart in scale their worlds were.  

Something reflected only in the contrast of Kara as Supergirl to Cat’s humanness; even that was a difference of their actual species, not financial standing. Kara Danvers did not exist in that world, although for all intents and purposes she should. Were this Krypton, she would have been in the thick of it. Without want for anything or applied effort.

Cat’s chest caved ever so slightly when Kara slipped out of her grasp. The other woman turned away from her, looking out over the room again as if seeing it anew although the awe and wonder of it all were replaced with something else.  

“What’s wrong?”

Kara chewed on her bottom lip slightly, glancing to a nearby shelf of toys, drawing a solid metal plug from its stand. She thumbed over the outer grip, fingering the solid loop before turning back towards Cat.

“I...please, please don’t think I’m ungrateful or even hesitant because of intimacy issues or something way too deep to work through with sex toys.”

“But?” Cat cautioned, eyeing how Kara continued to turn the plug over in her other hand.

“I… I’m not sure I can let you get me anything from here.” The expression on Cat’s face made Kara immediately step back into her. “Please, Cat don’t go there. It’s not because of you, or your money I mean it is but-”

Cat drew back again, stepping further back as she fought the darker parts of herself threatening to overtake her sense of logic.

“Cat I swear it’s not like that.” Kara recognized the flare of rejection. The vulnerability that slipped past Cat’s eyes and with each step her usual mask rose a little higher.

Kara reached for her then, careful not to grab so much as hover, allowing Cat to turn her hand up before touching her. Kara drew Cat with her, setting them both down on a nearby couch, or at least what seemed like one.

“Im so sorry Kara” Cat started, instantly hushed by Kara’s fingertips.

“No apologies. Cat this, this entire day already has been a gift. You, this place, all... these things. I mean some are terrifying sure but others,” Kara’s cheeks tinged darker for a moment as she caught sight of a few toys in her eye line that had already pulled her curiosity and provided fuel for nights alone for eons. “I would want nothing more than to spend discovering everything about for hours with you.”

Cat straightened slightly with that admittance, swallowing visibly.

“I know you’re trying, and succeeding in helping me but Cat, honestly. I don’t even want to know how much that vault locked vibrator cost you. This place, while I’m sure has things that are in an everyday person’s range, I just... I feel like it would be-”

“Too much?”

Kara shook her head, zeroing in on part of where Cat’s mind had gone. That an expectation would be centered on anything Cat might even think of procuring for her. Not because of want or even sexual discovery, but of obligation. 

“A waste.”

Cat appeared even more puzzled and squared up to question or argue the point.

“Remember, that time you fired me?”

“I would never, not-”

“You said.” Kara interrupted, “you couldn’t handle the responsibility of someone else’s life in danger because I was working as your assistant.”

“That’s not what I said.”

“No, not exactly. What you meant was how you could not fathom being the reason because of what you demanded of me as your assistant as causing Supergirl not being able to save someone. I didn’t quite understand that because I wanted to be your assistant and to be Supergirl. I needed it, just like I still need to work at CatCo and still be Supergirl at the same time. I understand you now. In a different context of course but, I get it.”

Cat let out a gradual breath, letting Kara’s words marinate within her. She felt fingers flex around her hand reassuringly before Kara scooted closer.

“I love, beyond all measure, what you’re trying to do.”

Cat felt the unpreventable sense of a ‘ _ but _ ’ coming on and braced herself. What she hadn’t been expecting was the caress of skin warmed metal against her palm. The rounded tip of the plug Kara had yet to surrender twirled against her suggestively. Kara palmed the toy into Cat’s grasp letting the woman acclimate to the weight before her brow furrowed slightly at the variation in texture causing her to look down.

Kara let her hand drift away, leaving the toy within Cat’s grasp and instantly detected the rapid upstart of her pulse and the catch of her breath.

The rounded spade-like shape was now warped with indentations along its shortened shaft where Kara’s fingers had been. The toy itself held a minor curve where there was none prior and Cat couldn’t help the lust driven thought that flashed through her mind as her hand wrapped around it almost perfectly. Her expression must have registered given Kara’s closer approach that allowed Cat to rest her hand and the toy against Kara’s thigh.

“I’m going to break just about anything you would buy me.” Kara whispered as Cat’s ribs expanded to capacity at the realization and possibility that sentence invoked.

“I know they won’t let you return them. Not without some serious questions even if they did.”

Cat tightened her grip around the toy, suppressing the small shudder that coursed through her as the digits dipped into the new grooves Kara had put into it with the barest amount of effort. A litany of thoughts spiraled through her mind and she waited for them to subside before daring to look up at the other woman.

“What if I said it didn’t matter?”

“It still does to me and even if I were to buy something instead, I’d still worry I’d destroy it.”

Cat licked her lips, feeling her throat close in a bit at the idea.

“I’m not sure I could even argue government funds for development’s sake either.”

Cat laughed, a short burst of a sound that wound down into a kind of purr that caused Kara to smile and the sudden tension between them to ease.

“Probably not, though I have seen some expenses from a few government officials that might say otherwise.”

“Cat.”

“Not saying any names, I’m just offering it up.”

“Still. I, honestly, sincerely mean it when I say I would want nothing more than to try a good half of the things in here with you but not if you have to mortgage your beach house to front it.”

“Nonsense, I’d just sell a few cars from my collection “

Kara gave Cat a warning look before the woman took her hand back, squeezing firmly.

“What do you want to do?” Cat’s tone was genuine as was her expression, again relinquishing all the choice to Kara.

Kara drew in a deep breath, taking in the surrounding room all over again with the same curiosity Cat had first seen in her. “I’d still like to look around. Seems a shame not to, really. This place is... fucking amazing.”

“Kara.”

The woman rose an eyebrow at her with her admonishment. “It is, just like you are.”

“Flatterer”

Kara smiled faintly, leaning forward as she placed the barest of kisses against Cat’s lips. “Thank you, I mean it Cat. No one has ever taken me into consideration like this.”

“That’s unfortunate.” Cat whispered, reaching up to flatten her hand against Kara’s chest feeling the outline of her crest beneath her sweater.

Kara was quick to press her own hand over Cat’s, not to stifle her reaction to what she was feeling but to encourage her to explore what lay beneath her fingers.

Cat swallowed thickly, curling her fingers enough to see the edge of her crest, tracing the symbol there before drawing her hand away for fear of exposing the woman despite the relative safety of the space that would have permitted her to do so. Were Kara anyone else.

“Stay here.” Cat requested waiting until Kara nodded before she stood. With ease she crossed the room, pulling Cheshire’s attention as the two had an entire conversation in silence. Kara wouldn’t have listened regardless, selectively tuning out her surroundings was almost second nature anymore.

Kara watched Cheshire as she stood from her desk, taking the ruined toy with her Cat had provided before crossing the room and disappearing into an alcove along the far wall. Her attention shifted drastically when Cat came to stand in front of her again, fully obscuring her view unless she used her powers to literally see through her.

Kara offered a small smile, pushing to a stand before Cat stepped into her space, setting her hands along Kara’s waist as the two just settled into one another.

“What if I have questions?”

“There’s a button on the counter, if we need her we call her. That simple.”

Kara gave a small nod, moving waves of Cat’s hair away from her face. “Any other items you’d like to share with me in that collection of yours?”

Cat smirked wryly. “You think I have a collection now?”

“The thought had occurred to me, yes.”

Cat hummed giving a lazy series of nods. “You might be surprised.”

“Either way.”

Cat chuckled softly, nudging Kara easily. “This isn’t about me Kara. I’ll make you a deal though.”

“Oh?”

Cat nodded. “You look around, I’ll follow and if I do have anything you find intriguing, I’ll give you a fully detailed and unedited opinion driven review on the matter.”

“Deal.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [**The vibrator in reference is the Pearl Royal and yes it is indeed a million dollar vibrator.](https://www.colinburnjewelryart.com/the-ruse)


	4. The App

Kara easily crossed the threshold of the elevator, slated for her desk. Coffee in hand doughnut in her mouth. She grabbed her assignments folder for the day and made her way through the throng of other reporters. Before plopping down at her seat. She dug out her laptop and nearly covered over the sealed envelope on her desk. With a small frown she adjusted, nudging the envelope into her lap before powering up her computer.

Munching away she turned the thing over, eyeing Cat’s bold script in red realizing these were her final edits or full on rejections before print. She finished her breakfast easily, unbinding the thread of the envelope before tearing the seal at the top. With a glance inside she couldn’t help the curiousness of seeing a small red post-it stuck to the first article.

She eased the stack out, prying the uncharacteristic note off before setting the bulk of paper aside to review later. She ran her gaze over the letters.

“ _Download this to your phone.”_

The name of an app followed it, one she didn’t recognize along with a login and password before the word “ _DESTROY_ ” glared up at her.

Kara glanced around before looking back to the note. With a practiced ease she knocked a few of the final edits from her desk before scooting back enough to lean down and gather them back up. She committed the login to memory before blasting the post-it to oblivion, closing her hand around the spark of flame to smother it. She poised her fist over her trashcan before blowing a quick burst of air freezing and scattering the bits of ash into the can. Satisfied there was absolutely nothing left of it she grabbed her articles and sat up.

“Danvers.”

Snapper nearly made her drop them all over again as she pushed her glasses back into place.

“Sir?”

“Consider a file holder or something.” He deadpanned before making his way to his small space of an office that was just a desk surrounded in glass partitions and a slider for a door.

She eyed him carefully before organizing her things, while absently searching for the app and downloading it to her phone paying very careful attention to her surroundings versus her phone itself. There was a strict cell phone policy in the reporter den. If you had a call, you got up and moved away to take it. Being seen on the phone better have comprised going through source materials or photographic notes to pass onto the art department. Otherwise they were considered a distraction or a means to steal someone else’s lead.

Kara turned her phone over then, shifting her focus to the stack of articles on her desk starting with Cat’s final edits knowing these would filter through the weeks editions where needed. Most of her columns were editorials at best, with thin mentions in the contents that rarely breaching the third or fourth page. Either way, she’d take what she could get, after all Clark hadn’t become the Planets top reporter in a day.

Cat kicked her feet off her desk, straightening her jacket as she stood, grabbing the dictionary that served as third current budget and her phone before rounding her desk. The weekend had been refreshing both to her mood and outlook. While she and Kara hadn’t really explored anything physical further beyond their current boundaries, they had taken the time to connect on a whole other level.

Cat was a stickler for a story and Kara was rife with them. From her childhood growing up on another planet with a privilege even the one percent here on Earth couldn’t rival, to the turmoil of rediscovery of herself through the filter of a humble and tragic adolescence. It was an odd way to bond, finding the comparisons and contrasts across each other’s life journeys that had led them to be the people they were.

It was almost kismet when one broke it all down. From the moment they met it was hard to negotiate within one’s mind how the two of them wouldn’t have ended up where they were now with one another. Down to the shared coexistence of the two of them juggling their larger-than-life personas. Kara had pointed out, even without superhuman abilities Cat Grant and the Cat she knew at home were equal to Kara herself and Supergirl.

Not that their little excursion to The Aerie hadn’t been influential. It had been outright inspiring, dangerously so. Here, Cat had been wrestling with their differences in origin and outlook and experience until Kara drove home rather pointedly that she was she older of the both of them. Cat hadn’t voiced her concern on that front until that point and with Kara’s further exposition on the matter any guilt or cliche driven doubt flitted away.

It was that dangerous streak Kara instilled in her that had given her cause to be so bold this particular Monday. A thought the vague rubbing of the silicone molded around her so intimately only bolstered. While she had removed the penetrative add on, it was still something to get used to if she moved too much. She had fully intended on waiting until she had pilfered Kara from the building with an excuse for lunch only to register how difficult it might prove to slip the thing in place within the confines of a public bathroom.  

With a quiet sigh she made her way out of her office, easily crossing the floor at the pace she had settled on for now. Thankful the meeting in question required her to sit and listen instead of stand and present. That would have warranted another trip to her en suite to remove the thing.  As it was, her original plan on lunch would have to be postponed an hour or two given yesterday’s unplanned development relating to CatCo. There was a reason she had lawyers and their associates on retainer twenty-four hours among others.

Cat crossed the main floor, cutting a path right down the center of the room while systematically drawing the entire room with her in her wake. As the silicone nibs caught her again, she cleared her throat and assured herself it was all worth it in the end as she slid into the conference room. She dropped the budget report on the conference table soundly, immediately pulling the attention of the room before easing into her chair as of it were a throne.

“All right everybody, it is a rare occurrence I have an entire morning for this. Let’s get on with it. Jason, you’re up.”  She flipped the book of a budget open to the section they had left off on Friday and leaned back as the room scrambled to sit while Jason nearly dropped his presentation across the floor. Cat scanned her eyes just beyond him, noting the time and initiating her own variation of a countdown.

 

Kara stretched as she slid back into her seat, letting her chair glide until her leg caught the inside of the desk. She scooted forward slightly, glancing up at the surrounding monitors hung from the ceiling and almost wished the day was more exciting. Almost. She knew not to will trouble to find her. It would come around soon enough. Even still, the news day overall was all but vacant. Almost as if the city was taking a collective moment to breathe. Normally she would have used a day like today to catch up on anything her exploits as Supergirl had pushed aside.  However, her little weekend out with Cat had proved to be inspiring once she had returned home, enabling her to get a jump start on her upcoming week as a result.

That inspiration was clearly being carried forward as she thumbed over her finished articles for the day and those she had revised after she had reviewed Cat’s final edits. There was never a guarantee that any one of her articles would be considered, but it was nice just the same to see the woman’s bold script marking her columns. Her thoughts drifted to the note from this morning. She had an inkling of an idea that Cat had wanted to have lunch out with her. The suggestion had at least been offered on Sunday when Cat had declined her own offer out because of some work thing that had come up. Cat had promised to make up for it at some point today which served as another stepping stone towards their relationship. Or more their relationship and how revealing they were willing to be with it beyond their typical means.

There was a genuine appreciation because despite who they were, in or out of work, there was hardly any consideration given to the two women actually being in a relationship.  That was more likely than not because of their history. The world had seen Cat with Kara in her presence for years. Initially, it had been daunting, especially seeing her photograph, in or out of focus on the front page of less reputable outlets.  Just over Cat’s shoulder with the standard scandalous headline to the theme of another member in Cat’s court.

There had even been a poll at one time about how long Kara would last, she still had that one framed in her apartment. Overall, It was gossip and fodder, and there had been at least one tabloid that implicated the two as being more than just a CEO and an assistant.  It was so fleeting in her memory she often had wondered if Cat had been responsible for the near immediate lack of additional tabloids or gossip columns to that suggestion thereafter.

Once Kara had surpassed six months, it wasn’t even worth a footnote anymore.  Although she thought it was rather amusing when she received a random bouquet and a congratulation card after her first year.  Either way, Cat had a new assistant now, and given that Kara was still working at CatCo she had merely assumed that the Queen of National City and her Court weren’t worth the news circulation.

Not with so many people fawning over Supergirl and her exploits anymore.  There was an irony there that was not lost on Kara with that. No different from Superman working for the Daily Planet.  She smirked faintly, musing over the adage of finding something where one least expects it or something like that.

With another glance to the clock and no sounds behind her signaling Cat was in her office, she settled back into her chair and let out a puff of an exhale.  She looked around the reporter den, noting its slim to none complement of coworkers which was standard given the time of day. Just as she thought to get up and go find food herself, she caught the edge of her phone peeking out from the mass of revisions she had finished.

Kara eyed the room again, feeling a twinge of anticipation and curiosity slinking down her spine as she reached for her phone and drew the pattern of her name in Kryptonese to unlock it. She sat forward just enough so that anyone passing through would assume she was hard at work on her laptop as she thumbed to the next screen in search of the app she had downloaded earlier. She knew she would hear anyone’s approach if she remained mindful of it with having her phone out in the reporter den and tapped the little red icon.

The standard login screen popped up once the app itself loaded, and she keyed in the proper credentials before a load bar appeared. Part of her wondered if this was a test run of some new CatCo social media feature she was supposed to test until the screen appeared draped over in red silk.

The app’s namesake wrote itself out before losing another smaller bar that signalled she was connected. Unsure of the content Kara checked that her phone was on silent before exploring any further. She saw a basic map with an indicator of what she assumed was her position and twisted her mouth up with even more confusion. The thought dawned on her then that maybe this was how Cat intended on having Kara meet her for lunch. It seemed a little clandestine, even for Cat but figured she would play along.

She tapped on the map indicator which changed colors from red to green before the lower half of the screen glided up, revealing a litany of options she didn’t quite understand all set to the bottom of their own sliders. She tipped her head curiously, almost wondering if she should plug earbuds in as it reminded her of a music app. Knowing that would impede her ability to sense anyone's approach before she could cover, she set the thought aside and focused on each toggle offered to her.

She tested the first toggle, nudging it upward and watched the little icon pulse with a slow, relatively calming rhythm. Maybe it was one of those apps that helped people mediate or focus through sound or something. When she moved the next switch her phone actually vibrated nearly causing her to drop it before she lowered that option back down until she could barely feel it. The rhythm felt like a heartbeat, and the corner of her mouth quirked at the thought.

Across the top of the screen she saw a small read out of numbers, watching their value explode before seeming to level out. That certainly wasn’t distance, seeing as it fluctuated all over again when she tried the third toggle.  Kara scrunched up her nose a bit, leaning further forward as she tried to determine what each knob made the indicator do or how the readouts across the tops shifted before she dropped everything to zero to start over.

She got up a second, moving across the floor, observing no variation beyond those initial numbers across the top evening out close to their starting value. There was no indication she was further or closer to her goal and as a result sat back down at her desk. She considered touching the info button or trying to find a tutorial on her laptop. However, given the methods with which Cat had directed her to it, she figured looking up a how to navigate on CatCo property was a no go.

Kara peered around again, taking inventory of those nearby before shifting her focus back to the app. She looked over at the last toggle before moving it up. A small indicator popped up then, requesting some kind of temperature based function colored blue and red, respectively. She made a face then, dropping that toggle back to zero before attempting to figure out what settings might produce some kind of explanation as to what exactly the point of this was.

Across the office in the conference room, the surround at the table couldn’t help but notice the restless nature of their boss. That usually preceded some kind of tear down or complete dismissal of some topic to the next. Instead, Cat had only nudged her chair closer to the table and casually braced her arms on the edge. Her focus narrowing in on the presentation before her.

Internally however, Cat was in a panic. Her senses finely tuned while her libido had been tuned up. Thankfully, the promise of the vibrators near silent operation had been proven true and most definitely not in the manner with which she had originally intended. Although, Cat leaned on the side of caution and assumed that was only due to the fact of the current presentation in concert with the plush nature of the chair she was in. She cut a glare to the side of the glass barriers, fully aware she wouldn’t be able to see Kara unless she was standing somewhere in the bullpen.

After another moment of collecting herself she turned back to the presentation at hand as the fiscal breakdown of its implications were lain out for her. It wasn’t a bad pitch, and it skewed a little too adolescent for her liking but that could be polished out. With a deep, calming breath she could  concentrate fully on the proposal. She glanced up at the clock once more, feeling the base of her spine seize with a knowing tension. Her internal timer clicked to zero as the merest whisper of a vibration pulsed against her. With a small cough she immersed herself with scouring over the black, white and red of the deal running numerous figures in her head to stave off the spreading pressure around her hips before pulling attention again.

“Is this your five year or first year?” She queried cautiously.

“It’s... it’s our six month.”

Cat pursed her lips slightly, cutting her eyes up to the man. “So I’m doubling these figures and then multiplying that by five-”

“With some slight adjustment for market fluc-”

“Not the profit, the loss.” Cat made a small noise, causing a few people at the table to raise an eyebrow or question what exactly she was going for. She shifted slightly, regaining her composure. “You’ve outlined six months in your plan of loss. Any new idea, unless it is truly a new idea rare and far between those are anymore, covers the standard one or five-year plan. You’ve not outlined the loss to correlate. Why?”

“If it didn’t make it six months-”

His colleague interjected. “We figured you wouldn’t let it go beyond a single months loss. That seems to be the way of it anymore. Whether Cat likes it or she doesn’t. There’s no real in-between.”

The entire room felt the tone and context of the interjection. Displayed in covered mouths or gradual recessions into the depths of chairs to get out of the way of what was coming.

Cat flexed her jaw noticeably, her hands deliberately smoothing out across the table before wrapping around the edge.

“I see. So Patrick, you’re saying you have no confidence in this, or what it really feels like,” Cat pulled in a sharper breath through her nose, lifting her chin slightly while maintaining her poise. “No confidence in me.”

His partner glared at the man who only adjusted his tie and tried not to look phased. “Maybe all of it.”

Cat nodded a few times, mostly to herself despite the tension building in her chest and the strengthening throb of her pulse along her neck. “So either I’m incompetent or too much of a hard ass for you to put in the work beyond six months.”

“The other projections are there.” Patrick declared, looking the woman over as if that spelled it all out.

“Yes, I know. I can read. I can also tell, you contributed nothing to them.”  She glanced between the two men, clearly seeing through the facades they carried ahead of themselves.

“Michael, would you say, this was equal parts you and your associate here?” Cat’s voice was a half step lower than a minute ago, luring both men in as a few around the room cast puzzled glances at one another while they listened.

“Uh, partners-

No.”

Both men spoke over one another, the first of which, Patrick, while silenced in voice said plenty with the turn of his eyes and the glare he leveled on the other man.

“Do you feel that this will work beyond the projected failure rates?”

“No.”

Michael glanced at the man still seated before looking at Cat. “Current listed projections no. Those the rest of the team calculated, yes.”

“Do you have them here?” Cat tightened her grip on the table before realizing her knuckles were white and casually let go with a small thrum of her fingers across its surface.

Michael forgot the man to his right and his rise to stand, never breaking his eye line from their CEO. “Yes.”

“Fantastic. Patrick,” All eyes turned to her and the ominous lilt of her tone. The sheen in her eye voracious at best as she offered the laxest of smiles at him. “Mail room.”

“What?”

“You have two options. Despite the favors to your father others in my employ faltered under the weight of and the oversight of your position despite more qualified individuals some others pushed forward, I feel compelled to give you a true opportunity here.”

“Opportunity? I’m practically-”

“Picking the second option before I’ve spelled it out for you. Close your mouth and listen.” Her voice took on a dangerous lead and the apprehension in the room doubled on itself.

“Option one, you gather your things, tuck them in a box and prepare them for transport back to that condo you don’t own. Come back tomorrow only after you’ve checked with Charlie down in the mailroom. You will take the lowest position he offers and you will, perhaps for the first time in your privileged life, work for your keep.” Cat scarcely moved, poised on the edge of her seat. Her skin was flush at the neck and across the expanse of her chest, her eyes sharp as she cut him down with a look, daring him to interrupt her again.

“Or, you can follow the same procedure, under guard before they escort you out of this building, through the plaza and down the street. No level of influence your father has will carry even a thimble full of merit in this city, in this business and quite possibly anywhere else beyond washing dishes as the Blue Crab Shack on Twenty-Ninth Street by end of the business day once you slip past that glass door.”

“Fuck you.”

Half the board room moved in unison then in a symphony of chaos. Within seconds security came into the room, easily handling the man as the rest of those in the room moved aside. Cat refused to move, despite the veiled threats lobbed her way before they ushered Patrick out and across the floor.

She waited until the closure of the elevator muffled the mans rants before looking back to the room properly. She swallowed thickly, pushing to a stand and somehow maintained her dignity despite the relentless onslaught between her legs.

“I want his projects seized and IT to raze his computers. I apologize for the farce of this meeting. Someone brought to my attention that there was an irregular shift in numbers thanks to Michael and his team. Expect additional reviews of finances from all departments. Loss is one thing, loss with profit turn is another. Legal will also approach a few that may have been compromised in terms I won’t discuss beyond this. Personal lives are just that, personal. I have taken great pains with many an expense to maintain that level of anonymity for myself and for those who are loyal and trustworthy to this company.”

Cat snatched the back of her chair, thrusting it back into place before making her way out of the conference room. As if on cue, the televisions circling the office ran with a variety of breaking news involving CatCo and the sudden majority shareholding or outright purchase of a variety of smaller news markets. Including a handful of tabloids which they were not in the business of. Leveling the near entirety of the conference room into stunned silence driving Cat’s point of fighting for her people home.

Cat crossed the main bullpen in stride, ignoring the stares and hushed whispers as she rounded into the reporter den. Kara barely knew what hit her when Cat grabbed her phone right out of her hands and swiped her finger across the screen.

“Ten. Seconds.” Cat’s tone left no room for discussion as she twisted and stalked off, circumventing the elevators in favor of the stairwell.

It stunned Kara stupid, looking after Cat before standing and glancing around before stumbling forward into her desk to follow. Everyone else was enraptured with the current news as she made her way across the floor towards the stairs. The heavy metal door was louder than she expected and when she didn’t see Cat in the immediate vicinity, she chanced a glance over the railing before the echo of stilettos striking concrete drove into her awareness.

Kara tracked the sound up, nearly two steps at a time, catching up to the other woman on a landing just ahead of the final steps leading to the roof. Cat turned on her then, grasping the woman by her belt before tugging her close. Kara heard her glasses skitter across the floor as Cat crashed into her. She was rough and unapologetic, holding Kara to her by the anchor of her hair. Kara bound her hands to her waistline in an instant, trailing after Cat’s little noises as she struggled between a desire for oxygen and kissing Kara.

Cat welcomed the force of Kara’s fingers against her, knowing there would be marks until her lust and adrenaline fueled brain slapped itself into next week. She relaxed her grip on Kara’s hair, dropping her hand down to the woman’s chest before putting space between them with a slight shove. She felt the solidity of the wall as Kara impacted with it but declined to let Cat go.

“I told you to wait.” Cat husked, working to tamp down on the duality of shame and arousal at Kara’s state. The lower half of her face was a smudge of Cat’s lipstick, skin flushed pink and devoid of her glasses.

“I... thought… lunch?” Kara tried, her voice a roughed up, hollow sound.

Cat started to apologize only to swallow down the sound of surprise that came instead as Kara hauled her forward and kissed her into silence. Cat melted into the other woman, pinning her back against the wall as she grabbed for one of Kara’s hands and shoved it between them only to feel the woman’s mouth tear away from hers on a gasp.

Confusion never looked so exquisite as it did on Kara’s face in that moment. Cat bit into her own bottom lip as she held up Kara’s phone. Realization gradually filtering into Kara’s eyes as she saw two of the switches shifted upward. When Cat touched on a third Kara’s gaze jumped to the cup of her hand and the sensation trembling between them.

Cat wouldn’t dare deny the want to just lapse into the depths of oblivion her little idea had driven her to, but she also would not push Kara beyond some point neither of them could return from.  This was beyond dangerous, wrapped up in all manner of implications and consequences. If Kara wanted to stop right here, Cat would follow her lead. They still had half the day and the whole rest of the evening assuming neither would need to regroup and talk this whole scheme out.

Kara saw the conflict outline Cat’s expression, while her body threatened the fragments of control she still had in her not to break apart right there.  Her hesitation gave Cat enough time to zero out the input via Kara’s phone, almost.

The intensified pressure of Kara’s hand coupled with the waning heartbeat of the vibrator that now conformed around her like a second skin suspended her from any further action.  Cat careened forward, catching herself on the flat of at the other woman’s chest as Kara nudged one of her impossibly high-heeled feet aside. All at once she was set aside the breadth of Kara’s thigh, braced against the woman who was holding the both of them up with the aid of the wall.

“We don’t-” The hybrid echo of a gasp and a whimper tore past her lips as Kara dragged her further forward, pinning their bodies together and compelling her onto the balls of her feet even with the added three inches in an effort to stay standing.

“Want to,” Kara growled against her lips, slumping down just enough to roll her hips up as she straightened.  Cat fit against her easily, Kara’s hip driving the whole of the vibrator against her. She secured her hands along Cat’s hips, holding her stable, straddled across her thigh as she repeated the movement.  

“Show me what you wanted Cat…” Kara refused to back away, mouth fluttering just out of Cat’s full reach, infusing the other woman into her. Her persistent, languid rhythm serving as a tease of encouragement, coaxing the other woman to show her everything she had intended with all this before it had derailed.

Cat’s heart shuddered at the other woman’s hushed tones. Fire coursed through her veins as every trembling brush of Kara’s lips against hers sent an onslaught of electricity across her nerves.  Her fingers twisted against Kara’s chest, dragging her neckline with it and she couldn’t help the broken whine of a sound that emerged when she caught sight of that red crest in her periphery.

Kara fondled the underside of her lip with her tongue before carrying out a second request making the other woman groan aloud as she found the setting she was searching for and tapped the screen.  The phone tumbled from her grasp and bounced across the unforgiving concrete, clutching for Kara’s arm as the vibrator came to life with the pre-programmed setting Cat had made the night before.

“You realize...” Kara panted as Cat fisted her shirt and pushed her hips hard against Kara’s thigh. Each breath cresting with another whimper or unbidden noise of disbelief that pitched into an octave Kara wasn’t used to hearing from the other woman.  “I can move faster than that thing..”

Cat let out another moan, biting after Kara’s mouth to shut herself up as thoughts of Kara’s tongue and fingers making good on that remark saturated her mind.  Her hips drove harder and faster with each passing second, until Kara wrapped her arm low around her waist, pulling her from her feet altogether as she held Cat in place against the perfectly placed bursts of movement from her own hips.

Kara gripped the underside of Cat’s thigh, stretching one leg up high until her knee pressed against the wall, opening her up further as the next wave of vibrations intensified and dipped in temperature.   She felt the solid thump of Cat’s fist against her chest, the stretch of her lungs to capacity with every breath she fought for and the swelling quake of her body as she hopelessly fought to hang on just a little longer.  

Cat tore away from her, burying her face in the contour of Kara’s neck and shoulder. Suppressing another moan into her hair, her body bowing into the woman as Kara’s hand reached around the curves of her ass, kneading appreciatively before drawing her forward possessively. Cat couldn't care less if someone found them now, rutting like animals against a wall.

Kara arced her body from the wall, leaving nothing but her upper back pressed against the painted stone as she draped Cat’s leg around her waist. She bounced her hips in impossibly tight circles, matching the pulsating waves of the vibrator in counter rhythm.  She felt every spike of vibration, every undulating wave as Cat drove herself harder and higher against any point of contact she could make with Kara’s body.

Cat fit her teeth around the curve of Kara’s shoulder leading towards her neck biting down with enough force that Kara genuinely stammered in her tempo as the toy between them ceased all function.  Kara wrapped the other woman up as she felt her body seize and curl in on itself involuntarily. Hands pawed at Kara’s chest, digging into her suit as Cat let out a shattered sob against her skin fighting to stay quiet.

Kara relaxed back into the wall, holding Cat to her as she restrained her own stream of exhales, whispering tender words into Cat’s hair and against her skin wherever she could find it until the woman’s muscles gave out entirely.  Cat fought valiantly for air, her vision hazing black around the edges as her body went slack as if her bones had turned to liquid. She was a ruin of herself on all fronts, from the inside out. She barely registered Kara’s words, realizing that she hadn’t had a stroke and that the woman was speaking in her native tongue to her.  The rich rounded vowels pulling another groan from her chest as she tried to find something to hold herself up with beyond Kara’s shirt.

Kara’s body was still wound tight, poised on a verge that could go one way or another as she felt Cat weakly attempting to compose herself enough to stand.  She eased the pressure of her hips, allowing Cat to stand on her own only to catch her when her legs refused to cooperate.

“Fuck…” Cat inhaled, letting her head fall forward against Kara’s chest as the other woman held her steady.

Kara only made the barest of noises in approval, gently ushering Cat’s hands to the wall and waiting for her weight to hold before she slid down the wall.  She kept a hand poised against Cat’s abdomen for balance while her other righted one of the other woman’s heels and guided her foot back into it properly.

Cat let her head fall back, feeling some of her strength return as she braced herself on her hands, her body still reacting to Kara’s touch as if they would start another round. She registered the woman’s hand keeping her steady only to feel her breath catch and her eyes open fully when she fingers tease across the inside of her thighs.

“Easy…” Kara soothed, biting her own bottom lip as she chanced a look up at Cat who had now turned her attention back to her before glancing away to her task once more.  Kara swore in her own language with how wet the other woman was, her arousal painted between her thighs and across Kara's skin.

Kara brushed against the toy with her knuckles, fingers again caressing Cat’s skin with a sharp gasp before she grabbed ahold of it and slowly pulled.  Cat’s entire body caved again from the sensation as Kara’s fingers unseated not only the vibrator she’d been wearing but her panties as well.

The tip of Kara’s tongue touched against the side of her mouth as she moved with the utmost slowness, dragging the soaked garment down and allowing Cat to step free of it one foot at a time.  The barest of smiles greeting the woman above her as Kara looked upward before pushing to a gradual stand.

She was far better off than Cat, except the state of her clothes.  Kara shirt was pulled free, the neckline torn down exposing her suit.  Her hair was a mess around her shoulders and her throat was still flush.   Cat swore to whoever would listen an endless stream of gratitudes as the two leveled eyes on one another.

“Can you stand?”  Kara whispered, not moving as she waited for Cat to come back into herself fully.

Cat tested her balance, letting her hands slip free of the wall on either side of Kara’s body before she seemed appeased enough. “Yes.”

Kara smirked, fingers walking the lace fabric and trapped silicone toy within its confines into her palm. “Think you can walk?”

Cat tipped her head to the side, not quite sure she could manage that yet. “In another minute.”

Kara leaned into her again, capturing her lips in a tender kiss that seemed to pull Cat’s body back into itself given how she straightened and backed up as Kara walked forward.

“I think you’re good.” Kara whispered, moving aside enough to retrieve her phone and her glasses before folding the latter into Cat’s grasp. The other woman looked at her confused only to have Kara wink at her.

“I have to go.”

Cat was stunned, stepping forward until she watched Kara pull apart her shirt the rest of the way,  handing that over to the other woman as well.

“Trouble.”

Cat stood there incredulously, unsure if she should laugh or yell as Kara backed away until she slipped outside onto the roof.  Cat followed after a half second in a rush of motion, watching the flutter of the remainder of Kara’s clothing as she shot off into the skyline.


	5. The Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mild violence nothing beyond canon and no walls were damaged beyond repair in the making of this chapter.

By the time Kara made it back to her apartment the work day was beyond over along with any hope of dinner or anything else concerning Cat. She let out a small sigh, sitting on the edge of her bed with a bounce before undoing her skirt and tossing it aside. Kara reached into her boot to fish out her phone, fingers brushing against something else entirely.

Kara worried her bottom lip with her teeth, curling her fingertips around silicone. She laid back on the bed, turning the toy over in her hands, noting how it looked like some kind of exaggerated seashell and realized she hadn’t seen it at The Aerie. Running her fingertips along each little nib that protruded from the other side, her heart fluttered as the understanding that this was one of Cat’s personal collection washed over her in a titillating wave.

Back at the DEO, Alex had nearly caught her cleaning it when her sister had come looking for her. Which was how it had become stashed in her boot in the first place instead of hidden away somewhere else.

In all honesty she had nearly failed to stop their rogue little escapee when the thing and Cat’s underwear had ridden up and nearly popped out in her first attempt to subdue her target. With that reminder she set the toy on her stomach before peeling the neck of her suit up and retrieving Cat’s underwear from where she knew it wouldn’t escape. She chewed on the inside of her bottom lip, fingers spreading the lace material as it made her senses instantly aware of the essence of Cat made vapor.

She felt the sudden quiver of the toy across her abdomen, dropping the garment to her chest as she drew her head up. The thing bounced across her midsection, taunting her nerves and her curiosity. When she picked it up again all functionality stopped once more. She sat up deliberately, using her x-ray vision to scour her surroundings half expecting to discover Cat tucked inside her car around the intersection or lingering just outside the door in the hall.

When no one in the vicinity matched Cat’s rhythms or structure she gradually laid back down. The thing hadn’t gone off when it had been pressed against her calf or at any other time before now. Then again, at that exact moment she hadn’t been concentrating on it. She set her hand against the ridged curvature, waiting for something to happen and when nothing did Kara again sat up and pulled her phone free of her other boot. She slid open her lock screen, half supposing the app was still open as an explanation. Instead, she found her home screen and nothing running in the background.

Kara dropped her phone beside her, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked at the shell in her palm again and the stretch of black draped across her thigh. Before she could change her mind, she was pulling at her suit, fitting the toy against herself until her breath hitched once she adjusted it enough to be comfortably held in place. Fingers curled around Cat’s underwear then as she laid back, clutching the lace and cotton to her chest before absently reaching for her phone.

A sharp gasp stole her capacity to move any further, fingertips barely skimming her phone before they curled away altogether as a slow rhythmic pulse vibrated across her nerves. Electricity chased through her veins while heat churned around her hips as the toy started up all on its own. Her legs closed together on their own, demanding a moan up from the column of her throat as the heartbeat pattern shifted into a continuous wave of sensation. Her whole body came alive as the intensity of it skyrocketed, bowing her back off the bed as she let out another, deeper groan.

The vibration bottomed out again, eliciting a whine of frustration as she curled her legs up and thrust herself further on to the bed. Her eyes shut tight while her mind pulled up memories of Cat writhing against her from earlier as the vibrator surged to life all over again and decreased in temperature. Each breath was a struggle, arriving in broken pants as her hips bucked up in eager thrusts against her phantom lover.

She reached down, curling on her side as she pressed her hand against the toy, adding even more friction and sensation as the waves pulsed stronger and faster against her. Kara fed curses and blessings in her native tongue to the air in Cat’s name while her hips stammered and her body prayed for more. She twisted over further, straining against her cape as she clutched at her bed. The vibrator’s rhythms shifted again, progressing from acute, short spikes of sustained intensity to languid pulsating waves that traversed the full expanse of the toy.

Every breath rung with a moan or whimper as she tore at her bed covers and shoved a pillow between her legs for something more tangible to transfer the pressure her hand had been providing. Her thighs clenched around the pillow as the vibrator conducted the undulating progress of her hips in concert with the liquid fire flowing through her body and pooling around the base of her spine.

Kara twisted on the bed again, a hand kneaded at her abdomen as the other pushed at her suit as she palmed her breast roughly despite the tangle of Cat’s underwear around her fingers. She pleaded to Cat as if the woman could hear her, head pushing back further against the mattress as she felt a lapping suction against the swollen bundle of nerves as the toy gradually warmed against her.

Her insides clenched and coiled, crying out for more as the broader waves narrowed to a focused attention on that singular point. Lightning sparked a fire that erupted inside her, claiming her finer muscle control and snatching the air from her lungs. Her body surrendered, both hands digging into her suit until the lace knotted around her hand scraped across the bared peak of her nipple. A rich, primal sound broke free of her throat, escaping into her vacant apartment with enough force to rattle her windows as she came unraveled.

Her frame bounced with every little lapping pulse all on its own, coaxing her through the initial flutters of her orgasm before slamming her into another. Kara turned in on herself, not even registering that she was feet above her bed as Cat’s name tore itself from her lips on a broken sob. The throbbing between her legs eased off slowly, pulsing against her in leisurely calming waves until it landed around that ever so delicate heartbeat of sensation once more.

Kara dropped back onto her bed, the harsh panting cadence of her breathing her only companion as the toy finally stilled. She craved for nothing more than to curl up against Cat’s body. To tether herself to the woman’s heartbeat and subdued tones as the rest of her fell back to Earth. She nudged the pillow to the floor, awkwardly pulling the thing off of her with another whine before it bounced across the floor.

She heard something vibrating and barely registered that the noise belonged to her phone. Cat’s name stared at her on the screen and with a weak attempt she touched the speaker button.

Cat heard the rushed noise of Kara’s labored breaths, everything she had intended to say died in her throat with the ruined echoes of the woman endeavoring to come back into herself.

“Breathe Kara... just breathe.” The seductive lilt of her tone instantly replaced with a calming solace and a part of her suddenly felt heartsick as she continued to listen. “I’m right here…”

“You’re not… by Rao I wish you were.” Kara’s voice was coarse and fortified with desire.

“Kara…” Cat whispered, sitting up in bed somewhat as she listened. “Find me… I know you can, I know you can hear my heart. Find it.”

Kara closed her eyes, twisted up in her cape, half out of her suit, body aching for Cat’s touch. Her body was still raw, insistent on reminding her with the recurrent little quake along her nerves.

“Find me... please Kara.” Cat turned until she was wrapped around her own pillow, willing beyond any logic that Kara’s abilities could follow through with what she was requesting. She heard Kara sigh and thanked whatever God’s were listening before uttering tender affections over the phone. Not stopping until she heard the smoother flow of Kara’s breathing wafting across the connection.

 

**\-------**

 

The following morning Cat had arrived earlier than originally intended having spent most of the night listening to Kara sleep until her phone had either died or the woman had rolled over on it and ended their call. Unable to work what with all manner of scenarios running through her head she had spent the better part of an hour pacing inside her office. Her thoughts wandering towards just calling Kara and taking the day off for both of them. She had glanced at her phone countless times, waiting for some kind of message or call but even now as she studied it again nothing changed.

There was an uneasiness about the whole thing. Something about Kara’s absolute lack of contact that set Cat on edge. Seven o’clock rounded to eight and when Kara didn’t come through the elevator doors shortly thereafter and fill the office with her personal glimmer of sunshine Cat decided.

She grabbed for her phone only to see the hasty switch of every channel across her wall to the same feed. Her phone slipped through or fingers then, eyes widening as she scoured the array of chyron’s presenting the words destruction and Supergirl. She searched out the window for the first time that morning seeing the black smoke rising towards the sky.

Cat watched, along with the whole of National City, as something threw Supergirl miles across the sky before she went tumbling across pavement and into a nearby building. Her knuckles were white around her chair arms as she sank into it and refused to look away as whatever had attacked the West District zeroed in on Supergirl.

From the coverage alone she witnessed people scurrying to get out of the way, driving more pandemonium into the mix. Her heart knocked hard enough to break her ribs as she calculated the seconds as dust and debris settled with little to no sign of the heroine. The armored figure tossed broken concrete and twisted metal, digging through the rubble for its intended target before a hyper powered blast of energy threw the figure.

Supergirl emerged then, moving at an unfathomable speed. Too fast for the cameras to track beyond a blur until she appeared in multiple places at once. Cat saw the buckle of the structure and the continued burst of Kara’s heat vision as she latticed together chunks of metal until the building was stable again.

Cat nearly shouted for the woman to take cover like some cliche movie patron when she caught sight of Supergirl’s attacker charging after her. As the pair collided Cat swore she felt the shock-wave even from her office at CatCo, rising from her chair and stepping closer to the screens along her wall as the fight continued.

Supergirl was bound completely in a manner of seconds, articulated panels that appeared to be a part of her assailant‘s suit aiming to crush her to death. Cat saw the glare of panic, the palpable confirmation that Supergirl was about to lose consciousness. Her struggles only working against her as the metal coils appeared to tighten like a boa constrictor with its prey. The camera eye was light blinded for what felt like an eternity before it corrected itself. Cat covered her mouth with her fingertips, the other pressed against the feeling of dread that circled low in her abdomen with the scene that came into focus.

Supergirl was nearly free, her strength diminished but not completely gone. She was on her knees, her body released from the suffocating clasp of the armor that seconds prior had nearly strangled her. Her heat vision was ruthless, turning the entire casing white from the onslaught.  Despite the assault, her attacker refused to yield. His hand reached for her throat, armored fingers clutching at the column resolved to close it off. Supergirl roared at him in defiance as her heat vision exploded.

The two finite beams were now a devastating flare of destruction focused on the man’s center mass. He yelled right back at her, choking off her voice with the addition of his other hand around her throat. The onslaught of her heat vision continued as her hands locked around his arms, warping the armor in her grasp as she tried to compel him to release her. Neither of them gained or lost ground until a literal explosion tossed the both of them aside.

Supergirl twisted and pitched, snatching for the ground to stop herself until she was on her hands and knees fighting for every ounce of oxygen she could gather. Chunks of metal were thrown everywhere, save for the charred molten mass burning itself into the Earth where her attacker had been. Supergirl saw the typical surround of military vehicles belonging to the D.E.O. as they circled in for assistance, containment, and clean up now that she had handled the greater threat. The woman barely registered Alex’s voice in her ear as she hauled herself to stand and with her last ounce of effort vaulted up from the ground and rocketed into the sky.  

Cat nearly collapsed into her chair, keeping her back to the rest of the office as she caught the aftermath in her periphery. Her mind was moving a thousand miles an hour as she ran through what she was supposed to do after seeing something like that. Did she call? Did she seek the woman out or head to the scene and demand to be taken to her by the faux FBI circling the wagons? It was easier to brush aside when they weren’t involved beyond CatCo but now it turned her stomach. They had never discussed it and now she felt as if that was a bigger misstep than anything else in their relationship so far.

Kara relayed her status to those at the D.E.O. namely Alex, affirming that she was fine and would check in later. She stressed that she, as Kara Danvers, was required to be at CatCo for some mandatory meeting due to Cat’s shakeup with her recent acquisitions and if they wanted no further complications to everything else, Alex and the rest would hold off until she could get away without notice.

She cut her trajectory through the city with a hard left, propelling herself to her already failing limit.  Supergirl dropped from the skyline altogether and through an opening in the parking garage at CatCo. Her body carried onward on its own as the laws of gravity took hold of her and hurled her about like a rag doll across the structure.

Kara came to a stop behind a line of cars, turning over haphazardly with a grumble as the last of her powers slipped away into limbo. She swore roughly, making her way between cars against the wall as she snuck into the stairwell leaning against the interior wall before seeing what level she was on. Thankfully, she had calculated right despite her waning abilities and realized her clothes were one flight up.

Kara moved up along the stairwell, finding the recess she had stashed her clothes in before taking off. She reached behind her head, pressing the line of her suit at the back of her neck. The Kryptonian fabric of her cape came to attention before retreating partially into the built in compartment all on its own. She was tucking in the last edges of her shirt as she rounded the main office floor from the stairwell before coming to a full stop.

The office was in chaos, nearly everyone was at their desk scouring the multiple feeds from not only CatCo but other media outlets for material. Others were plastered to windows with binoculars shouting back at their coworkers on what they were seeing. None of which had a lead on where Supergirl had been last. She heard a comment that Supergirl had circled back towards the building but another shout from someone else swearing they saw a blur further out from the heart of the city quickly dismissed it.

“Danvers!”

Snapper’s voice instantly redirected her attention as she angled to the right and pushed into the equally chaotic reporter den.

“Yes, sir?”

“The hell have you been? You look like shit. Nevermind, get on a phone, drum up anything on who or what that was Supergirl turned into a paper weight through your alien contacts-”

“Cyeravox.”

“Sara what-ex?”

“It was a Cyeravox, I uh, I was doing an interview for another article ‘ _ The Human Face Behind’ _ -”

“The point Danvers, be concise.”

“I was nearby when that thing showed up, if it hadn’t been for Supergirl-”

“For Murrow’s sake Danvers,” Snapper stepped closer, looking her over a minute. “You break anything?”

“N-no just a few small scrapes I-”

“Then get to your desk and sit. While you’re there, maybe you can jot down some notes. Nothing too dramatic, this is a newspaper not a spotlight with Oprah.”

“Sir?”

“I won’t have one of my reporters passing out or worse,” he pointed to her desk.  "Si’down and Johnson!”

“Snapper sir?” One of the other reporters scrambled to attention.

“Get water for Danvers and make sure she doesn’t move, least not before she finishes up the rough draft of our feature.”

Kara watched Eddie move to follow his order before looking back to Snapper who raised an eyebrow at her. After another second she moved to her desk, taking her seat but not before casting a glance toward Cat’s office.

“Don’t worry about her, I’m sure she’ll want to pin a medal on Supergirl’s chest after today and not just because she saved the city again.”

Kara looked stunned, gawking at Snapper with uncertainty.

“Don’t forget Cat and I go way back.”

Kara swallowed visibly, undecided towards what he was implying.

“You’re better than I thought you were.” Snapper allowed without an ounce of judgement or resentment.

Kara eyed the man cautiously as he stepped out and headed straight for Cat’s office.  Eddie dropped a bottle of water on her desk a second later upon the return towards his own desk.  Kara frowned at his abruptness until out of her periphery she caught movement. The broader volume of noise across the main office floor quieted notably even without her powers.  

Her chest caved when she witnessed Snapper halt Cat’s intended trajectory just outside the den‘s threshold by blocking her path. Maintaining the illusion where he was conversing about some other, unrelated subject and refused to budge on the matter. Not the fact that Kara had been in the middle of the latest Supergirl exploit, as usual, and was now back safe and sound at CatCo.

She could feel Cat’s gaze burning into her, despite her lack of powers, and chanced the turn of her head to look at the woman more directly.  Cat was paler than she should have been, teetering on an edge Kara knew required a Lexapro and a salad with a burger on it. If the woman would even touch it. She mouthed words relaying that she was all right, causing Cat’s shoulders to relax. The woman put her finger in Snapper’s chest, her voice scarcely carrying from between her teeth before Cat spun and made her way across the bullpen and out of sight.  

Snapper turned slightly, not before Kara could divert her features and pretend to busy herself with carrying out his initial instructions. She didn’t even realize she was being spoken to until Eddie appeared in front of her desk.

“Earth to Kara.”

“Sorry what?”

“You’re bleeding.”

“What?” The instant Eddie mentioned it, she felt the sting of pain lancing up her arm, flexing her hands as if to zero in on it. She caught the unusual glare of red coloring her fingers just as Eddie popped open a first aid kit and dug out some gauze and tape.

“Must’ve happened when you fell or something.”

Kara turned her hand over, seeing the scrape of skin and the split along her knuckles. Realizing it had most likely happened when she hit the parking garage floor.

“Just hold still it’s not too bad.” He offered lightly as she held out her hand where it shook ever so slightly. “That’s the adrenaline.”

Kara winced as antiseptic hit her skin before Eddie blotted the excess away. He dabbed something cold and equally painful across her skin before pressing a gauze pad to her hand. “Two seconds” He offered, wrapping her knuckles once over before taping over it. “That’s gonna suck for a few days but you got it.”

Kara thanked him absently, watching as he drifted away again before suggesting she drink the water. She moved on autopilot from there onwards, recounting her efforts as Supergirl through her alter ego while her thoughts wandered to the woman who had yet to return to the main office floor.

 

**\-------**

 

By evening Kara was sore, her muscles tight as she stood in front of Snapper’s desk. His pen poised to strike as he flipped to the last page. His jaw shifted visibly before he scrawled on the bottom of the page. He flipped the article back right before getting up and grabbing his jacket and bag. He pushed his glasses up on his head before offering the article for her to take as he passed.   
  
“You know where it goes. Hand it off and get some rest. I don’t want to see you before noon tomorrow.”   
  
Kara snagged her article as an afterthought watching the man head for the elevators without another glance. She walked out of the reporter den a few seconds after, footage from the days’ events still playing out on all the TV’s for the evening news run. She glanced over the pages in her hand, seeing the usual spacing edits before flipping to the last page seeing the man’s signature and his notes for final approval. Kara looked back over the main office, taking a head count of those who remained before looking towards Cat’s office.   
  
While the lighting was dimmer it was still lit, which meant Cat was still here. She felt her nerves prickle to attention, flooding her skin with goosebumps as she started that way. She hesitated at her old desk, finding its vacancy odd considering Cat’s day wasn’t over if she was still in the building.    
  
Kara looked back over only to find Cat staring at her from beyond the glass doors. She could feel the palpable tendion between them, saw it written all over Cat's body.  Kara didn’t need permission, she already had it. Felt it in the clench of Cats fists and the visible intensity of the woman's breathing the longer they just stood there.

After last night Cat had wondered if she had gone too far, too fast. If she had allowed her initial good intentions to slip into an inconsiderate selfish wish fulfilment that had crossed a boundary forcing Kara to question their relationship and where it was going. Her fears had been partly assuaged after she had witnessed the cause of Kara's silence this morning but she was still apprehensive. From the point of her return to CatCo the two had barely occupied the same space. 

There was only one other instance after she had seen Kara with her own eyes and confirmed she was safe beyond the show for all Cat had put on with Snapper. In those fleeting seconds Cat swore Kara’s only purpose in life was to devour her with no more than a look. Cat hadn‘t made any further effort to seek the other woman out after that for fear she wouldn‘t be able to restrain herself and only now realized Kara must have been doing the same.

Until now.

Kara's article slipped from her fingers, falling haphazardly into the assistant‘s in-box while Cat turned and made for her private en-suite. Cat barely had time to say anything before Kara wrapped her up and silenced anything she might have said with a bruising kiss. Cats hands curled into her hair, easing her hold on reflex when she heard the barest whimper of a sound catch in Kara's throat.

Cat panted heavily, trying to maintain some semblance of quiet as Kara broke away and painted her skin with open-mouthed kisses. She felt the other woman’s hands knead and pull at her muscles, twisting at the fabric of her clothes as Kara pressed her harder against the wall. Cat braced herself on the strength of Kara’s arm’s trying to remember how to stand only to feel her body lifted higher and her legs ushered around Kara’s waist.   
  
She let out a hiss, biting down on her bottom lip as the unforgiving edge of Kara’s belt buckle, however small, caught and dug into the barrier of cotton and lace between them. Cat couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped her throat as Kara’s body arched away, or the small groan that followed with the pressure of her knuckles as Kara adjusted the accessory. There was a sharp jerk and a slap of leather before the clink of the woman’s belt clattered to the floor.   
  
They were breaking all the rules again and Cat couldn’t care less. Cat had opened that door unintentionally the day before and after the events of this morning, watching the life drain from the other woman with no means to stop it had woken up something Cat had been terrified to admit to herself. She felt those unspoken sentiments rising up in her throat, kick starting the already rapid beating of her heart. Cat swallowed them down thickly, feeling Kara's hesitation in response to her internal conflict.

Cat directed Kara's full attention back to her, pulling her close enough to kiss her again, trying to convey all those unspoken sentiments to the other woman with broad, hungry caresses of her tongue before dragging Kara back again.

“Don't stop Kara.”   
  
Kara let out a low groan at Cat's husky whisper, pushing herself up against the core of Cat’s body and holding the smaller woman in place against the wall as her fingers pulled Cat’s skirt up even higher. She felt Cat’s hands twist in her hair, the muffled sounds she tried to contain only urging Kara onward. She grabbed for the other woman’s wrists, dragging Cat’s fingers out of her hair before pinning them against the wall.   
  
Cat huffed out a breath laced with her surprise at the action before flexing her legs around Kara’s body, pushing against the wall at her back and grinding her hips against Kara’s abdomen in wanton defiance. The hum that followed on Kara’s behalf vibrated through Cat’s body with an obscene decadence, provoking her to rub herself against Kara's body as if marking her all for herself.  Cat gave another vocal exhale up to the ceiling as Kara bit at the chords along her throat until a far more audible gasp filled her lungs and stunned her into silence.   
  
Kara pressed against Cat until she was flush with the wall. Holding her arms in place with one hand as she swirled the fingers of her other around the molten wetness soaking her skin. She felt Cat’s jaw go slack against her cheek with the turn of her wrist, followed by the barest shudder of a sound as Kara spiraled the length of her fingers as deep as she could bury them.   
  
Cat tore an arm free, clamping her hand over her mouth, choking back the sounds threatening to fill the surrounding space entirely. Knowing there were still enough people around to call security despite the lateness of the hour. Kara rolled her hips up against the both of them over, and over and  _ over _ again until the vice of Cat’s fingers tangled frantically in her hair.   
  
Kara let the other woman force her head back roughly, their eyes meeting for the briefest of moments until Kara curved her fingers up and thrust the both of them hard against the wall with a resounding thus. Cat’s movements were erratic, caught up in the turbulence of her orgasm as it ricocheted through her body, lighting her nerves on fire and short circuiting her mind.   
  
Teeth bit down on parted lips, tugging hard even as pliant skin gave beneath the pressure until Kara turned her head and nearly drowned in the litany of cries poured into her on Cat’s behalf. Every shudder echoed through her, every spasm lept across her insides and pulled at her core as Cat endeavored to sustain some kind of control. Kara only dug her hips in harder,not willing to give it up, hurling Cat’s body into a concert of spontaneous motion.   
  
Kara felt the vice of Cat’s slick, velvety walls ensnare her fingers, quivering across their lengths in unforgiving quakes drawing them in deeper until it finally did her in. A low growl of a sound deep within her chest erupted between them as her body fed off of Cat’s pleasure with a knowing shudder in return. Hands tangled in her hair and nails raged across her scalp as the other woman's pleading whimpers pooled between Kara’s legs like hot wax.   
  
Cat fell apart on a broken murmur, arms and legs pawing desperately at Kara’s body as if striving to climb inside her. Kara wrapped her arm down around Cat’s waist, careful not to jostle her too much for fear of harming her. Granting the waning strength of her own legs to lapse and ease them down to the floor on her knees as Cat let out a kind of sob when her body urged Kara’s fingers free. Kara spread her knees wide, resting back on her heels and securing Cat in her lap as the woman clung to her.   
  
Cat huffed out a series if breaths, slowly falling back into herself. She was on the verge of saying something more until she spotted the vibrant red welts across Kara’s neck and the split of her lip seconds before the marks ebbed away as if Cat had never made them. Kara felt her strength return almost instantly, rushing through her body on the final waves of her own orgasm. Her mind spiralling towards how she would even explain to Cat that she had blown her powers, even if unintentionally, and wanted-no, needed, to test a theory.   
  
“Oh, Kara…”   
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Little Inspiration... just struck me as SuperCat ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jEGxbAcBTMU)


	6. The First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intense chapter this and long but I offer no apologies ;)
> 
>  
> 
> [Inspired partly by Freya Ridings You Mean the World to Me ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1tIJSyog-k)

Kara dropped her things off by the door, thankful for the coming weekend. She undid her ponytail trudging towards her fridge in search of water and was halfway through her second one when her phone rang. She frowned slightly, glancing at the time before walking over and retrieving it from her bag. Cat’s name appeared on her screen and she scoured through her brain to confirm she hadn’t forgotten a dinner date or something.

“Hello?”

“What’re you wearing?”

Cat’s provocative tone made Kara swear aloud, the small string of curses pulling a smile to the corner of the woman’s lips.

“Are you going to drop something every time I call?”

“I dunno, are you going to sound like you need to be fucked every time I answer?” Kara cringed at her own sharp tone as the other woman grew eerily silent while Kara cleaned up the spilled water.

They stayed like that until Kara was finished, unsure of what to even say. She knew Cat liked to tease and push little buttons that were more often than not wholly welcomed on Kara’s behalf. Except for this moment.

“I’m sorry,” Kara started, leaning over her island in her kitchen.

“Why?”

Kara frowned, scanning the horizon through her windows. “Because.”

Cat sighed quietly over the phone, her tone evening out from its previous approach. “Are we only capable of talking after an orgasm Kara?”

Kara shifted her jaw, glancing back down to the counter before giving her own sigh. “No.”

“Then why are you apologizing?”

“Because that was harsh and rude and I’m frustrated and I love and hate the way you sound all confident and assured and... I’m shutting up now."

Cat hummed into the phone and Kara swore she could hear the other woman nod. “Please continue.”

Kara gathered a deep breath, glancing back out towards the city. “Fuckable.”

“And yet, that’s infuriating?”

“Yes, it can be, just like you can be.”

“There it is, the honesty I was looking for.” Cat poured herself another drink, setting back onto her outdoor couch, watching flames lick at the air from her fire pit. “Why?”

“What are you five?”

“I’m curious Kara.”

“Okay…?”

Cat let out another exhale over the phone, turning her glass over in her fingertips.

“Do you remember the time you thought you lashed out at me?” Kara produced a grunt of a noise and Cat only smiled when no answer came.

“Let me rephrase. Do you remember when I made you believe you weren’t good enough? When you stood up to me and my anger with your own?”

Kara moved then, snatching another bottle of water from the fridge as she crossed over to her living room and dropped onto her couch.

“Anger behind the anger. Yes.” Kara pushed off her shoes, folding her legs under a blanket. “I remember it distinctly.”

“What do you remember?”

Kara pulled in another breath tamping down her initial, frustration prompted response.

“Asking why you were so mean, wondering what I could have done or didn’t do that made you believe I wasn’t good enough and how I could fix it if you would have just stopped talking so-”

“Demeaning. I was demeaning you, because I was angry, hurt and frustrated. What I failed to vocalize was how I needed you and that by calling out for you like I did made those ninety seconds felt like an eternity. Somehow in that span I had convinced myself through that filter that you didn’t actually care and that all the things I had been apprehensive of regarding you were coming true.”

Kara swallowed hard, lingering in her silence as she heard Cat take a drink, idly speculating how many she had had already.

“Why?”

Cat smirked at the whispered question, leaning back enough to look up at the dim flicker of stars.

“Aside from all those other things? Because what I was actually feeling towards you baffled me.”

Kara sat up partially, searching the vacant space in front of her as she waited.

Cat easily took her cue.

“I didn’t want to admit to myself and certainly not to you, just how far I had allowed you to get under my skin. That despite all the careful lines I had drawn, barriers I had put up around myself, you had crossed them all already.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kara whispered again making Cat chuckle just under her breath.

“You were barely fitted for your cape and I didn’t understand just how someone like you could slip past all that so effortlessly, so willingly and want to come back for more. I was scared, and discouraged and a legion of other things.”

“Are you, I mean are you scared now, still? With-”

“Yes,” Cat urged with her interruption, “but for an entirely different set of reasons.”

“Oh.”

Cat finished her drink, leaving the glass to the nearby table before she settled back again.

“Tell me why you’re frustrated. Why I make you frustrated Kara.”

Kara chewed on her bottom lip, abandoning her water and her glasses to the table before huddling down into her couch cushions.

“I… “

Cat hung on the start of the other woman’s voice, giving her time to find what she needed to say, or the courage to say it.

“I don’t want you to just be fuckable.”

Cat bit at her bottom lip to keep the rise of a laugh from emerging, leaning her head back as she waited.

“Not, I mean I do sometimes, a lot more recently I have to admit but...”

“But what Kara?”

“I’m afraid, of so much, but what scares me more than anything, is me.”

Cat searched over the stars, half expecting Kara’s silhouette to blot them out.

“Go on.”

“The other day...” Kara paused as the events from earlier in the week and everything between that point to now darted through her mind. “It reminded me of when I lost control. When I wasn’t this person you or anyone thought-”

“When you threw me from the balcony.” Cat heard the melancholy in Kara’s next breath as she tried to settle herself. Cat knew better than anyone how dangerous Kara had been at that time.

“That was still me, deep down. Just like…” Kara let out a soft snit of a breath, reflecting to three days prior. “I knew I could have stopped, should have-”

“He was trying to kill you Kara. There is no hesitation in a situation like that.”

“My cousin has it.”

Cat let out a quiet exhale, closing her eyes to that fact. Even when it came down to Lex Luthor, and all he had managed in his tenure as a free man, Superman had shown restraint where others wouldn’t have.

“You’re not your cousin.” Cat provided. “You’re not that darker person you think you are either.  That’s not to say it isn’t a part of you, but honestly Kara, I am amazed on a daily basis with the person you are in spite of everything you’ve had to experience.”

Kara let out a course exhale, lying her head back into the cushions as the skyline blurred across her vision.

“What if, I burned myself out on purpose?”

Cat didn’t respond, holding her breath, knowing she had thought the same thing the instant Kara had shoved her against the wall. She knew something was different, a notion that was confirmed when Kara had genuinely struggled, even minimally, to pick her up thereafter.

“Cat?”

The other woman drew in a serious breath, her free hand rubbing across the flat of her chest.

“What if I told you I love you?”

Cat swallowed hard, tuning in to the silence stretching out between them. She counted the seconds in her head, feeling her chest tighten with each breath.

“Say it again?”

The sudden nearness of Kara’s voice startled Cat to a stand, her phone slipping from her grasp as she whirled around. The other woman was hovering just above her balcony, only now just coming to land. She was in her work clothes, devoid of her shoes and her glasses, breathing hard and steady.

“I… I don’t think I heard you.”

“Someone could have seen you!” Cat declared with a worried note as Kara stepped closer.

“No one.”

Cat swallowed thickly, not quite sure if the woman was literally in front of her.

“They have.” She injected, forcing Kara to a standstill. “They did, that day at The Aerie.”

Kara flinched marginally as the words registered, everything about the week falling into perfect alignment. She felt her chest constrict before glancing back at Cat and walking forward again. She didn’t stop until Cat’s hand was against the flat of her chest, impeding her progress.

“I thought you didn’t care.” Kara whispered, squaring her shoulders as she peered down at Cat’s hand before staring back up at her. Recalling their conversation a week ago and being seen as an actual couple in public.

“About me no, not with tabloid fodder like that.”

“What then?” Kara‘s mind was already questioning what kind of article had been slated for print that would make Cat react the way she had.

“You, they don’t get to touch.” Cat delivered the sentiment with a fierce edge causing Kara to press against her hand.  Her mind instantly recalled the mock up cover spread of the two of them heading into The Aerie and the words  _'Sex Slave'_ glaring back her her.

“Not like that.”

“Like wh-?”

“Did you blow your powers on purpose Kara?”

Kara tipped her head, kept in place by Cat’s palm, trying to track the sudden change of topic.

Cat lifted an eyebrow at her, flexing her fingers to emphasize her point knowing the other woman could easily push past.

“Did you?”

“I don’t know.”

Cat surveyed Kara’s features thoroughly, taking a step closer but still keeping her hand in place.

“I’ve only seen it once before and it scared the hell out of me. Did you purposefully squander your powers-”

“No.” Kara cut her off, the rise of her shoulders easing with the admittance as the truth of the matter drove away any doubt she had before.

“Would you?”

Kara stared at the other woman pragmatically, jaw shifting as she refused to look away.

“It’s crossed my mind.”

Cat’s breath hitched with that confession, fingers digging in a little further.

“Why?”

Kara strained to swallow, the muscles of her jaw working with the effort to control her rising emotions with such a simple inquiry. Her eyes darted to the side, catching sight of the contorted frame of Cat’s outdoor couch.

Cat felt the other woman’s chest cave slightly beneath her palm. Trailing after Kara’s line of vision before landing on the couch she had vacated, and the still mangled metal along its back edge. Her heart ached in her chest as she peeked back at Kara and the almost nostalgic expression she had for a fleeting moment before looking back to Cat.

“Kara…?” She watched woman’s throat work and the ripple of glass over her eyes as understanding slowly dawned on her. “That was your first time wasn’t it?”

When Kara’s eyes cut back to her, she buckled her fingers around the woman’s shirt, tugging her closer.

“Kara…” She emitted the woman’s name like a prayer as the barest touch of Kara’s knuckles brushed across her abdomen.

“I wanted to know.” Kara confided throatily, her mind calculating so many things as to be second nature, everything but fully connecting with another person on that level of intimacy.

“To know what Kara?”

“What you would feel like without having to worry or think.” Kara confessed, her words rising out of the strangle  of her throat. “To be inside you, like a part of you. Not by some extension of something else while trying to calculate a hundred different things and just allow myself to really  _feel_ you”

Cat swallowed notably, hand smoothing over Kara’s chest belatedly realizing she wasn’t wearing her suit. The other woman’s words struck her down to the core as they affirmed another suspicion.

“I brought them back too didn’t I?”

Kara didn’t counter and Cat stepped into her completely to pull her focus before the woman strayed too far away in her turmoil.

“That’s why you wouldn’t let me-”

“Yes.” Kara cut her off. It had been precisely why she hadn’t let Cat even try to reciprocate. Why she had declined the offer to go home with her, using the excuse of needing to check in with the  D.E.O.. Why Kara had been so vacant on a physical level throughout the rest of the week. Intent on keeping herself at more than arm‘s-length.

“Have you ever?”

Kara dragged in a deep breath and Cat almost wished she hadn’t asked as fleeting memories ran across Kara’s mind easily enough for Cat to read.

“The first time I let someone try,” Kara murmured, “I broke their fingers before they could really even get very far.”

“Oh Kara.” Cat reached for one of Kara’s hands, keeping her other firmly planted on the woman’s chest. She watched as Kara lifted her fingers away until Cat enclosed her own around Kara’s palm. She kept her movements passive, as if tending to a wounded animal before drawing the other woman’s hand to her and brushing delicate kisses across her knuckles.

“I’ve hurt so many people.” Kara disclosed, observing Cat cautiously. “Broken noses, dislocated jaws. I tore someone’s rotator cuff at my prom. People were so... frightened. It’s why I came to National City, went to college halfway across the country, got a job away from…”

“Kara…” Cat grazed her kisses across the woman’s skin, opening her fingers up before escorting them around the side of her face, nuzzling the other woman’s palm earnestly seeking to will those thoughts and memories away. Cat was not impervious to her own explorative mishaps but nothing on the scale that Kara was illustrating. A thought developed slowly in her mind as she lifted her eyes back up to the other woman.

“I’ve known Lois and your cousin for years… they seem-”

“He grew up here. I was fourteen. I... I had to re-learn so much so fast.”

Cat turned her features into Kara’s hand, pressing a lingering kiss against her palm to console her.

“Maybe this was… a good thing, even if it was just once. I have it, I have that moment, those memories and-”

“I’m not walking away from you.” Cat said adamantly, eyes leveling on Kara’s. “I’m not afraid of you, what you might do.”

“I could kill you.”

“Helluva way to go.”

“I’m serious Catherine.”

Cat held onto the woman, preventing her from pulling away even though she knew Kara could without a thought of effort.

“I love you Kara. I’ve been in love with you before you picked up that mantle.”

“Please, Cat don’t-”

“I’m not just saying the words to ease your mind.” Cat smoothed her finger across Kara’s cheek, skimming away the trail there and forcing the woman to look at her.

“I, love you.” When Kara didn’t move further Cat nudged herself closer, maintaining eye contact with the other woman. Her hand slid up Kara’s chest, cupping the other side of her face until Kara’s hands covered hers.

“What’re you doing?”

Cat raised an eyebrow slightly, spreading her thumbs along the line of Kara’s jaw.

“Trust me?”

Kara gave a vague nod after another heartbeat and Cat welcomed the invitation and stepped closer. Brushing her nose purposefully along Kara’s before barely touching their lips together. The tension coiled around Kara’s shoulders lessened ever so faintly and Cat kissed her again. Hands landed on her hips, helping Cat keep her balance with her precarious position. Cat tipped her features back somewhat, fingers registering the pressure of Kara following before stopping herself.

“Go ahead.” Cat whispered, staying just out of reach. Kara’s fingers flexed against her, far more temperate than any time prior, drawing Cat just a little closer as she trailed after the other woman who continued to lean back. She let her fingers slip into Kara’s hair, curving around the back of her head when the faintest touch of her lips brushed over Cat’s own.

Cat licked at Kara’s lips. A fleeting sweep of a thing, that provoked a quiet gasp from the other woman before she improved her hold, sliding her hand around and up along Cat’s back. Cat continued to lean back just out of reach as Kara’s hand fanned between her shoulder blades and she let all of her weight settle into the woman’s capable grasp.

Fingers teased along the base of Kara’s neck, swirling in small circles within her hair as the woman rubbed their noses together before nipping forward just enough to catch Cat’s mouth. There were no broken noses, no torn ligaments and when Cat parted her lips to allow Kara to deepen that kiss, there were no dislocated jaws.

Cat wrapped a hand around Kara’s bicep, gripping the flex of muscle firmly as she pushed back for the first time since caressing Kara’s face. Her whole body was at a decadent angle, held effortlessly within Kara’s arms as she teased and lavished the other woman with loving attention. Cat’s other hand curled around the back of her neck, not so much holding on as she was content to simply knead at the ropes of muscle there.

She ensured every gesture, every pull, every stroke was lead first by Kara before she even dared to reciprocate. The high wire tension in the other woman’s body melted away, replaced by a slow meandering constriction that started low in her hips instead of high in her shoulders. Kara pulled Cat closer to her, bending her back as she took her time to taste every inch of the other woman with the blade of her tongue.

Kara wasn’t even aware she had been holding her breath until she heard Cat’s more audible efforts. Her exhale came out in a rush, pulling the last of the tension in her shoulders with it as Cat turned her head and opened herself up even further, pouring a deeply rooted groan into Kara’s throat.

Cat felt the last of her balance slip, letting herself fall. Not even attempting to clutch or catch herself with the help of Kara’s shirt or hair. Instead, Kara caught her, breaking away from their kiss as an afterthought, and again no bruises, breaks or catastrophe followed in their wake.

Kara breathed heavily, the sudden loss of Cat’s body pressing against her, however slight, had made her act on instinct. As it was, she could still feel the warmth of the other woman’s lips on hers and the lingering taste of her on her tongue. Cat kneaded along Kara’s muscles, taking the time to catch her breath. When Kara began to right her, she shook her head causing the other woman to stop.

“Are you-”

“I’m fine.” Cat purred, watching Kara’s pulse jump in her throat. “What do you want to do right now?”

“What? I.. I don-”

“Don’t think just tell me.”

“I want to kiss you again” Kara’s words came out in a rush and Cat only kneaded her hands harder.

“Then do it.”

Kara searched over Cat’s features, sliding her hand up her back and around her head through her hair as her other arm wrapped low around her hips to keep her off the ground before she leaned in again. Cat met her halfway this time, gently tugging a Kara’s bottom lip with her teeth before the woman surged against her. She felt utterly weightless, despite Kara’s hold on her.

Kara invaded her hungrily, chasing after the illusive muscle of her tongue before snagging it with her teeth. Cat draped her arm around Kara’s shoulders, her hair tangling about as she let out a rich moan when Kara sucked on the muscle ever so gently. A heady warmth circulated around her hips, sailing across her spine and up as Kara let her go before worrying Cat’s lip with her teeth and splitting away with a small pant.

Cat clung to the woman when she registered the variation in the surrounding skyline as her vision came back into proper focus. The two of them were high off Cat’s balcony, drifting about in the night sky without effort. Cat leaned in closer, teeth barely grazing across the curve of Kara’s chin, pulling a low whimper of approval with the gesture.

“Are you aroused Kara?” The low cadence of Cat’s voice brought them a little closer to the ground again causing Cat to hum with tender amusement.

“Yes.” Kara breathed, lowering the wrap of her arm until Cat was practically sitting on her forearm. Cat let out a huff of a breath, feeling the exquisite pressure as Kara held her closer.

“Never would have guessed.” She teased gently. The innuendo was not lost on Kara and her cheeks colored with the thought. Cat’s fingers caressed the reddened skin affectionately, stealing another lick of a taste of Kara’s lips.

“What do you want to do now?”

Kara’s hesitation to speak her immediate thought manifested in another few feet closer to the ground. Cat didn’t jump or cling, content to stroke the side of Kara’s face with the backs of her fingers and breathe across her throat on her pathway towards the woman’s ear. They dropped again when Cat teased the edge of Kara’s lobe with the tip of her tongue, her voice as soft as velvet when she spoke again.

“You don’t have to tell me, if you just want to show me... lover.”

The pair of them plummeted, the outdoor couch rising to meet them before Kara floated them into the cushions with no more weight than a feather. She let her whole weight sink against Cat’s body, feeling the surround of the other woman’s frame as the cushions cradled them completely.

Kara’s mouth was on her throat, glazing her skin and turning it red with firm presses of the flat of her tongue. She trailed a path along the throb of veins and muscle, sliding her knees up enough to brace herself as she laid even more kisses against the hollow between Cat’s collarbones.

Cat curled her fingers through Kara’s shirt, pulling it free of her waist before digging her fingers into her sides and dragging them inward. Kara’s abs fluttered against her touch, kick starting minute tremors in the other woman‘s body. Cat’s torso jumped as Kara pulled apart her shirt, buttons clicking across paved stones while Kara laid apologies over the exposure of her chest.

Kara gasped roughly as Cat curved her body up against her, the warm sensation of skin on skin stealing Kara’s breath away. Cat was at her ear again, telling her not to think as her hands slid under Kara’s waistband and rounded over the curves she found there. Kara’s head shot up at the pleasure burning across her nerves as Cat stretched her arms further and massaged her all over again. Kara’s fingers coiled around Cat’s waistline, prying the catch of metal teeth apart before pulling. Cat angled her hips up, her own body quaking as cold air rushed over her skin before her pants were tossed miles away.

Cat bit at her bottom lip, holding back a smile before Kara sat back enough to slip her tongue into the valley of Cat’s chest. She curled up then, pulling Kara with her as she strained past her enough to push at Kara’s waistline. Kara mouthed the swells that compressed around her, cheating just enough with her powers to hover and kick her pants off the rest of the way. Cat’s fingers tumbled through her hair, pulling it back and away as Kara bit into the fabric of her bra, the demand of her tongue easily pushing against the peak just beneath the barrier as if it wasn’t even there.

Cat shivered hard against her, her breath coming in waves in time with every flicker and flux of Kara’s tongue against the sensitive swell. The words ‘ _Don’t think Kara’_ repeating over in her mind like a mantra as if the sheer thought alone could will her sentiment into existence. She bent an arm behind herself, popping the clasp easily and nearly came right there when Kara pulled the garment away by her teeth.

Kara sat back, braced on her hands as she watched with fascination, every shiver, every breath and how Cat’s body moved from the force of it all. Her fingertips were against Cat’s skin a second after, drifting between the curve of each of breast before she turned her hand and ran the back of her fingers along the woman’s sternum, completely enraptured.

Cat struggled to remain still, her chest flushing pink and skin pebbling up in response to Kara’s delicate touch. Her next inhalation came in fractured waves when Kara thumbed over the erect peak that had her full attention. Without hesitation Kara repeated the action, her other fingers sculpting over the surrounding curvature as she kneaded the pliant skin. When Cat gasped aloud Kara did it again, firmer this time, rasping her thumb in a slow circle before leaning in.

Kara swirled the end of her tongue against the neglected skin of Cat’s other breast, hearing the full expanse of Cat’s lungs as they filed to capacity. Her first strokes were tentative, exploratory, until she made Cat swear with a string of incoherency enveloping the rosy nipple with the slick heat of her mouth.

Cat husked out a sharp breath, her body surrendering with her exhale. She fortified herself on one hand, arching her chest into Kara’s mouth as the other woman devoured her. Kara’s mouth was hot and wet, tongue insistent with every revolution as if she were trying to entice Cat’s heart right out of her body. The strength of her arm gave out and as she fell back Kara followed, spreading herself over Cat’s nearly naked frame, skin pulling free with an auditory suck of a sound followed by a subdued hiss.

Kara rubbed herself against Cat’s skin, relishing in the slick friction until the rougher tug of Cat’s hands on her own shirt diverted her attention. She moved back just enough to snatch at the neckline from behind her head, stripping herself of it and her bra in one solid yank. Cat’s hands rounded her shoulders, massaging down the generous expanse of Kara’s upper back drawing her in again. Cat leant up, quivering lips tugging on Kara’s own as the woman’s weight settled over her again. Strong arms fit beneath her back, hands turned down as Kara fisted the couch cushions roughly.

Cat sensed the shift in Kara’s body through her tremors, the hesitancy gnawing at her shoulders. She turned her head, leaving an open-mouthed kiss across Kara’s shoulder, pulling her attention before turning towards her ear.

“Talk to me.” Cat implored, “no thinking.”

Kara growled faintly, forcing her initial groan into the darker sound. “I want…”

“You have,” Cat nuzzled the side of Kara’s throat, staining her skin with her tongue. “Whatever you want.” Even if it meant everything ended right here.

Kara clutched harder at the cushions, her insides constricting with Cat’s words as she let the anticipant tension in her body writhe low in her belly, straining against her muscles in an effort to override the surge to over-think. Her chest caved as she leaned closer, nuzzling against Cat’s features lovingly until she encountered the woman’s ear.

“Can I…” Kara choked back the rise of fear in her throat as Cat’s hands soothed down her back in passive, sweeping gestures. “Try something?”

Cat turned her head into Kara’s caress, nosing through her hair before fingers gathered the length, drawing back the curtain so she could see Kara’s features without hindrance.

“Anything Kara, anything you want we can try.” She heard the other woman swallow hard, her eyes wide and innocent beyond measure.

Kara searched Cat’s expression for any sign of doubt or fear discovering only the opposite. She leaned forward, kissing Cat with an overwhelming reverence, half prayer half apology before breaking away. Cat’s fingers slipped through her hair as she shifted again, allowing Kara to take whatever direction for herself that she needed. The weight of Kara’s knees pressed harder into the cushions as she slipped her hands out from under Cat’s body. Her touch rounding over Cat’s rib cage, mapping the contours that expanded with every breath as she slid her touch down further, enveloping the woman’s waist almost completely.

Cat half expected Kara to sit her up, ease them apart and gather her clothes as the woman kneaded her skin and urged her further up along the couch. What she hadn’t been expecting was the touch of Kara’s lips across her solar plexus, or the soft growl that slipped past her teeth as Kara tasted her skin.  The searing trails she carved down along Cat‘s torso cooled instantly with her ever increasing respirations.

Kara’s hands arched the other woman back further still as she continued to mark the other woman’s skin with broad strokes of her tongue.  The thunderous drum of Cat’s heart pounded above her, the scent of her arousal permeated every intake of breath, the savory taste of want and desire poured over warm skin coated her tongue, the pressure of Cat’s legs beneath her provoked her own knees to widen and allow the woman free from beneath her, all of it crashing together to dominate her senses to a breaking point.

The flat of Kara’s palm smoothed across the slender round of Cat‘s lower abdomen, fondling the space below her navel and the incessant tremors just beneath before laying her head against the flat of Cat’s stomach with a small whimper. Cat sat up just enough, threading her hands through Kara’s hair feeling the tension along her neck and upper shoulders, realizing that the woman was warring against herself. Her heart caved with the knowledge, bracing her thighs against Kara’s own she tightened her hold on her and raised the woman back up.

“C’mere.” Cat whispered, pulling Kara onto her knees as she sat forward in the same motion, placing soft kisses across Kara’s face while her hands eased out of her hair and down the woman’s arms. Kara gradually found a normal pace with which to breathe again as Cat tangled one of her hands around Kara’s own and squeezed as hard as she could.

“It’s all right, it happens. Just breathe. ”

Kara shook her head slightly, fighting for air as her chest tightened all over again.

“I want-”

“I know.” Cat spoke against her lips. “I know.” She kissed the other woman gently, feeling the racing pound of her heart between them. She ran her other hand around the back of Kara’s own, threading her fingers between the other woman’s before pulling the limb close. She heard Kara’s breath catch instantly, eyes closing all on their own as Cat brushed the tips of her fingers against the wet heat of Kara’s only remaining clothes.

“Trust me?” Cat asked again, feeling Kara nod as the woman guided their joined hands around the throbbing ache of her sex, fingertips pressing up against the shallows of her entrance through the fabric.

“My God... Do you feel how wet you are?” Cat husked, watching Kara nod before her grip tighten with a breathless moan. “If I need to stop-”

“Don’t want you to.”

“I know…” Cat moved her hand back and forth slowly, bathing Kara’s palm in her own wetness while the tips of her fingers traced over the swollen contours. “But I don’t want you to regret any of this, even if you lose control.”

Kara nodded, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. “Okay... okay…”

Cat scooted closer, dragging their joined hands up and away as Kara whimpered in response. “Don’t let go... not yet.” 

Kara nodded again, her brow furrowed in concentration as she barely moved. Cat slid their hands back down, breaking the barrier of Kara’s waistband and swirling through the shorn kink of hair until she brushed across liquid fire. Cat stayed as relaxed as possible when Kara reacted, the hold of her other hand tightening on the edge of painful.

Kara felt her body clench tightly as Cat’s fingertips brushed across the aching bundle of nerves throbbing between her legs, breathing out roughly as the other woman’s touch parted through swollen folds, fingers coating themselves with slow languid strokes until they were soaked. Cat laid soft kisses on Kara‘s skin accenting each one with a slight flick of her tongue as Kara’s body acclimated to her caresses.

Cat lazily mimicked the motions of her tongue with the tips of her fingers, swirling and dipping into the shallows of Kara’s entrance already feeling the unrelenting vice undulating just beyond her touch. She watched Kara carefully, looking for any indication that she needed to stop even if Kara didn’t want her to. She turned her hand slowly, guiding Kara’s own fingers through the searing viscosity pooling between her legs.

“Are you alright?” Cat asked with a tender firmness relaying that she required a verbal response.

“Yes…” Kara gasped as Cat worked their fingers in slow, rounded swirls.

“Do you need to stop?” Cat asked genuinely, their fingers gliding across each other with every swirling stroke.

“Maybe.” Kara breathed, her body shaking with every exhale as she widened her knees further and bit back a low groan as her hips bucked involuntarily.  "Don’t want to... you feel so good Cat.” 

Kara was so concentrated on the sensations boiling up throughout her nerves she had forgotten Cat was still holding her other hand. Their fingers were still laced together, her own kneading and clenching absently but Cat wasn’t bruised or white knuckled in pain struggling to break free. Cat, however, did notice and looked back at Kara’s features, nuzzling her gently.

“I’ve got you.” She breathed, sliding her fingers back enough to shadow Kara’s own. Guiding her hand further before pushing against two of Kara’s fingers until she felt resistance. Kara whimpered on the back of a moan, her body worked up beyond measure and her muscles clenched tight.

Immediately Cat understood whoever Kara had trusted before had been inconsiderate and impatient. No doubt a product of age and inexperience but anyone who tried to push Kara in this state or had tried to just jackknife themselves into her deserved the broken fingers and so much worse.

Not that Kara didn’t know what she was doing or lacked the understanding in the ways her body responded to physical intimacy, far from it in fact. It was that Kara had been convinced those responses were wrong when it involved someone else. Granted, it was difficult to be level headed with broken bones or torn ligaments but again Cat was not without her own history of injuries wrought from over amorous sexcapades. She knew all too well what the wrong person involved in those endeavors could reap on a person’s self worth.

With that truth, Cat wanted nothing more than to erase every touch, every curse, every rejection and bad memories that had twisted Kara’s perception of what she felt she deserved. To rid her of the expectations and constraints others had branded her with. To wipe the slate clean, not because Kara was an exception or alien but because Kara simply existed.

“Just say stop Kara, at any point.” Her tone while gentle held no room for misinterpretation, Cat was not going to be responsible for damaging the woman beyond her physicality further.

“I wish I could read your mind but I can’t.” Cat kissed her chin, licking at her bottom lip before nosing the woman’s features. Cat marveled at the tension pulling at her fingertips, even with Kara’s as a buffer and eased one leg off the woman’s thigh to sit up a little further, bringing the pair of them that much closer.

“So I need you to tell me what you need. I already know what you want my darling, I can feel it, I can see it…” she tugged on Kara’s bottom lip with her teeth delicately. “I can almost taste it.”

Kara groaned with a huff of a breath as Cat’s words tangled into her mind and sent waves of fire through her veins. She nodded at first, bumping against Cat’s features with their nearness before her eyes fluttered and her hips rolled forward. 

“Inside... I… you-” Kara’s voice broke apart on another moan as Cat nodded, touching their foreheads together and reminding Kara to take a deep breath. 

“You’re so tight Kara, if I push I’ll hurt you.” She warned carefully as Kara’s lips brushed over her skin.

“Not possible.” 

“It is…” Cat drew their other hands up, pulling her hand free before wrapping Kara’s fingers around her breast just over her heart. She puffed out a breath at the newly stoked fire of sensations building beneath Kara’s touch as she encouraged her to knead at the swell. “Find my heart Kara...”

Kara nodded again, their foreheads rubbing together with the motion as she flexed her fingers, pulling a soft moan from Cat’s lips to wash over her skin. The muscle beneath her grasp was a thunderous rage, every palpable strike jumping into her palm. Cat slid two fingers between Kara’s own, pushing them out in slow, deliberate strokes, using Kara’s own strength to gently stretch and open her up further.

There was a hiccup of a sound as Kara’s head pressed closer, her eyes closing tight as she pulled at the pliant curve in her grasp in response to the feeling of Cat’s fingers opening her up, her own fingers growing wetter with every tender push as the initial vice of her muscles began to acclimate and relax.

“Good girl” Cat praised, her own breaths audible between them as Kara pulled and kneaded, conveying her desire for more with every motion. Cat fit her other arm between them, easing one finger between the spread of their hands, taking her time to play around within the molten liquid coating their skin. 

“Deep breath…”

Kara lashed out with her tongue, catching Cat’s lips around another heavy exhale. She curled the muscle slightly, coaxing Cat to follow as she pulled in a slow breath. Cat pushed inside her with an aching slowness, feeling slick velvet walls consume her as Kara sucked in a sharper breath.

A broken string of her native tongue spilled out of her as Cat stayed absolutely still waiting for those spasming waves to ease up into a more tolerable rhythm. She nipped and tasted Kara’s lips, breathing every sound into herself.

“I’m okay…” Kara rasped, the kneading rhythm of her other hand slowly starting back up again thumb rubbing across the stiff peak begging for attention.

Cat hummed in acknowledgment, turning her head slightly against the point of their foreheads with Kara’s continued caress. She kissed Kara gently, stealing her breath away again as she curled her finger back and carefully withdrew its length to churn around the shallows of her entrance once more. Cat cupped at Kara’s hand, directing the fingers still holding her open together. She eased them around the singular swirling tip of her own touch, encouraging Kara to follow along with the motion before easing her other arm back out.

Kara’s hips moved again in small stunted circles in time with the languid circles their fingers were making. “Again... please Cat…”

Cat told her to breathe a little slower, using the calming motion of their fingers to set the pace she wanted Kara at. When her body finally complied, she caught the tremble of Kara’s lips again as she turned her hand and pushed Kara’s fingers inside herself, adding the barest thrust of her own hand against Kara’s, pushing her in deeper.

Kara’s mouth fell open against Cat’s own, her tongue absently mimicking the motion of her fingers as the other woman pulled back on her hand only to guide her fingers back up leaving the tips of her own to swirl in the shallows around Kara’s knuckles. Her hips jumped and rolled, matching every careful stroke as she fought to breathe under Cat’s guidance.

Cat pressed their foreheads together, gaze falling between them as she brought herself closer, her free hand curling around the back of Kara’s head and kneading into her hair. Kara’s other hand fell from her chest, unable to maintain both rhythms and wrapped around the bend of Cat’s thigh for something to hold on to.  

“Kara…” Cat uttered, her hand tightening within the other woman’s hair until she felt the shift of her awareness.

“Look down…” Cat continued to spiral and stroke her fingertips around the quickening drive of Kara’s fingers in and out of herself. They moved in tandem easily, with every inward thrust of Kara’s fingers Cat added her own little burst of pressure before circling Kara’s fingers as they slid back out of herself.

Every breath caught against Kara’s ribs, higher and faster and shallower even as Cat’s voice wrapped around her senses. Her eyes fluttered as she pressed against Cat, the tangle of her fingers against her neck sending shivers down her spine as her vision slowly came back into focus.

Her entire body clenched in on itself with the sight playing out between them. The pull of muscle along Cat’s forearm, the tension coiled in her wrist and the shine of her fingers before they curled up beyond her ability to see them. Her body responded with equal fervor, coiling tight as her own fingers thrust upward through the resistance of her inner walls. The visual carried into her mind, intermingling with the rest of her sensory overload and somehow convinced her that it was Cat moving inside her.   

With their joined withdrawal she let out a broken moan on the edge of a sob, relishing in the trick her eyes were playing at the expense of her over-thinking logic. Cat pushed against her hand harder, fingers thrusting deep before the woman pulled at her again, forcing their lengths to recede. Kara felt the spread of her fingers again and her control shattered on the next thrust.  Cat added her own fingers on that next push, between the guard of Kara’s own and let out a moan of disbelief as searingly hot muscles clenched around her.

Cat strained against the intense spasms that clamped around their fingers, stretching her touch as far as she could as Kara’s head fell back with a hoarse outcry. Her legs pulled together, trapping the pair of them in their unrelenting grasp as her body bowed back sharply and seized to the point of snapping.  

Cat pulled herself up on the anchor of Kara’s hair, the other woman’s body spasming erratically beneath her as Cat’s knees straddled Kara’s thighs, pressing against them firmly. Kara’s other hand pawed at her back, forcing Cat’s body into its own arc against the other woman as nails drug across her skin.   

She huffed out a breath of relief when Kara’s hand rounded over her hip, flexing her fingers there weakly until her body finally gave out. She was like a marionette whose strings had been cut, collapsing in on herself with an audible intake of air as if breathing for the first time. Cat felt the shake of Kara’s limbs, and the aftershocks of her orgasm tempting their fingers deeper with waning flutters.

Kara’s body chased after the feeling, bearing down on their buried lengths, forcing Cat to pull in a deep breath of her own and contain her wince as her fingers went numb before forcibly slipping free. With Kara’s anguished whimper Cat cupped her hand around the contours of Kara’s body, pressing the base of her palm against her throbbing mound as her fingers molded themselves around the other woman‘s sex firmly.   

“I’ve got you Kara…” Cat promised, ignoring the protest of her arm where Kara’s now freed hand had grabbed, coupled with a secondary clamp of Kara’s legs. Kara fell forward into her, her other hand wrapping around the lower half of her own face as her body jerked forcefully.  Cat’s other hand kneaded along the back of Kara’s head, drawing her closer as the woman’s emotions forced their way out of her.

“I’ve got you.”

Kara sucked in a harsh breath between her fingers, legs easing up enough so that Cat could free herself. Arms were around her instantly, pulling her close as Cat’s voice rushed against her skin but refused to translate. The awareness of her surroundings were flickers of memory as she felt the crisp chill of impossibly soft sheets and the added weight of some kind of comforter. She moved on instinct, curling around the solidity of Cat’s body burying her face against her neck to stifle herself.

Cat closed her eyes, whispering repeatedly that Kara was safe, and loved and to breathe in spite of the wetness soaking into her skin along her neck. Whatever strength Kara had left went into ration mode, leaving her muscles slack and urging her towards sleep. Cat refused to let go, even as her shoulder went numb and the grip of Kara’s hand at her waist relaxed away. She barely moved, combing through Kara’s hair, weaving a comforting trail down her bare back across her spine.

It wasn’t until Kara’s breathing was soft and even that she allowed herself to relax, shifting their positions just enough to regain some feeling in her shoulder. She tucked her chin down, chin rubbing against the crown of Kara’s head centering on the slow thrum of the other woman’s heartbeat to lull her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this was going to be so simple..... But nooooo


	7. The Gift

Kara was laid out on her bed, the morning sun barely coloring the sky as she let out a slow, cautious breath to calm herself. She had been on the verge of shouting to the moon for hours now, ever since Cat had reluctantly dropped her off at her own apartment late Sunday evening.

Her thoughts drifted across memories of the weekend where the two women had done little in the way of anything after Kara had found herself wrapped around Cat’s naked body. For a split second she thought she was dreaming and had dreamt the whole of the night before. Instead of pinching herself she had reached out, tracing the contours of Cat’s bare skin until the woman snatched her wrist to stop her.

 

_“If you keep that up we’re going to have a problem.” Cat warned, drawing Kara’s hand to her lips before brushing her lips across the other woman’s knuckles before opening her eyes._

_Kara scooted closer, completely enraptured with the little sparks of electricity that traveled along her skin with every caress. Cat nipped at one of her fingertips, smiling like her namesake when Kara’s eyes shot up._

_“Pr-problem?”  Kara swallowed visibly, staying absolutely still._

_Cat nodded, using her tongue to draw Kara’s finger into her mouth as she fit her teeth around the length of it and bit down firmly. Kara’s gasp was instantaneous as was her body’s response with a flush of red at her throat. Cat took her time, undulating the muscle against Kara’s skin before letting her head fall back slowly until the other woman was free._

_Kara swallowed audibly, pulling a bubble of a laugh from Cat’s throat that never quite made it past her lips. Her fingers fanned out loosely as Cat trailed little s-curve patterns down her own neck before pressing Kara’s hand along the flat of her chest._

_“I’m hungry…” Cat purred and Kara fought to keep her eyes from rolling back in her head as the sound danced through her nerves. “I’m sore, and I need a shower.”_

_Kara scooted closer, leaning down to place a reverent kiss along Cat’s shoulder. The other woman made a reluctant noise of submittal before turning over. Keeping Kara’s hand at her chest as she nudged and pushed until Kara was on her back. She followed shortly thereafter, bracing her knees on either side of Kara’s hips, searching her features intently before stretching over her._

_Cat felt the pull and ache of her muscles, her body trembling for a half second as she stretched her body to its limits with a visible wince. Kara’s hands rounded over her hips, thumbs rubbing at the jut of bone along the cradle there until Cat let out a sigh and eased her full weight against Kara’s body._

_She wrapped her arms under Kara’s head, nosing her features tenderly before placing a soft kiss against her lips. Kara’s hands smoothed inward, firmly rubbing against her lower back before moving upward until Cat sucked in a sharp breath._

_It was Kara that broke away, her brow furrowed slightly as she lifted her touch away save for the barest caress of her fingertips. She focused her senses to those few points, feeling the rough and angry split of skin as Cat’s arms flexed and her body bowed down out of Kara’s tentative reach._

_Cat drew in a slow breath, driving her hips down pointedly against Kara’s body, forcibly pulling her attention elsewhere. She tugged at Kara’s lips gently, seeking out Kara’s eyes and waiting until they registered the attention paid to them._

_“Hi…” The muscles in Kara’s jaw flexed and Cat merely raised an eyebrow at her, swearing she could already hear the apology formulating in Kara’s throat._

_“Kara?”_

_A shield of emotion hid the other woman’s eyes, her mind already kick-starting into over-think mode. With her name she blinked, her focus narrowing back on Cat._

_“I’m not sorry.” Cat breathed, feeling the slight tremble of Kara’s lungs as she pulled in a breath. “You shouldn’t be either,” Cat reassured her, fingers sifting through Kara’s hair as she let the words settle between them._

_“Open your right hand.” Cat shifted slightly, fortifying herself against the other woman’s body while Kara complied. “Set it here.” Cat rolled her right hip down against the other woman causing her nostrils to flare before she relaxed her arm over Cat’s waist and surrounded her hip._

_“Carefully,” Cat accentuated the word, bracing her arms on either side of Kara’s head, gently pressing her elbows against the curve of the woman’s shoulders. “Run your hand to my left shoulder.”_

_Kara looked utterly confused by the request, even when Cat nosed her again to get her moving. She lifted the breadth of her hand up so that her touch barely skimmed across Cat’s skin while her fingertips remained. Cat pulled in a deep breath, allowing her body to relax as she waited. Kara’s caress moved with a hesitant slowness, her brow furrowing when she felt the angry heat of Cat’s skin before her fingertips dipped into the barest rise of marks across the plain._

_“It’s ok.” Cat whispered, her nerves firing off as Kara’s hand rose higher. She saw the apprehensive sympathy swirl in Kara’s eyes as those impressions widened and then intensified the higher she went. When Kara arrived at the worst of them Cat let out a rough groan, her knees pressing tight against Kara’s thighs._

_Kara felt her breath catch as Cat’s features contorted in a variety of different expressions, blurring the lines between satisfaction and anguish before purposefully pushing her back up into Kara’s touch as it swept across her spine and rounded over her shoulder blade. By the time Kara reached the original start of those marks Cat was breathing heavily and her pupils seemed fathomless._

_“Those are yours, and I allowed them.” Cat explained with absolution. “I knew exactly what I was doing. I wanted you to mark me, to make me yours in that moment and ensure I would never forget it Kara.”_

_Understanding erupted like a firestorm in Kara’s brain, latching onto her nerves and coursing through her body; her guilt and apprehension burning to ash. Cat tugged at her bottom lip, her body undulating in tiny little waves solidifying her point._

_“You gave me something beautiful last night Kara. Something more precious than I can find words to describe and that is not an easy thing to achieve.” Cat involuntarily hauled in another breath as Kara stroked the marks again, locating the exact spot that made Cat’s body shudder._

_“Thank you, for trusting me with your body. For allowing me to mark you.” She drew her hand back, rubbing it firmly over Kara’s chest just above her heart. “Right here.”_

_Tears slipped from the corner of Kara’s eyes when she blinked, flattening her hand across Cat’s back firmly before leaning up to devour the gasp she knew would escape. She kissed Cat until there was no oxygen left between them, falling back away to separate them._

_Cat let out a breathless groan, her head falling forward and thumping against Kara’s collarbones. Her breath was hot and heavy where it washed over Kara’s body before the sound rounded into a low hum as Cat’s lips closed over her skin with another devout kiss._

_“We need to get up... now.”_

_“What if I wanted to stay?” Kara whispered, her heart soaring into her throat as Cat picked her head up just enough to look at her through the tangle of her hair. Cat nipped at Kara’s chin, drawing her body away, hands rubbing against the naked plain of her chest as she sat all the way back._

_“You can stay here if you want, although,” Cat kneaded her hands down Kara’s torso, relishing in the visual of the woman’s abs rippling to life beneath her touch. “I can promise it will be far less enjoyable.”_

_Cat curled her fingers around the only barrier between them, dragging Kara’s underwear off her body with a well-placed tug before stepping off her bed and trailing away. The garment dangling in her fingertips as she made her way into her master bath. With the sound of running water Kara scrambled out of the bed, taking the comforter with her in her haste followed by the sound of Cat’s laughter echoing from the shower._

 

Kara startled as her phone rang, immediately grabbing for it expecting Cat only to see Alex’s name glaring back at her. She let out a sigh, looking at the time before swiping her finger across the screen. On instinct she held the thing away from her ear as Alex’s voice echoed loudly over the line.

“Oh, now you answer.”

“Good morning to you too.”

“Where the hell have you been?”

“I had my phone off.” Kara supplied, which wasn’t a lie, exactly. She had honestly left it at her apartment in her haste to reach Cat two nights ago.

“You weren’t home-”

“No, I was out. I do have a life outside of-”

“Don’t I know it.”

Kara frowned at Alex’s response, searching the empty space in front of her a minute or two. She and Cat hadn’t left Cat’s penthouse all weekend. Given how she had arrived at the place it wasn’t as if anyone had seen her and Cat out together. Unless…

“What’s happened?”

“Let’s just say Hank’s not exactly thrilled with being kept in the dark about all the details surrounding you and Cat.”

Kara closed her eyes holding back a growl. What the hell was it Hank or the D.E.O. or anyone else’s business who she was dating. It hadn’t seemed to matter before now. Then again, the last time anyone thought she was on a date was when she had been out with Cat and Adam helping to repair their relationship, anything else was pure speculation or a misunderstanding, all except for the times she had genuinely been out with Cat. Even then, Hank and anyone fell in line with the rest of the world it seemed. Content to presume they were still just coworkers or something residual like that.

“Neither am I to be honest.”

Alex’s words stung, more than the prospect of Hank’s disapproval.

“You know more than anyone how I’ve felt about Cat, Alex.”

“Felt yes, you left out the part where you were literally feeling her up.”

Kara sat up at that, a sickening feeling swirling in her chest knowing she hadn’t divulged how intimate she and Cat had gotten even with her sister.

“What’s happened?”

Alex sighed through the phone as Kara scooted to the edge of her bed waiting.

“Nothing public, yet. When I couldn’t get a hold of you Hank-”

“Please tell me he didn’t go out looking.”

“You weren’t answering your phone, you weren’t at your apartment and you weren’t at work.”

“Are you…” Kara worked her jaw against the clench of her teeth. “Are you all spying on me now?”

“No.” Alex hesitated for a half second. “When I couldn’t find you, Winn called James, and he confirmed you left CatCo as usual Friday night.”

“Alex?”

“Recon team staked your place.”

Kara winced internally at that, although she was grateful it was her place and not Cat’s.

“They discovered you last night when Cat dropped you off.”

Kara felt her cheeks redden slightly. Her departure from Cat’s car had been reluctant at best. Cat’s attempt to sway Kara to pick up clothes for the next day and just come back home with her had involved some very exhaustive arguments with her tongue and the aid of her roaming hands.

“ _Zhaol_...”

“That’s putting it mildly.” Alex confirmed.

Kara swore even more in her native tongue, ranting under her breath about how absurd this all was before huffing with a frustrated note.

“Should I be expecting more company to invade my privacy or is Hank requesting my presence somewhere else through you?”

“Kara-”

“No Alex. Don’t Kara me in that tone. Do you think he’d have done the same with you?”

“Maybe, if I’d been completely unreachable for almost three days after having blown out my powers… if I had any. Course, I think he might do the same or worse if I didn’t show up for work just one day while being unreachable without warning.”

“I shouldn’t have to warn anyone about being unavailable,” Kara argued. “Or about who I’m seeing.”

“Kara, you know how-”

“It’s different yeah, yeah. It’s a poor excuse and you know it Alex.”

“He was worried, we all-”

“Should stay the hell out of it. It’s my life, outside of the D.E.O. and the Director,” Kara argued. “You don’t see me rushing to him or you to put together some recon surveillance whatever for anyone else.”

“I’m sorry Kar, I just… kind of overreacted after the way you were acting after that fight and then blowing your powers but getting them back so quickly versus last time and--”

“Alex!” Kara let out a breath, dropping her voice back down to a normal level. “Listen.. I... I know.” She sighed, rubbing her face with her hand. Hundreds of scenarios already running through her head.

“I’m sorry for not… treating you like my sister first. Maybe I just wanted something to be mine and only mine for just a little longer before being told it’s all wrong or something like everything else.”

Alex let out her own sigh, the pair of them lingering in the silence of one another for another series of moments before Alex took a deeper breath. “I’ll see what I can do to smooth things over before you get here.”

“Thank you,” Kara offered weakly, her mind already racing away.

“For what it’s worth?”

“Yeah?”

“Well fucking done. Cat’s kinda hot”

“Oh shut up Alex.”

 

**\-------**

 

Kara leaned against the elevator walls letting out a slow sigh, it was far later than she had intended thanks to Hank and Alex but at least she was here. Odd how, _here_ , almost seemed like home. The D.E.O. was work even with her sister and others who were like family there, while CatCo had morphed into some kind of neutral zone between the two concepts. Although that was due in part to Cat when she really considered it.

With a glance to the panel on the wall relaying each floor, she thought back on her conversation with Hank. While tense, the whole thing hadn’t exactly gone how Kara was expecting given Alex’s warning. She hadn’t asked about her sister’s role on that front, choosing to instead take her leave of the D.E.O. and go back to her supposed normal day to day.

Their conversation had started out in the usual way with Hank’s direct approach, steering her towards caution and reason. An argument convincing her to step aside from herself and really consider exactly what she was doing and why. To logically evaluate the driving reasons behind all of it. The worth and the cost, and when he had truly isolated her with her thoughts, threw it all out the window with a simple question.

_“Are you happy?”_

While it didn’t excuse the actions, it did put everything into a more finite perspective which had been his goal all along. In spite of who Cat was, Hank knew better than anyone that the woman had known Supergirl’s identity. Even with the two, Kara and Supergirl, standing in her office that one time. A realization that despite their efforts was only further confirmed when Hank had to play at being Kara Danvers for a day.

Kara couldn’t help the slight smile at the memory of Hank’s admittance, even after so long now, concerning the thoughts Cat had swirling in her mind even then about Kara. She hadn’t understood at the time when Hank told her he would never do that again until now. It wasn’t the blessing she had been seeking, but it was enough and it was genuine. Even if she had to promise not to bring Cat to the D.E.O. unless it was a world ending emergency.

Ultimately, Hank had confided that the agents sent the night before had no memory to speak of concerning Kara and Cat. Nor would they, assuming Kara was a little more forthcoming with her personal time. No details thankfully just a little more warning.

As the elevator announced itself for the upper floor she straightened, her smile remaining. Even if she had a deadline. Something she was instantly reminded of when the doors parted and Snapper was revealed to her.

“You’re late.” He moved aside just enough for her to get by before thrusting a file folder into her grasp. “Here are your assignments, you have until midnight. Don’t get too comfortable either, your first one is downtown some ribbon announcement anniversary something or other.”

Kara turned in a circle as he walked around her relaying the information before she glanced up and caught sight of Cat working her way through the bullpen a fan of layouts in her grasp. She jumped when Snapper leaned in, much like his namesake reminding her that despite the art presented it was still rude to ogle at it.

Cat glanced up at the noise near the elevator, brow raising slightly at the mid-afternoon hour and the fact that this was the first time she had seen Kara since the night before. Well, part of Kara anyway, she was currently bent over grabbing at a scatter of papers that had dumped out. She rose an eyebrow; her gaze flicking to Snapper who gave a mild shrug before disappearing into the reporter den.

The other woman gathered her mess of papers, stuffing them back into the file before shoving them into her bag once she straightened, turning enough to smack the elevator button all over again. She heard the staccato crack of Cat’s heels on the floor getting closer. Daring to look over her shoulder just enough to catch the woman‘s eye as Cat ran her gaze over her body without an ounce of shame before winking at her and continuing on after Snapper.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched Cat walk away, before letting out a breath with the puff of her cheeks. Today would be one of those days. If the beginning of it hadn’t been warning enough, the rest of it was shaping up to further prove the point splendidly.

 

 

By the time Kara made it back at the office, more than half of the employees were already gone for the day with more to follow. Such is the life of a reporter. Her little detour as Supergirl during what was supposed to be her coverage of the new wing of Pharros Medical turned into stopping a bank robbery. With the amped up security for the new opening the would be thieves had expected a more delayed response to their efforts. At least they had an armored car this time instead of the usual getaway car.

Despite being the hero of the day she had little to nothing beyond another bifurcated point of view of herself about her other self. She was the in house authority on the matter second to Cat with Olsen tailing just behind but even then she had to wonder how long before some people put the two together. Then again, no one had figured out her cousin, and he’d been doing it from the jump.

Kara drew in a slow breath watching the few other after-hours stragglers make their way towards the elevator from her desk. She wasn’t the last one in the office but given the hour the remaining complement was wearing thin. She looked back at her article on the screen, catching another error she was quick to correct before glancing over at her notes fanned out on her desk to continue. For Snapper to even consider it she had to have it in by midnight. She also knew if she went home now and tried to finish it and just nonchalantly rush it back she would only end up distracted like she had the entire week before thanks to Cat.

The barest hint of memories colored her cheeks. Not that she was a prude, far from it given Kryptonian standards over human ones, and not if this weekend was any testament. It was a wonder how she had restrained herself, both at and away from work and not shown up on Cat’s balcony if for no other reason than to see her.  They had talked over the phone when they could, mostly through text and nothing really beyond the surface. Between Kara’s promise to talk in depth later about her late morning and the continued narrative across other outlets about CatCo’s recent acquisitions keeping Cat preoccupied it was hard to get anything else in.

Kara knew there was more to that whole situation, something deeper and touching on a personal thread that Cat hadn’t felt comfortable or perhaps, considering it involved other figures within CatCo’s upper echelon couldn’t legally share with her yet. It reminded her of that whole email debacle from about a year ago. Even then Cat had been determined to resign over it, not stand, fight and conquer like she was doing now. Cat had found only one answer to it and that was a decision flush with money and power. Neither of which Cat wielded so broadly, or at least not since Kara had been working at CatCo.

It was just one more something on the periphery that Kara couldn’t help but feel even more aroused by. As it was, she felt as if she were only holding her libido in check by a thread, and this latest example, despite being corporately driven only frayed that thread further. A thread Cat had wrapped around her no less. For all her power it was rather astonishing how Kara had allowed someone to restrain her in such a way. Then again Cat wasn’t just _someone_. Kara knew, as sure as she could fly especially after a few days ago, that she could walk into Cat’s office and, for lack of a better sentiment, just take her.  Worship and ravage and prostrate herself until Cat forgot her own name without protest.

And yet… despite all her wants and thoughts and cravings for the other woman that had only been compounded and tripled over the weekend, Kara hadn’t even crossed beyond the brink of the reporter den tucked in the first corner of the main offices since she arrived. Course, that was a very fine line. One they had repeatedly crossed and would no doubt cross again despite its resonance as a rule in the fledglings of their relationship prior to now.

With a frustrated sigh Kara leant back in her chair, unable to concentrate on the task at hand for the umpteenth time again and wondered if going home might actually be the better option. Before she could decide one way or another, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye and promptly scooted closer to her desk attempting to at least appear as if she was working.

Overtime was reserved for those who worked, not lazed around and idly fantasized about the company’s CEO. She glanced down to her notes again, sensing movement to her left and assumed it was another reporter coming in to finish their deadline or possibly Snapper getting a jump on articles.  She let out an internal sigh at that, knowing it would be worthless for her to stay if that were the case knowing the man was just over her shoulder annoyed and waiting for her to complete her assigned tasks.

Kara had been so wrapped up in the jumble of salacious thoughts concerning Cat and getting work done that when a hand settled on her shoulder, she genuinely startled.

“You’re tense.”

Cat’s voice just behind her head sent Kara’s heart racing at lightning speed while the muscles around her torso clawed at her ribs holding her still. She knew Cat was still in the building, it might have been one of the other reasons she was still in it herself but having the woman just show up out of nowhere had been the last thing she expected.

Kara straightened involuntarily when she felt the brace of Cat’s weight on her hand as she leaned further forward and hovered just inside Kara’s periphery. Her features were impassive while her gaze skipped across Kara’s article with a critical eye.

“I wasn’t… expecting you.” Kara cleared her throat softly, trying to recollect her thoughts into coherency as Cat side eyed her before turning her attention back to the monitor. Kara curled her fingers towards her palms for fear of wringing them repeatedly or finding something else to occupy her grip.

“It’s rough. I have until midnight.”

Cat hummed with a slant of her chin upward, her gaze flickering to the more open office space ahead of them.

“I uh... really should get back to it, unless you… you had some editing advi-ice!” Kara’s lungs seized on a gasp and Cat’s voice rolled over her skin like velvet against her ear as she told her to breathe.

Kara’s hands palmed her desktop, curling her notes as her fingers dug into the desk. She felt Cat press against the round of her opposite shoulder as her hand curled around the edge of Kara’s seat from between her legs.

“The idea is to be subtle…” Cat warned, threatening to bite at the side of Kara’s throat with the faintest tease of her teeth.  

Kara felt her whole body shudder to attention as Cat’s lowered voice caressed the shell of her ear all over again.

“Relax Kara, unless you want people to pay attention.”

The purr of Cat’s voice and the threat behind it nearly caused Kara’s solar plexus to collapse as she frantically looked out over the main office her vision a haze between the shield of her glasses and the X-ray sight pinpointing the remaining complement of CatCo employees within earshot.

“Cameras.” It was all Kara could think to say.

The other woman rewarded Kara for her insight with another purr of a laugh and the flutter of Cat’s lips against the edge of her ear. Unable to stop the faint whimper of disappointment from escaping when Cat’s hand slid away from her chair.

“So you think I’m that reckless.” Cat pushed up slightly, her hand sliding from Kara’s shoulder to the center of her chair back.  

“What...I.. no not reckless. Never reckless, just distracted... maybe?” Kara felt the phantoms of Cat’s touch against the inside of her thighs, the heat still dissipating from her shoulder alongside the fading nearness of the other woman.

“Don’t sell yourself short.” Cat offered, edging behind Kara’s chair completely as she looked out over the office.

“You’re distracting. That’s a fact.” Cat easily palmed the pencil thin length of her pendant and slid the chain from her neck, coiling the slack around her wrist with practiced ease.  

“Not sorry?” Kara offered unsure if she should stay put or move or what until she felt the slight jolt of her chair nudged further forward.

“You’re supposed to finish that before midnight.” Cat admonished, watching through her eyelashes as Kara’s shoulders finally seemed to relax. Her hands slowly released her notes, easing them back into order before coming to hover above the keyboard.

“It’s good.” Cat praised, fitting her free hand around Kara’s chair back again. “The middle is a little opinionated.” Cat stepped to the side again, the corner of her mouth lifting slightly as Kara scrolled through the article, her focus was narrowing back to her original task.

“It’s factual,” Kara began, already preparing herself for an argument on the matter until she finally saw what portion Cat was referring to. “Okay, so, yes it is colored with a little personal-”

Kara’s throat locked up in an instant, the coherency of her next words breaking down into a few broken exhales.

Cat bent close again as if scanning her article. “Don’t break company property Kara, or I’ll have to take it out of your ass.” She felt Kara’s hips buck up sharply, fighting for more pressure where Cat’s hand surrounded her.

Kara forcibly relaxed her hand, leaving the mouse to itself as she grabbed for the edge of her desk and arm of her chair, trying to angle herself for more contact before sucking in a sharp breath as waves of sensation vibrated out from Cat’s fingers.

“Slide forward.” Cat directed, making a rough come here gesture with her hand that Kara eagerly followed. With a slight tilt back and a glance down, she couldn’t help but lick her lips at the restrained urgency of Kara’s hips rolling in tight circles against her hand.

Kara let out a faint series of whimpers on every exhale, she felt the heat of Cat’s hand through her clothes and the stiff rod faintly pulsing against her and only wanted more. She felt the arm of her chair giving way and let go in favor of fisting at her shirt near her solar plexus. Cat’s mouth was near her throat again, forcing a whimper of a breath to escape past her lips in anticipation.

“I know it’s not _my_ chair like you told me about…” Cat pulled her arm back possessively, nearly forcing Kara all the way back in her seat again with the motion as she upped the intensity of the vibrator in the process.

Kara could only answer with a flare of her nostrils and the vice of her teeth around her bottom lip in an effort to contain herself. The high-pitched whine only made Cat hum with arousal. A sound she graciously released against Kara’s ear by way of her throat as she moved her hand in firm, exploratory circles while the vibrator in her palm traced every contour Cat could manage to outline.

“It is...however… your chair in _my_ office..” Cat stretched her hand low, cupping Kara hard through her pants until they practically came away wet before rubbing her hand back up. “In _my_ building,” She repeated the action, making sure to up the intensity of the rod in her hand one more time. “That _I_ own… just like you right now.”

Kara’s hips locked upward almost instantly while her thighs shook from the effort as her whole body convulsed despite how hard she was trying to restrain herself. Fingers indented themselves into her desk and just when she thought she could breathe again she felt the pressure around her waist ease before Cat pulled all the oxygen from her body.

“ _My_ Supergirl..” Cat’s voice was explicit, as if she were coming herself on the tails of Kara’s orgasm just from the other woman breaking apart in such short order.

“Please…” Cat adjusted the rod from steady to pulsating as she swirled it around Kara’s already swollen nerves, dragging her fingers through searingly soaked folds.

“Stay quiet…”  

Kara grabbed the other woman’s arm for lack of anything else to hold on to as Cat thrust her fingers inside possessively, using the heel of her hand to rub that rounded shaft across Kara’s clit as each pulsating wave vibrated through her body without remorse.

Cat hissed slightly as Kara’s fingers dug in deeper, already knowing there would be bruises to mark the occasion. Kara immediately let go to sit forward just enough to clamp her hand over her mouth. She thrust her hips harder and harder answering each shallow thrust of Cat’s fingers until she dropped her head forward and bit into her own hand to keep from crying out as her second orgasm shot across her nerves like lightning and almost immediately sapped all her energy in its wake

Cat placed an open-mouthed kiss against Kara’s neck, sucking delicately on the cord of muscle there before pressing the flat of her tongue against the woman’s throbbing pulse. She felt Kara continue to shudder, trying to stay quiet even if every breath held a wanton echo behind it. She felt Kara tense, forcing her legs closed in a valiant but weak effort to keep Cat in pace. She let out something between a groan and a plea behind the shield of her hand that genuinely made Cat feel the slightest bit apologetic as her fingertips slipped free.

Kara pulled in a stuttering breath as the heated metal bounced and tormented her all over again until Cat and her necklace were free. She didn’t dare move. Lost in the cascade of sensations still churning through her body. Even with her glasses slightly askew she caught the movement to her left as Cat smoothed down her skirt before the pulsating whirl of a thing was silenced.

Without hesitation Cat laid the glazed gold rod on Kara’s desk, slowly coiling the chain in a nice little bundle beside it. Allowing the final few inches to skitter across Kara’s notes as she let it go. She retrieved the box she had brought with her, placing it just beside the vibrator with a small pat before easing her way out of the reporter den.

“That’s for the wall.”

Kara closed her eyes with another moan of a sound, not having ever thought Cat would be one to dabble in payback of this magnitude. With her free hand she reached between her legs, cupping herself firmly to try to stave the ache still relentlessly throbbing there. Thank God she wore a long jacket today as she would barely be able to cover the evidence of their tryst otherwise.

After a few careful moments Kara allowed herself to relax back into her chair and take in the damage. Regardless of the warning she would need a new mouse, and keyboard and find some clever way of warping the rest of her desk to hide the very distinctive finger impressions in the surface.

Her eyes traveled further down, taking in the dampened notepaper and glistening rod Cat had been wearing all day. She felt her insides clench all over again as her brain recognized written language for what felt like the first time. Delicately engraved along the shaft in flowing script that was no doubt Cat’s own handwriting read the word,

_“MINE”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zhaol means to fornicate, with the correct inflection would mean fuck
> 
> [ Cat's necklace is called The Vesper ](https://www.lovecrave.com/shop/vesper/)


	8. The Gambit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A parked car and a toy and swearing and you get the idea

By the end of the month, Cat and Kara had seemed to calm down in their more adventurous endeavors, at least within the walls of CatCo. Outside it was another matter entirely. There were lunch dates, dinner dates, after patrol dates, just because dates and all manner of endless moments through text, late nights over the phone, with fleeting glances across the office and stolen touches or Kara’s favorite, curled up around the other woman after any combination of events that landed them there.

This particular set of weeks, however, had proved beyond frustrating on a multitude of levels. Between the demand for Kara’s attention as Supergirl that kept her occupied because of some alien slave trade operation and the joy of Cat’s mother being in town demanding her equal attention day in and out; the two lovers had barely enjoyed a few sips of coffee with one another as they crossed through CatCo’s lobby each morning before obligation pulled them apart.  

Cat was short and tense, her nerves frayed despite Kara’s attempts to soothe her as fleeting as they were. Kara wasn’t much better, pulling sleepless nights, not that she required much, with the constant barrage of either a deadline or another impromptu mission at any given moment had Kara wound tighter than her own suit.

The last ounce of her resolve had been when Cat snapped, thanks to her mother, and when she had removed herself from the situation not to cause a scene she had run smack into Kara. Whether it was the necklace Kara had worn that day, its silent promise known only between the two women or everything else Kara didn’t know. Either way, Cat had grabbed her in full view of the entire office by the thing, her gaze speaking volumes as the two communicated wordlessly while everyone looked on. Kara swore Cat would kiss her right there and she wouldn’t have cared.

Instead, she had let Kara go, making her apology by fixing Kara’s collar before walking away.

That had been hours ago, and seeing as Cat had yet to return to the office, and given her latest patrol Kara knew Cat wasn’t home either. It wasn’t until she tasked Winn with finding Cat’s cell phone signal she realized the woman had never left the building.

With that knowledge, Kara strode across the now empty parking garage with renewed purpose. It was a rarity to find even one car in it this late, much less the one at the far end just outside of camera view. Its interior lit up by the vibrant glow of the cell phone being spoken into with vehemence by its owner.  

She threaded her fingers through her hair, pulling it back and away into a messy bun before she dropped her bag and opened the driver door. The occupant inside, while stunned, never ceased in her conversation, although the other woman’s expression told Kara all she needed to know.

Without hesitation she bent into the car just enough to activate the seat, sending it backward before switching buttons, causing the other woman within it to lean back.

“I don’t care what it’s going to cost me.” Cat sucked in a deep breath, halting her exhale as her nerves caught fire with the smoldering touch that marked her inner thighs. Cat leaned further into the seat, feeling her skirt pushed around her hips before she slid further down while Kara climbed on top of her.

“We’re not having… this conversation. Just get it done.” The woman thumbed over the phone to disconnect the call and dropped it behind her into the back seat as the blade of Kara’s tongue fell across her throat followed by the pressure of her teeth.

“Oh god..” Cat shifted beneath the firm press of Kara’s body, hands pulling at the stiff cotton of her button-up shirt. “Rough day?”

Kara was at her ear in an instant, whispered words coiling around Cat’s insides almost painfully.

“The worst,” Kara growled while Cat gasped as the backs of Kara’s fingers brushed against the wet fabric between her legs. “You left me.”

“I did no-Fuck!” The woman spat as Kara bit down on the chords of her throat harder while teasing her fingers against the growing wetness of that cotton barrier. Well aware with how tense Cat’s body still was that her outbursts were wrought more from her underlying annouances and the need to surrender them over anything Kara applied physically.

“That’s what I wanted...” Kara husked, spreading her knees further as Cat’s hands dug into her back on their way down to her hips. “To do with you… all day… ”

Cat tilted her chin down, driving Kara off her throat only to rush after her and snare her mouth with what should have been a painful voracity were it anyone but Kara. She lifted her leg, wrapping the limb up and around Kara’s side, jamming her stiletto heel against the hook of the steering wheel for some stability while a sudden burst of air rushed over her with the herald of the splitting of fabric between them.

Cat’s head fell back, mouth open, gravelly exhales building in the cabin as Kara slid two fingers deep inside, mindful not to thrust too hard so as not to hurt the other woman with her eagerness. Even if a part of her understoon that right now Cat would almost welcome that bite of pain. Kara was far more confident than before but not enough to push those boundaries just yet.

“Couldn’t… had.. ohgodohfuck..”

Kara shifted her weight, rolling her hips against the back of her hand with every plunge of her fingers.

“Meetings… and my…” Cat swore again, the sound bouncing back at her from the ceiling, shoving all thoughts of her mother’s intrusion into her life over the past weeks out of her mind. “You knew-”

“I knew...” Kara rumbled against the woman’s throat, hunched over Cat’s body as she licked and tormented and mouthed her way over her shirt across her chest. Teeth deliciously employing just the right amount of pressure through the other woman’s clothing to force her hips to rebound and shudder while long fingers continued to encourage and screw in and out in time with Cat’s breathing.

“I’ve wanted you all week…” Kara urged her strokes further with each thrust, retreating slower and slower each time. “Especially today…” The other woman’s hands filtered into her hair, sending strands in every direction, using her as an anchor to find her own rhythm against Kara’s hand.

Cat tried to push herself higher, to force Kara in harder and faster. Even with the added leverage of the steering wheel she couldn’t find the right angle. She unhooked her heel with a small grunt of frustration, shoving it against the dashboard to try to force her hips up only to have Kara withdraw completely forcing a mournful groan to escape her throat.

“I chased your scent around all day...” Kara’s voice was measured as she shoved the seat back further, knees coming up off the middle console and edge of the door into the cushion as she pushed the other woman up further along the backrest until Cat was stretched out between the rear cushion and the fully reclined driver’s seat. The gold rod around Kara’s neck swaying like a pendulum between them.

“Not going to apologize... but you already knew ... that...”  Cat had no bearing for which way was up or down, just that she was on the brink of something and that this side of Kara, however rare, was one of her favorites. It almost felt wrong not to tease it a little, to push the other woman’s boundaries and allow Kara to realize it was okay to go further when she desired to be like this.

“Wouldn’t be you...” Kara pulled easily at buttons with her teeth, snapping them off effortlessly and leaving welts across the other woman’s abdomen with her kisses as she wandered lower,  “If you did..”

Cat’s teeth clamped around her bottom lip as Kara bit into the tender contour along the inside of her thigh. Emptying the sounds Kara earned from her into her hand, scarcely remembering there were security officers close enough that were she to scream they’d come running.

“You... know me... so well...” Cat groaned, grasping for anything she could to hold on to as she felt the grip of Kara’s hands kneading at her ass where Cat was held up off the seat.

“Not well enough...” Kara amended, making a show of drawing in a deep breath, broadcasting her accompanying appetite with a vocal exhale.

“Please…”  Kara earnestly solicited, her restraint stumbling as she mouthed at the other woman’s thigh. “Let me taste you…”

Cat let out a sharp cry of surprise with the appeal, hands pawing through Kara’s hair, compelling her closer while she nodded absently.

“Say it, please... I know you want to…” Kara tried again, exhaling over the saturated skin so close to her touch. “Please, Cat…”

Cat groaned again, her whole body coiled into a knot of tension while her insides clenched harder with Kara’s tone. Cat picked up her head, locking eyes with the woman struggling not to go any farther. If Cat were to say otherwise, she knew Kara would instantly pull back, but this was not one of those moments.  Fingertips brushed Kara’s face, thumb rubbing adamantly against the swell of her bottom lip, unable to find any further argument to keep her waiting.

“Be a good girl Kara and finish what you’ve started…”

Cat only caught the grin on the other woman’s mouth by feel as her head fell back again, eyes nearly rolling into the back of her skull when Kara’s tongue painted its way across her roughly.  Her chest caved when the searing muscle writhed against intimate shallows, opening her up and plunging inside. Cat‘s hands fisted into Kara’s hair, tugging hard, her stiletto digging ruthlessly into the woman’s back as she drove her hips up higher. Kara captured the pendant around her neck, thumbing the button to turn it on, Cat failing to register the sound as she released another high-pitched string of gasps as the cool metal ravaged her senses, breaking the barrier of Kara’s mouth to skip and pulsate between the shallows of her sex and the sear of Kara’s tongue.

_Fuck_ became a mantra, breathed out on every exhale until the pendant was soaked to Kara’s satisfaction. She worried the flat of her tongue against Cat’s body, hungrily lapping at the tender skin with heavy, deliberate purpose before teasing the golden nib below her mouth.  Cat practically came off the seat, her body soaring high off the slick leather as her brain tried to make sense of what her nerves were feeding it. Kara consumed her, with every lick, every firm pull of her lips and the exquisite suction that followed while seemingly delicate vibrations jack-hammered through her as Kara teased the point against her.

“Yes, Kara please…” Cat panted before sucking in an abrupt choke of a gasp when she felt the unforgiving rod slowly press inside.

As the other woman’s body clenched on instinct Kara’s tongue flicked at the throbbing bundle of nerves higher up, provoking Cat’s muscles to alter focus and clench elsewhere. Allowing Kara to further the length of the pendant the rest of the way in where Cat rewarded her with another drawn-out moan of her name.  Kara’s free hand rounded under her thigh, urging Cat’s leg over her shoulder as she intoned and worshiped at the altar between Cat’s thighs. Cat’s body quaked in her grasp, her hand over her mouth again as she cried out against the shelter of her palm. The instant she detected Cat’s inner walls threading closed, Kara pushed her tongue deep inside against the undulating resistance, chin grazing against the head of the vibrator still fluttering away.

Cat’s entire body bent backward, shallow stutters crowding her lungs with oxygen, lifting the sensation of Kara buried inside her higher and higher and higher until she couldn’t contain herself any longer. Her legs enveloped Kara’s head unrestrained, back bending over the headrest twisting a seatbelt around her arm for leverage. The leaden substance of her desire that had been churning around her hips surged up through her body, pouring out of her throat without inhibition.

Kara held onto Cat’s thighs braced on her arms while the wrap of her hands kneaded at the tension of muscle threatening to snap. The sudden substantial weight of her necklace thumping against her chest as Cat’s body crumpled in towards her. Perfectly content in the enclosure of Cat’s legs, Kara delicately ran her tongue over the intimate contours of Cat’s skin. Coaxing every last convulsion into her mouth until the vice of the woman’s legs slackened and Cat feebly attempted to push herself away.

Kara eased her down gradually, shouldering herself out from the clench of Cat’s thighs,  fumbling for the buttons of the seat. The motor gave a telling whine in response to the stress put on the seat before staggering to right itself. Cat wrenched at Kara’s shirt, pulling her forward as she sank between the gap in the seats. Kara used her powers to keep the two of them somewhat level before stretching over Cat’s body in the cramped space.

Cat was still gasping for air with every heavy pant, face buried against Kara’s shoulder as she twisted and pulled harder, the final tremors of her orgasm ebbing and leaving her boneless in its aftermath. Kara braced a hand on the floor along with her knee, half draped over the other woman once her head fell back against the arm of the door.

Kara stared down at her, breathing harshly as she explored the woman’s features for any sign she had injured her before Cat yanked her down and kissed her. Cat tasted herself on the other woman’s lips and along her tongue as she raided Kara’s mouth with the last ounce of her strength before falling away again.

“Are you ok?” Kara whispered, nosing Cat’s features as she scanned over their surroundings briefly.

Cat wasn’t sure if she wanted to laugh or cry or both. It was an odd thrill of euphoria that saturated the raw exposure of her nerves. To say she was a mess was putting it delicately, her shirt was ruined and flayed open, her skirt more like a sash around her hips and the exposure of her body concealed only by Kara’s pressing against her. Fingertips touched the curve of Kara’s cheek, drifting down her features before her thumb wiped across her bottom lip again.

“I don’t have the words,” Cat breathed as an afterthought, absorbed in Kara’s gaze as they stared at one another.

“Did… did I hurt-”

“No... my god no.” Cat’s voice was coarse but her response to Kara’s concern was immediate. She drew her down, brushing their lips together as she spoke again. “Not even a little bit.”  

Kara’s body relaxed a little further with Cat’s reassurances, as much as it could given the cramped space.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me Kara?” Cat confided, her lips humming from the electricity of Kara’s scraping back and forth against her own in response. “What you make me feel?” Cat moved beneath the other woman, reorienting their bodies enough for her to fasten her leg around Kara’s waist and flex around her securely.

“What you make me want to do to you?”

A modest whimper escaped Kara as her body vibrated with Cat’s words, her hips bearing down against Cat’s with the demand of the woman’s leg to assert her point. She felt the tug at the back of her neck as Cat twisted the pendant into her grasp and pulled.

“You make me want to fuck your powers right out of your body…”

Cat’s voice lashed at Kara’s ear along with every bit of truth it held. Her body shuddered as she angled her head, muzzling the undignified sound that rose to answer Cat’s voice into the side of the woman’s neck. Kara kissed her throat, working her way back up intent on kissing the woman into oblivion only to halt abruptly.

Cat’s brow furrowed in bewilderment, searching over Kara’s features as the woman picked her head up for a moment before pushing up on her hands and knees enough to cover Cat over altogether. Her chest tightened at the palpable alteration in Kara’s entire body with her transition from lost and wanton to intensely concentrated and protective. Prey to predator in the blink of an eye.  

She set her hand on the flat of Kara’s chest, fingers fanning wide as she strained to listen for whatever had ripped the other woman’s attention from her. Kara’s jaw flexed and Cat’s breath seized in her chest at the immediate tension that pulled at the muscles beneath Cat’s touch. In a blink she was alone, Kara’s shirt floating down over her torso while her pants were half folded over her lap.

Cat didn’t even realize the door had shut until she sat up just enough to see a flash of red swaying about as Supergirl crossed the vacancy of the parking lot. Cat ducked down further when a pair of headlights flooded the darker space of the parking level and while she wasn’t as fast as Kara she was quick enough when it mattered.

“You’ve got to be kidding me right now Alex.” Kara said under her breath as Alex strode out from the passenger side in full tactical gear.

“I’m sorry, I am, Kara I swear.” Alex held her hands up defenselessly as Kara crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her jaw.

“I tried calling, and I tried your comm but-”

“It’s in my other suit.” Kara deadpanned only to turn with the sound of the car door shutting behind them.

Cat ran her hand through her hair, looking the picture of innocent, were she the devil in four inch red soled heels. Kara felt her chest swell at the sight of her own shirt, in place of the one she had ruined, tucked flawlessly within the skirt Cat had smoothed back down. The wrap of her jacket sequestered any possible tear or stain, save one that provocatively expanded across her thigh when she came to stand just beside Supergirl and varied her weight to one hip.

“Agent Scully.” Cat taunted, taking the other Danvers woman in appreciatively. “Tactical paintball night?”

Kara kept her expression stoic, eyes darting towards her sister who looked like a deer in headlights.

“Miss Cat er-”

“Miss Cat? I hadn’t realized we were on a first name basis, Alexandra.”

Alex swallowed obviously, glancing to her sister for help before realizing that was a bad idea.

“Miss Grant, I didn’t-” Alex pushed out before straightening slightly as Cat bent into her personal space.

“No no. I think you did, and I much prefer Miss Cat coming out of your mouth right now.”

Kara side eyed Cat with a slight eyebrow raise before looking over at Alex who genuinely squirmed under the woman’s gaze.

Alex adjusted her side arm absently, making sure the strap was well in place before clearing her throat.

“I was uh, just informing Supergirl here that she’s needed elsewhere.”

Cat nodded while straightening back, turning her gaze on Kara then. “Supergirl, needed elsewhere, greater calling and all that I’m sure.”

“Yes, ma-” Alex was on the verge of using the word ma’am until Cat’s eyes cut over at her again. Her mouth warped the word, lengthening the vowel awkwardly, “-iss Cat.”

“Conveniently forgot your phone in your other suit? This isn’t Gotham, Supergirl,” Cat scolded. “The last thing we need is for Agent Scully here to convince the city council we need some kind of garish, themed spotlight in order to get a hold of you.”

Kara looked taken aback, ignoring her sister as her arms dropped from across her sigil. “But I-”

“Have a job to do and people who count on you. Including me.”

Alex made a smug snortle of a noise causing both women to glare over at her before she feigned a cough.

“We, we really need to go.”

“Yes, you do.” Cat urged causing Alex to falter somewhat, unsure of where to go for a half second before she turned and rigidly made her way back into the government issued vehicle.

Kara glanced up at the SUV before stepping closer to Cat. “I’m sorry.”

Cat smirked freely, giving a small shake of her head. “I’ll get you back.”

Kara straightened with an incredulous look before the humor in Cat’s eyes dissolved into something else as her mask fell away.

“I will get you back, won’t I?”

Kara glanced down at Cat’s hand pressing against her sigil before she closed her own hand over Cat’s. “I promise.”

Cat nodded, flexing her fingers against Kara’s crest before stepping back. Kara gave a curt nod, her body lifting from the ground like a swimmer pushing off the floor of a pool.

“Supergirl?”

Kara hesitated with Cat’s hasty rush to call her, drifting closer but never touching the ground.

Cat reached up then, grabbing the gold sliver of a pendant before tugging her down to eye level. “Better let me hang onto this for you.”

Kara swallowed and had the sense enough to look a little sheepish as she bowed her head to make it easier for Cat to extract the gold chain from around her neck.

“I love you.” Cat whispered as Kara’s head lifted back up. Kara drifted dangerously close, drawing in a breath to speak before the sharp blare of the SUV’s horn shattered the moment.

“You have to go.”

Kara made a face, her eyes flaring to life with her contained heat vision as she scowled at her sister through the windshield. Cat bit at the inside of her cheek, throwing her own glare at the other Danvers woman.

Cat turned her attention back to Kara, brow arching high at the fading remnant of her heat vision, moderately impressed. Kara gave the woman a small smile before twisting up and out of the parking level effortlessly, the SUV revving past Cat just after to catch up.

 

**\------**

  
  


Cat stood on her balcony looking out over the skyline from her usual vantage point, taking in the night air. The building was empty save for a few stragglers dispersed throughout the multitude of floors, although Cat had seen to it everyone on her floor had gone home for the night. Given how close it was to the midnight hour she felt secure in the fact she would remain the only one.  

In all honesty, she should have been on her penthouse, nursing a drink and winding down in her pajamas. Admittedly, she had been waiting until the arrival confirmation of her mother’s flight back in Metropolis before even considering returning to her home. Not to mention the fact she wouldn’t be able to sleep even if she was there until assured Kara had concluded her current mission. Success or fail.  

With that determination set in stone Cat had returned to her office, thankful she kept a series of backup options for clothing in her en suite closet. Outwardly, the entirety of CatCo believed her reason for buying the building was because of the private elevator. Personally, it had been the hidden niche of the office adjacent suite if she were truthful about the matter.  Although she hadn’t exactly accounted for the situation that had called for her to change this evening. Quite the opposite in fact.

Cat hummed amusedly at herself, giving a small shake of her head as she searched out the stars. If this version of her could go back in time and tell the version of herself even from six months ago half the things she had done in this building with Kara, she’d be committed.  Especially if she told that other version of herself what she intended even now. She supposed if Kara didn’t show back up this evening, like the woman was hoping she would, Cat could still have some fun in a whole variety of other ways benefiting the both of them.

Another rush of anticipation raced across her nerves with the sobering reality of her resolution to fulfil one last crossing of that no fraternization at work line with Kara. At least to this standard anyway, she made no promises when it concerned far less carnal displays of affection towards the other woman. Her chest tightened on her next breath as she took another moment to evaluate what she had already prepared for such an occasion. While combating the back-and-forth exchange in her mind of how it would or wouldn’t be received by Kara.

Cat glanced down, chewing on the inside of her bottom lip as she shifted her weight to her other hip. Her head tipped curiously as she eyed the straining protrusion against her inseam with the change in her stance. It had been one of the few things Kara had gravitated towards during their time at The Aerie for longer than a few moments of curiosity or speculation that Cat already owned it.

It wouldn’t have been Cat’s first choice that’s for sure, not right out of the gate of discovering one’s sexual proclivities. Cat’s fingers toyed with the chain around her neck absently, sliding towards the pendant along its length. She fingered the gold rod, looking over the word etched on its surface idly wondering if Kara had understood the true sentiment behind it.

She reached down with her other hand, driven by that myriad of thoughts, running her palm across the skin warmed length pressed along her inner thigh. Marveling at the weight against her grasp and the flutter of transferred sensation that registered between her thighs.

Cat pulled in a deep, sobering breath letting the pendant thump back into place against her chest. Her own apprehension surfacing on a bubble of vulnerability as a part of her questioned everything and nothing all at once. Fantasies and desires were one thing, but most often they remained that, fantasies never to be realized in their totality. Discussed, teased, even partially fulfilled in secret safe spaces enveloped in consent and thoughtful, often meticulous, planning beforehand.

This was more than fantasy, this was tangible with equally irreversible consequences on a multitude of levels for both women.

Cat had enjoyed her fair amount of lovers, with a variety of tastes in the bedroom, and other spaces, but none so genuinely interested as Kara. Where others enjoyed the element of the added novelty to spice things up or sate curiosities surrounding an object, Kara sought the more metaphysical aspects of it all.

Not surprising given what she had revealed to Cat surrounding her own people and how interconnected their relationships could become. The likes of which by comparison to a human seemed almost impossible the more Kara had expanded on the subject. A single look could carry infinity, a touch could unravel the secrets of the universe while a kiss could reveal the meaning of life.

Which only proved the point of how unique Kara could be by comparison. She had an entirely different range of understanding concerning the concepts of sex, gender, and relationship dynamics. Ideals wrought from a more advanced application of that were rather foreign compared to anyone else she’d ever met. Compounded by the more primitive carnality that Earth and humans offered, but damned if Kara wasn’t willing to try. With Cat no less.

Then again, to expect anything less given the reality of who Kara was, was a fool’s gambit. Still it was a daunting thing to consider. Kara didn’t just make love or rut around for the sake of fleeting euphoria. Cat’s lips quirked at the burst of memory that came alive in her mind’s eye. How red her skin had gotten, fingers unable to keep still as she tried to explain it with foreign words and sentiments too primitive to give it the proper significance.

Kara mated. The word in all its connotations by Earth standards couldn’t even come close to the depths of its meaning in Kara’s native tongue. Even now as Cat heard it as intended in Kara’s voice within her mind, it felt sacred. The last thing Cat ever wanted to do was ruin that ideal or the other woman with her attempts to achieve it.  

She curled her fingers away from herself, swallowing half of her bourbon without a wince. The warmth of it spreading through her chest and burning her own insecurities away. Rejection was a very difficult hurdle to get oneself over, and if the past two weeks were any testament, old habits were even harder. Even with someone like Kara who continued to defy all odds on the matter. Where Kara had been so terrified about hurting her with her own efforts, Cat had been terrified of losing Kara by hers.

On the wall of her office the final broadcasts of the evening were settling in, their top story closing out the hour with images of Supergirl and her usual complement of shadowy government figures securing the mastermind responsible for the recent alien disappearances.

 

Kara helped usher the last of the individuals behind the slave trade ring they had broken up into a cell, knowing the human complement was already secure downtown in NCPD’s finest accommodations. She eyed the few others that were kept below the secondary D.E.O. facility out in the middle of nowhere before making her way beyond the secure doors towards the main operations center.

She sighed softly, already knowing just how late it was without having to look at a clock as she rounded up the final stairwell and down the main throughway. There were still briefings and the end of mission reports, not to mention any additional information exchange that National City’s SCU division. Already she knew her night was shot, along with any hope of seeing Cat tonight beyond a cursory flyover.

She stepped out of the way of a passing agent before her path was blocked completely. Kara arched an eyebrow at the barricade before looking up, a small smile forming on her features despite it all.

“Hey stranger.”

“Lucy!”

“You never call, never write.” Lucy Lane grinned, bracing herself for the hug that followed, nearly taking her off her feet. “Easy there Midvale, I’ve got a reputation to uphold, being the director and all.”

Kara chuckled, setting Lucy down before stepping back. “Not exactly my favorite location.”

“You don’t say, honestly I never would’ve guessed. Seeing how much time you spend here and all.”

Kara scrunched up her face a little, not exactly apologetic at that fact. “Sorry.”

“No, you’re not.” Lucy smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. “What’re you even still doing here? I thought you were dropping the latest resident off.”

“I did.”

“Okay, so why’re you here instead of a mile out from National City already?”

Kara frowned in confusion. “I… there’s the whole after mission thing and-”

“And assistant Director Danvers is heading that up. You’re good to go on her order.”

Kara looked beyond Lucy, catching sight of Alex nose deep in paperwork.

“I thought, don’t you-”

“What d'you do? Hit your head? I said you’re good, now get.”

Alex looked over then, giving her sister a knowing wonk before turning back to her work. Kara looked back at Lucy, tipping her head just so. “Are the tunnels still-”

“Operational as ever. Go.”

Kara plucked Lucy off the ground in another hug, resulting in the small woman to push at her in protest before being dropped. Before she could tell Kara not to do that again the woman was hovering off the ground ready for takeoff.

“Hey Kara?” Lucy grinned when the other woman looked down at her. “Tell Cat I said hello” she lifted a finger to her comms, relaying Supergirl’s departure to the main ops team just as the woman took off.

 


	9. The Payoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning this chapter involves extensive use of a creative exaggeration hybrid of strapless-strap-ons (complete with simulated functionality), and blow jobs and steel wands and sex and a little gender fluidity and more sex and you get the idea....
> 
> its also the longest chapter so enjoy

Supergirl broke the sound barrier as she barrel-rolled through the desert on her way back to National City. Confident that any interruption would be slim to none barring an actual world ending emergency as she had already relayed to Hank her limited availability. Kara eased up once she reached the city limits, altering her trajectory towards Cat’s penthouse without a second thought. After a few moments, she drifted down out of the sky, landing easily on her balcony.  
  
Kara frowned slightly, looking around, seeing all but a few faint light sources inside the larger space beyond the slider doors. She walked along the outer patio, seeing no registration of heat from her fire pit or evidence the woman was even there. She hesitated to use her powers, her heart sinking slightly at the thought of Cat having already gone to bed. She stepped closer to the glass partition, hearing nothing beyond the standard hum of nearby power sources and other people within the building. Nothing in her immediate vicinity.  
  
Kara tipped her head curiously looking around. Cat had mentioned before she would leave a door or a window open if Kara ever needed her after hours. She gave another cursory scan, finding neither. A thought occurred to her and with it she rose into the sky again, drifting slowly as she rounded the building before looking towards CatCo across the skyline.  
  
Like a beacon Cat’s office was lit up, the surrounding floor was dim along with the vast majority of CatCo itself. Kara felt her heart flutter before spiraling around in the air headed for the site. Cat had never gone home. A thought that flipped Kara’s stomach with the myriad of possibilities why that had transpired and none of them good. It wasn’t beyond Cat to still be working at this time of night but that was almost always at her home.  
  
The closer she got the more detail she could make out. Catching sight of Cat’s silhouette against the hall of her office behind her. She slowed her descent, picking up the faint shift in the woman’s heartbeat as she finally caught Kara against the horizon. Cat smoothed her hands across her pants. Having changed, although once Kara finally hovered close enough she saw that the woman was still wearing her shirt.  
  
Cat smiled lazily, watching Kara maneuver until she was in her typical pose hovering out of reach and above her. Hands near her sides, cape billowing with a life all its own and one leg slightly bent. She often wondered if that was just an instinctual pose or if it allowed for some kind of balance as the woman in all her superhero glory settled in mid-air.  
  
“I saw the news” she relayed casually, looking Kara over appreciatively.  
  
“You’re still here.”  
  
“How observant.” Cat allowed, leaning over the balcony edge. “Knew I wouldn’t be able to sleep, thought I might get some work done.”  
  
Kara studied Cat, drifting close enough to touch. “Did you?”  
  
Cat shook her head. “Couldn’t concentrate.”  
  
Kara rose an eyebrow ever so slightly as Cat’s heartbeat pounded faster despite her lackadaisical appearance.  
  
“I see you made it out unscathed.”  
  
“Overall.” Kara allowed, floating onto the balcony just off to Cat’s right. “You weren’t home when I… flew by just now.”  
  
Cat barely moved, turning just enough to look at the other woman. “Maybe I wanted to see you here first.”  
  
Kara glanced across the office floor, finding no other person within ten floors at least. “I usually have a change of clothes-”  
  
It was Cat who rose an eyebrow this time. “Why would you need them now?”  
  
Kara swallowed visibly, maybe she had read everything wrong or presumed too much. She knew Cat’s mother was gone, her mission over and how she had left the other woman before it all.  
  
“I.. thought-"  
  
Sensing Kara’s sudden shift in confidence Cat straightened, moving closer to the other woman until her hand fanned out across her crest. “What’s wrong?”  
  
Kara felt grounded almost instantly, the genuine concern of Cat’s voice assuaging her initial misgivings. “We could go...”  
  
“Home?”  
  
Kara had considered the word, then the ease of it slipping from her lips had caused her to stop. She hadn’t really thought of anywhere as home, until Cat. She felt the pressure of Cat’s fingertips flex against her, pulling her attention before she nodded and Cat stepped closer.  
  
“You can call it that.” Cat breathed, “if you’d like to.”  
  
“Not it, you.” Kara corrected, watching Cat’s body straighten slightly. “I, I thought with how I left you-”  
  
Cat tipped her head slightly hearing the waver in Kara’s voice. “Worried I wouldn’t want you?”  
  
Kara made a slight gesture confirming that notion, provoking Cat to reach up with her other hand and stroke the side of her face.  
  
“Not possible.”  
  
“It is.” Kara echoed from that night before now on Cat’s balcony the first time she-  
  
Cat eyed her carefully, searching out her apprehension before interrupting. “What’re you thinking right now?”  
  
It was a constant thing for Cat, to break all train of thought the other woman found herself lost to. The more she did it the easier it was for Kara to stop over thinking and pinpoint her initial concerns.  
  
“I...I’ve never been like this with you.”  
  
Cat rose a high brow at that, confusion written on her features. “Like this? Like what?”  
  
Kara glanced down at her hand where it rubbed against her suit. “Supergirl.”  
  
Cat’s shoulders dropped slightly, glancing to her hand and the press of it against Kara’s suit, taking her in all over again with this new information. Understanding siphoning into her mind. She let her hand slip then, watching Kara tense as she palmed at her solar plexus. Kara’s abs fluttered under her touch and her breath caught on her ribs.  
  
Admittedly Cat had pushed nothing with Kara when she was like this mostly in part because the woman was always about to leave when it was revealed to her. Each time she had seen Kara after she was in normal clothes with no trace of her other persona. Cat felt her own heart skip a little at the flashes of her own fantasies involving Kara in her suit flooded her mind. To say she hadn’t thought of doing things to her or fantasized Supergirl showing up and just having her way would be lying. She had thought about it plenty, even before she truly allowed herself to believe that Kara was behind the cape.  
  
“What’re you thinking?” Cat whispered, marveling at the texture of the suit itself as if she were touching some great dragon.  
  
Kara reached up, brushing her thumb across Cat’s lips where they remained parted before stepping closer and brushing their noses together. “Can I kiss you like this?”    
  
Cat smirked faintly, fingertips barely caressing Kara’s abdomen, feeling the play of muscles where they jumped and shuddered from the minute sensation. “I don’t know... Can you?”  
  
Kara made a slight face, nudging Cat’s nose with her own to make a point. “May I… kiss you like this?”  
  
“Kiss me like what?” Cat pushed, using her nails to scratch across the texture of Kara’s suit.  
  
“As Supergirl…”  
  
“Why not both?”  
  
Kara tipped her head slightly, lips quivering a few breaths away from Cat’s own. “Not sure if you wanted...both.”  
  
Cat’s brow furrowed with the confession, realizing she had done a poor job with securing Kara and her desires in any form as being okay. She tipped her head back and further away from Kara’s reach as she looked at her for a long, serious moment.  
  
“I don’t want parts of you... Kara or Supergirl, human, alien, guardian angel or vengeful God.” Cat stepped forward then, hands flattening against Kara’s body as she pressed herself against the other woman. “I want all of you.”  
  
Kara’s breath caught in her throat anew as she felt the added pressure of whatever Cat was wearing rub low against her body. Palms rubbing in insistent little circles against her torso even as Kara looked down between them. Cat’s pantsuit with its black matte finish did well to hide the curvature straining against the seams, enough that Kara had genuinely overlooked the contour pressing against Cat’s thigh.    
  
Kara looked back up again, seeing the raised eyebrow over Cat’s eye and the slight tilt of her head. She stepped forward again, holding Cat’s gaze, her hand cupping the other woman firmly as she mapped the solid length of the woman’s cock along her inseam with her fingers. Her insides instantly felt like hot wax, coating her hips and pooling between her legs.  
  
“Still want to kiss me?” Cat whispered, on a sigh, rolling her hips in small circles against Kara’s exploratory touch. “Even like this?”  
  
Kara felt her chest collapse with a shudder as Cat moved against her, the point of Cat’s question driving home solidly. Her mouth ran dry as Cat stilled, her palms turning over before rubbing down across Kara’s thighs, pulling at her skirt until Cat bucked her hips forward.  
  
Kara let out the barest of whimpers, sliding her hand up and around Cat’s hip as she pressed herself against the other woman. The thick, length of the add-on rubbing against her intimately, provoking another shudder to permeate the both of them. Cat’s fingers brushed against the line of her hips as the metallic clink of her own belt rang against Kara’s ears like an Angelus bell.  
  
Cat widened the clasp of her zipper, thumbs hooking around the waistband of her underwear that helped hold the toy in place. One hand curled around Kara’s wrist, guiding her down and inside the tight confines until both of their hands wrapped around the shaft.  
  
Kara lost all ability to process any form of language as the solid, body warmed length fit into her grasp. Her heart pounded relentlessly in her ears as she felt the give of it once she pulled it free, thumb rubbing along the rounded head as it stood proud and erect between them. Her internal walls clenched in anticipation, her mind relaying that this was the one thing she had thought to buy when they were at The Aerie but hadn’t drummed up the courage enough to ask. She felt the viscous wetness permeating the pad of her thumb as she rubbed over it again, her actions abruptly halting when she heard Cat’s stutter of a moan.  
  
“I can feel that.” She inhaled, as decadent little vibrations rumbled through her, her own internal walls fluttering around the shallow anchor of the thing buried inside her. Kara swallowed hard, looking down between them before biting at her bottom lip. She slid her hand along the underside of its length, fingertips skimming across the short kink of curls near its base as she stroked it with fascination.  
  
“I can feel that too.” Cat allowed, straining to keep her hips still as every caress ricocheted from Kara’s fingers and into her body.  
  
Kara kissed her then, licking her way inside Cat’s mouth with a heady moan, fingers curling around the length of the other woman as she tugged gently. Cat bit at her tongue, holding the muscle in place before sucking gently. Kara felt her heart explode with its next beat, her legs giving out on her as she fell to the ground on her knees. Her hands were quick to grab at Cat’s hips, holding her close as she ran the flat of her tongue against Cat‘s full length without hesitation.  
  
Cat threaded her hands into Kara’s hair, the irony not lost on her as the other woman lavished every inch of her with broad strokes of her tongue. She nudged at Cat’s leg, ushering her foot up until one of those impossibly tall heels dug into the shelf of her thigh once she sat back on her feet.  
  
“Fuck Kara….” Cat’s words spilled from her lips as she watched the woman wrap her lips around the head of her and suck hard enough to pull at the anchor buried inside. Her hips jumped forward all on their own and abruptly stopped against the resistance of Kara’s throat.  
  
Kara choked for a split second before grabbing at the base of the shaft and purposefully withdrew the rest from between her lips, leaning further back to look up at Cat. The other woman was a mess, having gone from zero to a hundred in that short span. Her heart thudded in her ears, insides pulsing around the anchor as Kara sat back like an offering freely given up to her.     
  
Kara breathed heavily through parted lips, gaze unwavering as she stared at the other woman. Pressure registered against her thigh and the corners of her mouth lifted slightly at the sensation, forcing another little ‘fuck’ out of Cat’s mouth as she used her to stand back up.    
  
“Still want me now?” The words barely left Kara’s lips before Cat grabbed her by the front of her suit and hauled their bodies together.    
  
Kara felt every inch of the other woman, rubbing and catching against her suit as their lips met open and hungry. Cat tasted the contours of her mouth, teasing across her tongue as she walked Kara backward. Her boots scraped the balcony floor as Cat used her suit to guide her and push her even further back.  
  
Cat swallowed any sound the woman made as she fit her other hand between Kara’s legs, teasing through the texture of her suit and tights until her fingers came away wet. She nudged and pushed with her hips, relishing in the sensations pulsing through the anchor until she broke away and urged Kara to turn.  
  
Kara allowed Cat to push her against the balcony, her own hands frantically shredding her tights as Cat flung her cape aside. She gasped when she felt Cat’s fingers pull at her suit before groaning loudly into the nightscape as the woman swirled her fingertips around soaked folds.  
  
“I need you,” Kara uttered, hearing Cat’s frustrated groan as her reply. “Cat, please.”  
  
Cat squared her stance, nudging Kara’s boots until she spread her legs wide, her hand twisted at Kara’s suit, pulling it away further as she positioned the head against Kara’s entrance.  
  
“Oh Gods, Cat, I want you inside me.”  
  
Cat had intended on drawing this out, on working Kara up slowly and carefully. That thought went right over the balcony when Kara reached down between her legs, stretching her suit aside further before grabbing at the shaft and tugging just enough to adjust its angle and make Cat groan as the shallow anchor moved within her.   
  
“You won’t hurt me.” Kara husked as urgent quivers of her body pulled at the tip as she rocked her hips backward slightly.  
  
Cat thrust herself forward, feeling the heavy resistance pushing back against her deliciously as she filled Kara to capacity. Her head fell back instantly, her cry failing at finding any volume as Cat pressed flush against her. Kara wrapped her hand around the balcony railing, pushing back against the other woman with a grunt only to gasp aloud sharply as Cat pushed against her again.  
  
Kara bent forward on the brace of the balcony, driving her hips back and rolling them down as Cat moved inside her. An arm wrapped around her possessively from behind, Cat’s hand fanning out across her abdomen as the other woman drew her hips away.  
  
Cat eased her hips back slowly, feeling the throb of Kara‘s muscles struggling to keep her inside before rolling her hips forward until their bodies made contact again. She heard the broken pants wrapped around Kara’s native tongue as she moved in and out at a languid pace. Teasing the woman with small circles of counter-motions before sliding herself deep inside all over again. The anchor fit against her perfectly, driving the small bulb into her with every driving movement she made. She pulled Kara to her, driving her hips in a drawn-out arc of motion that Kara answered by pushing back against her.  
  
Kara let out another drawn-out moan, twisting the railing in her grasp as Cat impaled her and added an extra push for emphasis. Muscles clenched and pulled at the length inside of her, intent on drawing it further and further with every undulation of Cat’s hips.  
  
“Harder…” she begged as a bubble of laughter broke through her next moan when Cat obliged, adding another circle of movement as she withdrew enough to make Kara whine. She teased her with the head of her cock again, swirling in the shallows of her entrance until Kara was whimpering with every breath.  
  
Cat thrust herself back inside, sending Kara upright with another silent cry before driving her hips with deep, probing strokes. Kara’s head fell back against her shoulder, hands still wrapped around the railing as her body dipped and pushed against every stroke Cat made inside her. Cat whispered against her ear, her breath hot and her words bordering on indecent as she relayed everything she was feeling with every shove of her hips.  
  
She confessed how Kara made her heart soar and her body ache, how good it felt to be so wanted, how beautiful Kara was as Cat fucked her senseless. Kara could only moan and cry out, nodding to everything and begging for more only to have Cat grunt or vice her teeth around her skin and growl with effort as she drove herself over and over into the other woman.  
  
Their bodies collided solidly even as Kara fell forward again, pushing hard against every strike until her legs felt weak. Cat pulled Kara’s hips back on every drive, her other arm coiling the woman’s cape around the limb before she pulled on it and rocked her entire body into Kara with the action.  
  
“Yes... Cat, Gods... YES!”  
  
Cat felt her strength waning, her muscles screaming at her as she pushed through and quickened her pace. She wouldn’t last much longer and knew Kara was balancing on a precarious edge. Her hand pushed at Kara’s suit, another groan slipping past the clench of her teeth at the wetness that coated her fingers as she navigated through soaked skin and brushed across the swollen bundle of nerves begging for attention.    
  
Kara swore loudly, her head falling forward as she urged Cat on, feeling her insides vicing around the length inside her with a promise never to let go. Cat pulled on her cape again, bowing her body as she drove her hips harder and faster against the other woman. Cat was everywhere, filling her senses, filling her body, teasing across her nerves and burning through her veins with every stroke and every roll of her fingers.    
  
Cat breathed heavily, sweat lining her brow as she pounded into the other woman with no sign of stopping. She bent herself over Kara’s body, flinging her cape aside in favor of plunging past her neckline around the front. Her palm consumed Kara’s breast, fingers kneading hard against the pliant curve just over her heart as Kara let out a wave of broken cries in response.  
  
Kara swore Cat’s only intention was to find a way to her heart and snatch it right out of her body. Their bodies smacked together with increasingly resounding sounds, intermingling with each other’s voices and they emptied out over the National City skyline.  
  
Cat’s breathing grew rapid and shallow, her body shaking with every movement. Kara heard the sharp gasp as Cat thrust her hips up hard, burying herself completely inside as her hips jumped up and up and up in tight bursts against the curve of Kara‘s ass. Kara’s eyes went wide and her head shot up as her internal walls closed around the length of the shaft buried to the hilt, clenching and pulling at the throbbing length inside her in time with Cat’s own orgasm.  
  
Kara let out a primal groan as the intense pressure from those added little impacts building inside her ruptured, pouring a torrent of molten liquid into her and shocking her silent. Her body gave into the sensation of being completely filled, plunging her into another more intense orgasm she vocalized without restraint as she realized Cat was coming inside of her. Little bursts of pressure and even more fluid shook her to her very core as Cat cried out against her back.  
  
Cat clung to the other woman, feeling the depths of her orgasm reverberate through the both of them. Her hips fought for a few final intense thrusts before stilling completely as hot liquid spilled out of Kara’s body, spreading down her legs and across Cat’s thighs. Her own inner walls were clenched around the now compressed anchor, every throb, every tremor transferring back and forth between them.     
  
Kara’s hand found her waist, yanking her forward one final time as they collided into the wall from the force of it. Cat swore loudly, feeling the last of her strength give out. Kara slid down the balcony wall, dragging Cat with her until she was on her hands and knees. She groaned all over again at the strain of Cat’s length within her as she fell, pulling at the still undulating waves of her insides until it slid out of her completely with a wet sucking pop of a sound.   
  
Cat slid down to the ground just beside her, her back against the balcony wall as she dropped her head back trying to breathe and not pass out. Kara sat back after another moment, looking over at the other woman through the disheveled curtain of her hair. Her suit was soaked, her thighs growing cold as the air hit her wet skin.   
  
Cat was breathing hard and shallow, her shirt wrecked and twisted in all directions, arms draped over her knees while the woman’s cock protruded from her open waistband glistening and proud, barely pulsing in time with Cat’s heartbeat. The woman looked at Kara through veiled eyelids, feeling a slow tension building in her chest with what Kara reflected back at her.  
  
“...What…?”  
  
Kara moved purposefully, not breaking eye contact as she pushed one of Cat’s knees down, forcing her leg straight before grabbing the base of the shaft. The other woman swore above her, fingers clawing through her hair as Kara’s tongue painted itself across the head of the strap-on sending little waves of vibration throughout it. She pulled up enough on the shaft to make Cat pant in disbelief before her insides seized all over again.  
  
“I wasn’t finished..” The words were a tangled growl of a sound as Kara pushed Cat’s other leg further aside, never once looking away.

  
**\-------**

  
Hours later, Kara’s back was on the ground, digging into the floor as Cat moved against her. Her body was on fire, feet hooked around Cat’s legs where the woman remained on her knees. Half of Cat’s penthouse was an overturned mess and Cat was more determined than ever to “fuck the powers right out of her body” after what they had started back at CatCo. Kara reached for the back of Cat’s thighs, pulling her in closer while the other woman drove the strap on locked around her waist deeper into her. Cat wrapped her hand around a narrow metal grip, moving the second, slender knotted length in counter rhythm to the ride of her hips.

“Cat... fu-uh- Rao... my... Cat... don’t...st-”  Kara‘s voice broke behind another grunt of a sound, her shoulders delving into the hardwood as Cat rocked up, angling Kara’s hips off the ground and onto the shelf of her thighs before rocking into the other woman in sharp little bursts that caused Kara’s voice to break apart in her throat

Cat’s pace was unrelenting as she worked Kara over until the woman was curled up into herself from the floor, her grip bruising Cat’s legs while her torso convulsed. Deep, weighted, strikes of Cat’s hips grated to a halt save for tight circles as the knotted rounds in Cat’s hand rubbed against the length buried to the hilt inside her. Kara’s eyes were wide as she struggled to sit up, desperately struggling to reach Cat’s mouth with each shallow breath as the woman built upon her orgasm higher and harder and faster only to fall back away with a lengthy cry loud enough to shake the windows as she came a second time before abruptly passing out.

Cat felt and heard an audible snap between heavy panting breaths, the sudden lifeless weight of Kara’s body pulling them both down as it gave out and stole Cat’s attention along with it.  Her knees spread wide so that Kara could settle fully on the floor and she made no other movements, free hand fanning over the woman‘s abs as she watched waited and listened. With a quiet whisper she uttered Kara’s name, the woman‘s breathing her only reply.  Cat felt the burn of her own muscles as she bent over Kara’s frame, the sheen of sweat covering her skin making her shudder as it cooled while her mind absently thanked every pilates and yoga instructor she had ever had before she whispered tried to wake Kara again.

A few moments passed with no change until her gaze dropped when she felt the first involuntary press against the strap-on still fastened around herself. Careful with the prone woman’s body she moved with the utmost care, gingerly easing out of the other woman as Kara‘s body unconsciously evicted both toys. Cat bit at her bottom lip both aroused and impressed as she surveyed the high-polished length that Kara had reconstructed from its original shape before she set it aside. She undid the harness at her waist, careful of the broken shaft barely hanging on as she did so, her mind identifying the previous popping sound with the toy‘s demise. Cat abandoned it with a resounding thump and a clatter of metal before stretching across Kara’s body between her legs. She painted her skin in their lovemaking with the stretch, Kara’s heart throbbing against her deliciously as she kissed the point of her chest between her breasts.

Kara had underestimated her, which was a dangerous thing as far as Cat was concerned, especially with these particular endeavors. Cat gently threaded her hands through Kara’s hair, keeping her features even as she kissed her chin. Holding the full weight of her body from settling against Kara’s own so as not to impede her breathing in any manner as she continued to count the seconds in her head. Cat nosed the other woman’s features, her breathing evening out along with the thunder of Kara’s heartbeat against her throat. She whispered Kara‘s name against the skin near her ear as the seconds continued to mount. If they reached five minutes Cat had already decided to call Alexandra.  

Cat hummed out an amused noise as she tried again, whispering Kara‘s name a little louder, relief sweeping over her when she caught the first sign of consciousness. The initial peak of awareness came with a sudden intake of air deep in to her lungs and the slight flutter of her eyelids. Cat tugged on Kara’s lips, hands flattening on the floor beside her body as she pushed herself back down the length of the woman’s frame, teasing every sweat laden curve and muscle across Kara’s already hyper sensitive skin as she roused.

A small whine morphed into a sharp outcry and another incoherent string of Kryptonese the instant Cat’s tongue rounded itself over the aching swells of Kara’s sex. Kara dug through the floor with her fingers when she registered the flat of Cat‘s tongue moving against tender folds and dipping into the still throbbing shallows of her sex.  Within seconds, Kara was literally floating, Cat’s hands grabbing for her hips and abdomen to keep the woman near as she languidly savored every, single, millimeter of her until Kara was a mess of English and Kryptonese. She pleaded for Cat to stop and not to back and forth until she growled above Cat, bending towards her once more; coming all over again and taking a few nearby panes of glass with her this time as she cried out.

Cat grinned wickedly, tongue lashing out visibly a moment after, pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth, creating a deliberate show of tasting Kara while the woman panted on the ground before letting her head fall back with a loud thud. Kara huffed out each breath, her heart barely slowing in its pace as the dying waves of her orgasm ebbed through her body.

Just as Cat moved she felt Kara’s hand snatch her wrist, halting any further progress. Cat raised a brow the grip around her arm provoking her to sit back on her heels until she looked back at Kara who had picked her head up again. The look that met her stole her breath and any chance of moving away in an instant. Realizing too late, that despite Kara’s unexpected loss of consciousness, she hadn’t lost her powers, nor her body‘s ability to recover from such an onslaught.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Kara said in a low tone that sent shivers through Cat’s body, her arm tugged forward easily as Kara sat up a little further.  

Cat braced her weight on her free hand along the floor, coming within a breath of Kara’s own features as the woman stared at her like she was her last meal. She swallowed visibly, her body twisting in on itself as Kara nudged her features, barely teasing her lips. Something had woken up in Kara between the balcony and now, something that exhilarated and intimidated Cat in the same exquisite moment.

Kara continued to tease and nuzzle her features, almost as if she were being marked, the fingers around her wrist undulating in a constant rhythm but never releasing completely. Kara snapped forward, causing Cat to startle from its abruptness. A faint moan rumbling in her chest as the other woman worked her teeth over Cat’s bottom lip, flicking her tongue against the upper swell.

“My turn…”  

Kara was on her in a blink, the pair of them weightless for a fleeting moment until Cat’s body bounced on her hands and knees on her bed where Kara had flipped her over. Fighting to gain her bearings she grabbed for her headboard for some kind of anchor, intent on pulling herself around as she caught a blur of movement in her periphery. She felt the press of Kara’s weight against the mattress behind her followed by an unmistakable pressure rubbing against her.

Cat fastened her grip around her headboard, reaching behind herself in search Kara who ensnared her arm around her midsection in reply. Whispered words she didn’t understand beyond the sentiment streamed against her ear, her breath catching distinctly as the fingers of Kara’s other hand swirled themselves in ever-increasing circles through the wetness gathered between her thighs. Cat released another moan as Kara’s touch curved up and then pulled apart, spreading her open. 

Kara lowered herself onto her heels, rubbing and teasing the head of their toy from the balcony against Cat’s entrance between the stretch of her fingers. Her gestures halting only when she felt the initial pressure of resistance before she dropped her hips backward with a soft suck of a sound before starting all over again. Cat nearly vibrated off the bed in response to Kara‘s abrupt possessive and dominant posturing. Alternating between grabbing back for Kara or anchoring herself on the headboard. The throttle of Kara’s arm around her waist restraining her from pursuing her own thrusts while Kara’s fingers continued to swirl and widen against the tension building along her spine.

Cat fisted her grip in Kara’s hair, arching her torso backward enough so that when she turned her head, she could almost see the other woman in her periphery. She reached down with her other hand, clutching at Kara’s forearm, digging her nails into the woman’s skin as hard as she could to draw her attention.

“Kara... let me turn around,” Cat rasped, her hips moving in little involuntary waves, the heavy leaden feeling of her arousal churning between her hips. “I want to look at you.”

Cat’s body bowed again as Kara pressed the rounded end against her, hips jutting up on their own with the impulse to drive herself inside.

“I need you to look at me.”

The other woman let out a low growl of a sound against Cat’s ear, her words still foreign to the woman but the intention behind them wrapped around her heart and squeezed tightly. Cat felt the slight ease of tension around her waist, using her grip along Kara’s forearm to pull herself around slowly enough to allow Kara to sit back again. Fingertips swirled against her with a restrained apprehension as if to soothe Cat instead of arouse her before curling away entirely. Cat was deliberate in her movements, never breaking contact with some point of Kara’s body as she eased herself around within the circle of the other woman’s arm.  

Her breath caught and her heart hammered harder at the state of the other woman once she could see her completely. Her eyes were twin supernovas frozen in mid-explosion with the warm surround of an afterglow denoting her heat vision. Kara moved away,  her shift in expression easily telling Cat just how lost and out of control of herself the woman had become in those few moments. Kara slammed her eyes shut, whispering apologies as she turned her head aside intending to follow the motion and completely remove herself until Cat grabbed for her.

When Kara froze under her touch, Cat scooted closer. Nudging Kara’s legs together just enough to allow her to ease up on to the shelf of the woman’s thighs. Kara’s hand fanned across her lower back in reflex, keeping her steady until Cat pulled herself closer, pressing their bodies together to ground the other woman.

Kara refused to turn her head, eyes still closed as she prayed to Rao to make it all stop. Cat rubbed herself against her ever so faintly, sending tremors of sensation into the anchor she had penetrated herself with. She let out another soft string of words, any evidence of her emotions vaporizing away from the onslaught of her powers. Cat drew back the curtain of her hair, barely brushing her lips against Kara’s neck.

“I don’t understand… Kara please talk to me.”

Kara worked the muscles of her jaw, eyes still closed, knowing Cat could still see their glow despite the action. “Hard..”

Cat nodded against her, caressing her face, and carefully working her touch to Kara’s eyes. She felt the heat behind them, the restrained intensity coupled with the unbearable tension pulling at Kara’s features. Something in her memories of their conversations slid into place and Cat felt her heart seize with understanding.

“Kara… Do… do you want…” Cat swallowed against the primitive nature of the word brimming in her throat, wishing she knew the right word to say in Kara’s language. She pushed her body flush against the other woman, feeling the weighted length attached to Kara barely thrumming between them in time with the woman‘s heartbeat.

“Do you want to mate with me?” Her words barely registered, but she knew Kara heard them the instant she turned her head back to her,  eyes barely opening before she shut them tight again. Cat held her breath, her heart beating faster while her brain ran through everything that question meant if Kara answered. It would bond them, something that was near impossible to sever according to Kara. She had no frame of reference for what that would mean for herself being human, but knew exactly what it would for Kara.

“Should stop... before I can’t.”

Cat swallowed hard, kissing the space between Kara’s eyes, provoking a small whimper of sound and another string of her native tongue to fill the silence between them.

“Tell me what I need to do.” Cat whispered.

“Get away.”

The stark nature of Kara’s words struck deep but Cat pressed her forehead against Kara’s own firmly, fingers filtering into her hair to hold her in place.

“Open your eyes.” Cat’s tone held no room for argument despite its hushed volume. She felt Kara struggling to comply before she slowly opened them again. Cat held her gaze, feeling almost euphoric as she maintained that stare, kneading at Kara’s neck gently.

“Kara, do you want to mate with me?”

“Yes," Kara forced the word through clenched teeth, "bu-”

Cat curled her fingers tighter around the back of Kara’s neck. “You’re scared.” Cat allowed, as Kara nodded a few times over. “Because of this,” Cat placed another tender kiss between Kara’s eyes, “or because you’re worried you’ll hurt me?”

Kara whimpered again giving Cat all the answers she needed with it. Cat pushed up higher onto her knees, arms wrapping around Kara’s shoulders as the woman buried herself against Cat’s chest. Kara’s hand stayed low at her back, pressing her closer still as her other reached behind herself for something else to grab onto with full force.

Cat ushered soft kisses across the crown of Kara’s head, the flutter of the other woman’s lips whispering across her sternum. She gathered Kara’s hair into her hands, fingers kneading along her scalp as she gently pulled her head back, forcing the other woman to look up at her again.  Cat searched the galaxies exposed in those depths, before leaning her weight forward. Kara’s arm bent under the pressure, catching their combined weight on her forearms. Cat’s hands slipped from her hair, bracing herself against the mattress, never breaking eye contact with the other woman.

Kara looked somewhere between utterly heartbroken and resigned to her fate, her shoulders pushing up as she leaned back further, watching the other woman carefully. Her chest heaved with each breath and every muscle seemed pulled tight by some invisible force. Cat’s body moved over hers again, Kara‘s hips jumping up as she felt the barest pull of the anchor still nestled between her legs. Cat’s hand fanned across her chest, pushing her down until she was on her back again before she laid her full weight over the other woman.

“It’s different here isn’t it?” Cat questioned gently. Kara nodded, glowing eyes searching over Cat’s features frantically. Cat shifted her hips, pressing the length still bound to Kara between them before rubbing her body up just a little further. Kara’s head fell back, her hands digging into the mattress until Cat stilled once more. All their talks of connection and feeling and being a part of another person came crashing down against Cat’s heart as she watched Kara’s struggle beneath her.

She bowed her back up enough to place an open-mouthed kiss in the center of Kara’s chest, whispering against the thunder of her heart as if it were a separate living entity. Her hand brushed across Kara’s features, mapping the contours of her lips and higher as Kara closed her eyes, gently caressing the veiled expanse as waves of heat pulsed against her fingertips. She nipped at Kara’s chin, tonguing at her lips before speaking again.

“Tell me what to say,” Cat breathed, as Kara looked towards the ceiling. “Tell me what to do…” Cat reached over, threading her fingers between Kara’s own, pulling their arms up and over Kara’s head before gently rubbing her hips down against the other woman again.

“I… I can’t undo this.” Kara uttered, flexing her hands around Cat’s own. “I’d be bound-”

“We’ll be bound,” Cat corrected, tightening her grip around Kara’s own in response. “Are you sure about this Kara? We can stop-”

“I love you.” Kara confessed on a whimper,  searching over Cat’s features. “I want this... I’ve wanted it since the first time you kissed me. I… I would understand if-”

Cat followed through with Kara’s memories, kissing her vehemently, pulling all doubt out of her body before breaking away again.

“Was this what you were really afraid of, deep down?”

Kara leaned up, snagging Cat’s lips again, tugging gently on her bottom swell before falling away again.

“Yes.”

Cat used Kara’s hands to stable herself as she circled her hips deliberately, stealing Kara’s breath away again.

“Mate with me.”

Kara groaned, hands squeezing Cat’s own fiercely, a thousand thoughts burning through her mind fueled by her emotions and her body’s refusal to calm down. This wasn’t like a marriage, that could be broken apart like ones on Earth. This wasn’t some whim of a thing that her people did even back on Krypton. Kara would forever be bound to Cat down to her very DNA and while Cat might not be capable of the same being human, Kara couldn’t help the fear that something would happen that could irreversibly damage the other woman or even kill her.

“Mate with me Kara,” Cat nipped at her lips, pressing herself flush against the other woman as her body writhed beneath her. She felt the heat of Kara’s body beyond the normal levels she had felt any time before. Her instincts were instantly on edge, warning her that whatever might transpire was far more dangerous than anything they had done before.

Kara opened her hands up, letting Cat’s slip out of her grasp and down her arms. Her body continued to move against Kara’s in tight circles that she finally answered with a rougher push of her own upward. Cat let out a drawn-out moan as Kara’s body arched into hers, igniting a fire low along her spine. Kara’s hands filtered into her hair as she sat up enough to kiss the other woman. Cat permeated her senses instantly as she tasted and memorized every contour of the woman’s mouth with her tongue.

Cat sat back against Kara’s thighs, arm wrapping around the breadth of the woman’s shoulders as she dug her nails into Kara’s back and ran her touch across the plain. She reached between them as Kara growled against her throat, her fingers spreading apart to straddle the base of the shaft jutting up between them. She curled her fingers, molding them around Kara intimately as she rubbed and kneaded at the woman, easily feeling the weight of the anchor hidden inside of her.

Kara muttered against Cat’s throat, working her mouth down the column to the line of her collarbones. Tongue dipping into the recess in the middle before nipping gently along the horizon of her chest towards her shoulder. Her hands fell from Cat’s hair, smoothing over her back and down to her hips. She kneaded in time with Cat’s own rhythm, thumbs rubbing firmly along the bend of her thighs. Her hips lunged forward on the caress of Cat’s fingers, body clenching around the anchor with every tremor that vibrated down through it.

Cat pushed up fully onto her knees, dragging her nails across wet skin as Kara cried out against her solar plexus before laying what she somehow recognized as prayers against her body. Cat moved her hips forward, hands clawing at Kara’s shoulders as she felt the rounded blunt of the other woman pressing against the shallows of her entrance. Any doubt siphoned out of her with those prayers, every word pouring hot lead through her insides.

Kara worshiped the skin beneath her mouth, hands palming at Cat’s sides and rubbing across her hips possessively. She felt the shallow resistance teasing along her nerves into her body, urging her hips to lift as she fought against the desire to do so.

“All that I have…” Kara circled her hips from where she sat, watching Cat’s body and the pull of her muscles along with the blossoming flush of her skin. “All that I’ve learned… everything I feel...are yours.”

Cat bowed her head, hands tangling back into Kara’s hair as her words tattooed themselves across her body. She drove her hips in a constant rhythm against the other woman but stayed up on her knees instead of dropping down like she desperately wanted. She barely registered Kara’s request to repeat the words, tipping Kara’s features back enough so they were looking at one another again as she said them back to the other woman.

Kara felt as if she would pass out again as Cat’s voice rained down over her when she brought their features closer together once more. Their foreheads brushed together in their nearness and Cat’s features blurred as she refused to close her eyes again and continued.

“You will carry me inside you, all the days of your life…”

Cat panted heavily, letting her body sink slowly with Kara’s next words brow furrowing in response to the initial discomfort of being filled. She froze with a shudder, grabbing for one of Kara’s hands, kissing her fingertips before lavishing her skin with her tongue. Kara gasped roughly, something between a breath and a growl escaping her at the curl and sear of Cat’s tongue against her skin.  

Kara pulled her hand away after another moment, Cat’s voice reaching her ears as she repeated the spoken words. Her fingers teased along the contours of the other woman’s swollen skin, carefully rubbing through Cat’s soaked folds already surrounding the shallow length of her cock. She circled around the thickness before urging a single digit up and into the other woman.

Cat let out a broken sound, waves of pleasure and a small bite of pain lancing through her body as she felt Kara stretch her further. Hands flexed against Kara’s scalp as she pulled the other woman to her, biting at her bottom lip and tugging at the swell roughly as Kara’s finger traced from one side to the other with a deliberate, slow rhythm.

“Are you okay?” Kara breathed, the motion of her hand never ceasing.

Cat’s body trembled, from the effort of keeping herself up on her knees and from the torrent of sensations building inside her body. There was a breath of incredulous laughter, a sound that resonated in her throat more than in the air between them before she nodded against the other woman.

“Don’t stop...”

Kara made another growl of a noise with the request, snagging Cat’s mouth with her own again, tasting the small cry that stuck in her throat as she pushed her finger in a little deeper. She broke away just barely, their lips still brushing against one another as she spoke.

“And see my life…” Kara fought for her words, translating the unending demands of her native language between each breath.

“Through your own eyes,” Kara pushed her hips up slowly, easing her hand free while driving the length of herself deeper and deeper with each word. “As your life... will be seen through mine…”

Cat felt as if her lungs would shatter with each breath, her body writhing on the inside as every syllable permeated her senses. Her eyes opened wide as she stared into Kara’s glowing depths, feeling as if she were looking directly into the sun as she repeated the words back to the other woman.  

The instant the last word left Cat’s throat Kara forced her hips up, meeting Cat halfway as the woman let her knees give out and take her down into Kara’s lap with a solid impact. Cat’s head fell back with an uncharacteristic groan of a sound, the tidal wave of sensation washing through her, bending her back further. She rode her hips into the saddle of Kara’s lap, nerves firing off in a myriad of sensations with each undulation that Kara added to with equal fervor.

Hands pawed at her chest, digging into Kara’s skin with enough force to register. Her hands fit around Cat’s waist, holding the other woman down as she ploughed in and out of her with shallow bursts of her hips. Tension coiled along the base of her spine, the anchor banging hard against her insides with every upward drive until she felt Cat shove roughly at her chest forcing her onto her back. She winced at the stretch of her muscles, while Cat circled her hips low, pressing her full weight down with the spread of her knees.

Cat bent forward slightly, fortifying herself on her hands, palming at the sensuous curves of Kara’s chest. Kara smoothed a hand across Cat’s abdomen, feeling the swell of her body as she moved inside her. She rocked her whole frame in time with Cat’s rhythm, watching in awe as every thrust up was answered, rebounding back into her own body as if she were genuinely the one impaling the woman above her. She gasped at the sudden shift in the angle; the anchor rubbing against her upper walls with a heady sensation that instantly sparked memories of when their positions were reversed on Cat’s balcony a few sparse hours before.

Hands wrapped around her thighs as Cat leaned further back, a dangerous moan breaking past her lips surrounding Kara’s name as Cat inverted her rhythm so she was moving forward and down. Kara panted heavily, each breath growing more and more shallow as liquid fire poured out of the other woman. Cat let her head fall back again, offering every sound for Kara to relish in. She pushed down harder until their bodies were flush, hips rolling in disjointed circles.

Cat reached for the other woman after a few hard thrusts, fingers shaking between them until Kara slotted her own into the other woman’s grasp. Cat leaned back further, using their joined grip as an anchor while broken little cries escaped her with each roll of her hips. The blunted end pushed and rubbed deeper and deeper until their arms stretched completely.

The sudden change of angle drew out a heady cry from Cat as Kara’s head bent back against the mattress. The anchor ramming mercilessly against the ridges lining her inner walls, instantly casting her body into a maelstrom of responses. Her back arched beautifully in reflex, leaving her weight on her shoulders for a brief moment until her whole body lifted off the mattress.

Cat flexed her thighs around Kara’s body, feeling the luscious tension rubbing deep against her cervix. She swore as that pressure increased, building and doubling through her body until the sensation crashed back in on itself. She sucked in a deep breath, clinging to the last threads of clarity until Kara severed them with the abrupt intensity of hot liquid coating her insides.

Cat cried out, hauling herself forward to collapse against the other woman, her entire body locking up as her hands anchored themselves into Kara’s hair.  She pressed their foreheads together, begging Kara to look at her as she came, the glowing pulse of the woman’s eyes driving her blind.

The two of them fell back to Earth with a loud groan and a bounce, breathing as if they had been drowning and finally breached the surface. Kara’s arms wrapped around her body, holding them together as her nerves misfired and her body relished in euphoria. Cat barely rubbed against her, riding out the last of her aftershocks before murmuring something that Kara quickly moved to amend.  

She rolled them over easily, slowly pulling back, stopping only when she felt resistance until Cat squeezed her eyes shut and pushed against her. Kara reached between them, hissing with a pant as she freed herself, discarding the toy to the floor as she fit herself against Cat’s body while the other woman surrounded her.

Cat pawed and pulled at Kara’s body, every aftershock feeding the one after it through the both of them. Her whole body clung to Kara’s own even when the other woman braced her weight on one hand as the other lined up along Cat’s back and pulled her up.  Kara tried to soothe the other woman, her words failing save for her native language against Cat’s skin as she felt the other woman shudder with a whine of a sound as if holding back a sob.

She brought her knees up, bracing Cat within her lap as she kissed the unyielding heat of her skin, practically tasting her blood through her veins as Cat’s heartbeat hammered along her throat. Cat clung to her, despite her complete lack of tensile strength, every word infusing her senses as she tried to find her own with no avail.

Sentiments like perfect, absolute, and love swirled in her mind all centered on Kara and the phantom sensations still throbbing through her body where the other woman had claimed her. Her heart felt full to capacity, every breath growing on the last as if she were truly breathing for the first time in her life.

Kara’s words touched her senses, hands finally sliding into Kara’s hair as she lifted her features back to look at her. The after-burn of her eyes was still present but fading gradually, the halos of her heat vision having dissipated where they had been around her gaze. She ignored the burn of tears against her skin as she blinked, searching over Kara’s face in awe.  

“I’m okay.” She whispered, as Kara straightened back somewhat confused. “I promise.” Cat let out a choke of a sound between a sob and a laugh, her body brimming with a torrent of emotions that refused to stay contained.

“Cat… you can understand what I’m saying?” Kara’s voice brimmed with an edge that pulled Cat’s focus from the euphoria washing through her to the other woman more pointedly.

Cat rubbed herself against the other woman, nuzzling her body against her further as she nosed Kara’s features affectionately before giving a small nod, their lips brushing together with her words.

“Yes.” Cat pulled and kissed at the swells of Kara’s mouth, curling tighter against Kara’s body as the other woman held her aloft. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Kara’s nostrils flared, feeling the pull of Cat’s lips as if she were tugging on her heartstrings. She breathed in, drawing Cat’s scent with her, eyes fluttering before she gave a small shake of her head.

“I’m not speaking in your language…” Kara watched as Cat’s brow furrowed ever so slightly, hands tightening in her hair as understanding seized her chest. “Cat, I’m speaking in mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These links while educational are also NSFW just a reminder... 
> 
>    
> [Corset Harness](https://www.bettystoybox.com/collections/strap-on-harnesses/products/red-lace-corsette-strap-on-harness-one-size-fits-most)  
> [Tantus FeelDoe/RealDoe ](https://www.tantusinc.com/collections/feeldoe)  
> [Transthetics Joystick](https://transthetics.com/product/joystick-super-realistic-strapless-strap-on-and-packer/)  
> [NJoy FunWand](http://njoytoys.com/products/funwand.php)


End file.
